MARVEL UNIVERSE:ORIGINI MITOLOGICHE
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Le origini mitologiche dell'universo Marvel dalla sua creazione alla storia della Terra
1. Chapter 1

STORIE DIMENTICATE

CAPITOLO 1

PRELUDIO

Prima della creazione c'era solo Nammu:un'entità astratta che si presentava come un infinito bianco,vuoto e senza forma.

Quest'entità era onnipotente,onnipresente e onnisciente.

In un momento dell'eternità Nammu prese forma.

I suoi contorni erano sbiaditi,come se fossero portati via da un vento invisibile.

Il volto era uguale a quello di una donna,con la pelle bianco latte.

C'erano due linee nere che andavano dall'inizio della fronte ai lati della bocca terminando in modo appuntito e passando sopra gli occhi azzurri.

La bocca aveva le labbra nere.

Intorno al suo viso c'era un ornamento d'oro che gli circondava il volto e sulla parte centrale della fronte scendeva una placca appuntita che arrivava nella zona delle sopracciglia.

Da questo ornamento partivano delle enormi corna di metallo viola che si ripiegavano verso l'alto e avevano linee d'oro.

Le corna di metallo erano larghe dalla testa fino all'attaccatura del collo al mento.

Malgrado fossero tanto larghe erano anche sottili e man mano che salivano la loro larghezza diminuiva fino a divenire sottile.

Sulla parte più alta delle corna erano legate a due lunghe lame ricurve verso l'alto,che superavano le corna stesse e terminavano lasciando un piccolo spazio nella parte sopra il centro della testa.

In cima le lame avevano una piccola punta,sulla parte in alto e nella parte in basso formavano un piccolo semicerchio d'oro che si collegava ad un altro cerchio d'oro che ricopriva l'intera zona superiore.

Sulle lunghe lame c'erano incisi dei simboli.

Sulla parte bassa delle corna e verso al parte alta delle corna c'erano due fermagli d'oro che collegavano due ali di metallo viola e linee dorate.

Il cerchio al suo interno aveva delle piccole punte azzurre che andavano verso il centro.

Il cerchio superiore era collegato ad un altro cerchio inferiore con quattro punte.

Anche sulle lunghe lame c'erano punte azzurre che andavano verso l'interno e la parte iniziale delle punte era d'oro.

Il collo era muscoloso e aveva due placche d'oro collegate all'elmo che scorrevano verso il basso erano appuntite.

Il corpo era coperto da un lungo abito viola che si muoveva da solo.

Le mani erano da donna,ma aveva lunghe unghie appuntite.

Sul petto aveva una placca di metallo bianco e con parti d'oro.

Dal vestito,sulla schiena,partivano quattro ali di luce bianca, che erano lunghe due metri.

Era seduto su un trono di pietra.

Altri due blocchi di pietra rettangolari erano sospesi sotto le braccia.

Il braccio destro era tenuto più in alto dell'altro e aveva la mano aperta con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto.

Sopra il palmo aveva un occhio di luce azzurra.

Nell'altra mano,un po' più bassa,aveva un bastone con il manico di metallo che era piegato,nella parte superiore a sinistra e nella parte inferiore a destra.

La parte superiore e inferiore erano d'oro e avevano,due teste,con il volto di metallo e l'elmo e ali d'oro.

Le due facce erano rivolte una in basso e una in alto,mentre le punte erano opposte.

Il volto sopra era angelico e la parte dorata aveva linee azzurre,mentre quello sotto era demoniaco e aveva delle linee rosse.

L'essere allargò le braccia e creò una moltitudine di nuvole che si perdevano a vista d'occhio e sopra di esse apparivano esseri di luce umanoidi e alcuni avevano due ali,altri quattro,infine alcuni non avevano ali.

Nammu apparve in una dimensione che era totalmente nera.

"Sia la luce."disse la divinità e ci fu il Big Bang che diede origine all'universo.

Nammu si muoveva al suo interno su un trono.

La personificazione dello spazio si chiamò Anu.

Il dio aveva capelli neri lunghi e barba nera lunga.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperte,mentre dalla vita in poi iniziava una gonna nera,con sopra delle stelle.

La personificazione della Terra fu la dea Ki.

La dea aveva un elmo che aveva due corna che andavano verso l'alto.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri e un lungo vestito marrone ,con un'apertura tra le due gambe.

La Terra ed il cielo erano indistinti,finché non furono separati dal loro figlio,ossia la personificazione del vento e dell'atmosfera.

Il dio era seduto su una nuvola e teneva le gambe incrociate.

Aveva la pelle scura.

Le sopracciglia erano bianche e proseguivano per un metro oltre la testa essendo fatte anche di vento.

Infatti più si allontanavano dalla testa e più si facevano sbiadite e muovevano da sole come fossero vive.

Aveva dei baffi e una barba bianca.

La barba era come le sopracciglia e lo stesso valeva per i capelli bianchi.

In testa aveva un cappello di metallo nero.

Il cappello aveva una punta sulla parte centrale,che brillava di luce azzurra,terminante con una piccola sfera.

Intorno alla punta c'erano quattro punte ricurve sia verso l'esterno che,sulla parte finale,erano rivolte verso l'esterno.

Dall'elmo uscivano delle piccole scariche elettriche.

Il braccio destro del dio era scoperto insieme al pettorale,mentre il resto del corpo era coperto da un abito giallo.

Enlil tenne Ki per se e dal loro incesto nacque Enki,l'acqua.

Enki era quasi identico a Enlil,ma aveva la barba e i baffi neri che arrivavano all'altezza del petto.

L'elmo era rosso e il vestito azzurro.

Enki camminava sulle acque.

Il dio sentì una voce nella testa "Figlio mio.

Dirigiti a terra."

Il dio camminò verso terra e trovò la madre.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Enki.

"Tua madre."disse Ki.

La dea lo abbracciò.

Arrivarono in volo Anu e Enlil e toccarono terra con i piedi.

"Questo sono tuo tuo padre e mio marito."disse Ki.

Prima che il dio potesse dire qualcosa Ki guardò verso il mare "Chi è colei che aleggia sulle acque?"

Gli dei videro che Nammù era sospesa sul mare e si avvicinava a loro.

Atterrò sulla spiaggia poco dopo.

Gli dei si erano nascosti dietro delle rocce.

"Uscite pure."disse Nammu "Non abbiate paura,non mordo."

"Tu chi sei?"disse Anu.

"Io sono il morivo della tua esistenza."disse Nammu "Il motivo dell'esistenza dei tuoi compagni.

Il motivo per cui esiste tutto.

Sono la vostra dea."

"E per quale motivo ci hai fatti?"disse Enki.

"Perché voi rendiate la Terra migliore."disse Nammu afferrando il braccio di Enki.

"Non sento il tuo corpo."disse Enki.

"Io non ho corpo."disse Nammu "Chinati con me."

Il dio ubbidì e Nammu gli poggio la mano sul terreno.

"Da te,acqua,discenderanno tutti i viventi e tutti gli dei."disse Nammu rialzandosi.

Intorno alla mano del dio cominciò ad apparire della vegetazione,la prima del pianeta.

Enki si alzò e la vegetazione cominciò ad aumentare in modo incontrollato e cominciò a ricoprire la Terra.

Nammu allargò le braccia "Che la Terra si ricopra di vegetazione,di alberi e piante.

Ognuno della sua specie."

Il pianeta si ricoprì di vegetazione.

Giorni dopo gli dei fecero un piccolo altare di Terra.

"Perché non possiamo raffigurarti?"disse Enlil.

"Perché non voglio."disse Nammu "Non farete rappresentazioni della signora,dea vostra."

Nammu svanì e apparve sull'altare "Ora iniziate."

Gli dei si inginocchiarono e pregarono "Nammu,dacci la forza di badare a questo mondo,sia fatta la tua volontà e ti preghiamo di assisterci nel nostro cammino eterno."

Gli dei si allontanarono dal pianeta e si diressero verso altri mondi dove Nammu aveva creato forme di vita mortali.

Eoni passarono e ci furono estinzioni di massa sulla Terra,solo per iniziare da capo.

Nammu aveva stabilito diversi cicli di morte e rinascita.

In quei tempi nacque un'altra personificazione del cielo.

Il suo nome era Urano.

Come Anu si generò nel vuoto cosmico per via delle energie mistiche delle dimensioni superiori all'universo.

Aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo senza una riga definita.

Intorno alla fronte aveva una piccola corona d'oro.

Il suo volto non aveva barba ne baffi.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti.

Poco sotto la spalla sinistra aveva un fermaglio d'oro con al centro una cupola.

Il fermaglio teneva un piccolo mantello blu scuro.

La spalla destra era coperta da due placche d'oro.

Aveva un'altra placca d'oro a metà dei bicipiti e dal gomito in poi c'erano dei bracciali che lo coprivano fino alle mani.

I bracciali erano più larghi delle braccia.

La parte iniziale era d'oro,con ai lati due cupole di metallo,dal polso in poi erano di metallo.

Sopra il dorso delle mani c'era una cupola d'oro.

Le dita invece erano scoperte.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una lancia d'oro che aveva un cristallo appuntito, che emanava luce azzurra,sulla punta.

Poco sotto il cristallo c'era un'ala d'oro.

La parte finale della lancia aveva una sfera.

Dalla vita in poi partiva un lungo abito bianco e blu che era tenuto da una cintura di metallo e d'oro con una "U"gialla.

Dietro di lui apparve un cerchio azzurro con dentro tutti i segni zodiacali.

Molto tempo passò.

Il vento soffiava su un deserto di quel pianeta.

In principio la Terra era vuota perché nessuno la coltivava e nessuno la occupava.

Un'aquila volava nel cielo.

Forme di vita la abitavano in ogni ambiente.

Una lucertola camminava fra le crepe su un terreno desertico.

La luce del sole picchiava su un albero spoglio in quella vallata.

Le onde del mare si rompevano sulla spiaggia.

Uno scorpione camminava tra le dune nel deserto.

Ma la Terra non era sconosciuta.

Divinità e forme di vita intelligenti la abitavano.

Un carro trainato da due caproni stava solcando il cielo.

I caproni avevano dei fulmini che uscivano dai loro occhi.

Dal carro lq divinità saltò a terra e provocò un cratere.

Dal cratere uscì un dio.

Si chiamava Nabu.

Aveva un cappello simile a quello di Enki,ma più basso.

Aveva dei capelli molto lunghi e una lunga barba.

Indossava due tuniche una sopra l'altra.

Le braccia erano scoperte da metà bicipiti in poi e le gambe dal ginocchio in poi.

I piedi avevano dei sandali.

Sulla schiena aveva quattro ali piumate

Uscì dal cratere lentamente,guardando il deserto.

Poi cominciò a correre ad una velocità impercettibile per l'occhio umano.

Per gli dei era il loro mondo,ma per gli altri era una casa lontana da casa,importante per la loro vita.

Il dio si fermò in una vallata dove c'erano i dischi volanti delle loro creazioni che aspiravano pezzi di roccia dal terreno,tramite una bocca che si trovava sul lato inferiore del mezzo.

Il terreno aveva grosse buche circolari e sui lati c'erano delle caverne ben scavate.

I mortali sui dischi erano una vita molto evoluta e costretta a percorrere spazi immensi per soddisfare le loro necessità.

Il dio si avvicinò al bordo del cratere.

Sospesa tra le rocce volanti,a gambe incrociate,c'era un'altra divinità.

Si chiamava Nergal.

Aveva un elmo d'oro che copriva la testa e i lati dal volto.

Dall'elmo partivano due corna rivolte verso il basso.

Aveva una barba nera corta con dei baffi.

La sua pelle era viola.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti ed erano pieni di volti demoniaci che si muovevano.

Nella mano destra,aveva un pugnale dal manico giallo e una punta ondulata.

Indossava una tunica che copriva la parte destra sinistra del corpo e le gambe fino a metà polpacci.

Le estremità delle tunica erano nere,mentre il resto era rosso scarlatto con due cerchi neri.

Le mani avevano unghie nere appuntite e ricurve.

"La situazione è stabile."disse Nabu.

"Bene."disse Nergal "Allora Nabu,hai qualcos'altro da riferirmi?"

"No."disse lui "Nulla."

Nergal afferrò una piccola roccia che stava salendo verso l'alto.

Dopo averla guardata la frantumò.

Nella sua mano erano rimasti piccoli pezzi d'oro.

"Incredibile cosa stanno facendo per estrarre questo materiale."disse Nergal "Avremmo potuto risolvere i loro problemi con un semplice gesto.

Gli scavatori chiedono di parlarci,ma tu non ci sarai.

Il tuo compito di portavoce non deve sbilanciarsi in favore di una posizione.

Quello spetta ai superiori.

Accennarono a qualcosa tempo fa,ma non ho molte informazioni al riguardo.

Lui guardò delle rocce dietro le quali c'erano due antenati dell'uomo:sembravano ancora molto scimmieschi per quanto riguarda il volto,ma avevano il corpo con meno peli e camminavano in piedi.

"Bene,bene."disse la Nergal "Abbiamo visite."

I due animali fuggirono.

"Forse sarà uno dei tanti incontri o forse sarà preso in considerazione."disse lui.

L'uomo preistorico corse nella sua caverna con il compagno.

Prese un pezzo di pietra appuntito e cominciò a disegnare ciò che aveva visto(chiaramente il disegno era molto approssimato).

"Comunque non credo tocchi a noi cambiare … ma ad altri."disse Nergal.

Sul fondo del cratere c'erano diverse gallerie così come sulle pareti.

C'era una scalinata che portava sul fondo.

Gli omini grigi erano li.

Uno di loro aveva in mano una barra e la puntava su un pezzo di roccia.

Uscì una luce e la roccia fu tagliata in due.

Nergal era sospeso in aria e all'improvvisò si lasciò cadere e atterrando fece delle crepe sul terreno.

Un gruppo di sei alieni si avvicinò al dio.

"Pensavamo che una situazione di stallo avrebbe migliorato le cose,ma registriamo lo stesso numero di decessi per via degli scavi."disse uno di loro.

"Non temete,le loro anime sono state portate nei regni non materiali."disse lui "Comunque vi avevamo consigliato di non procedere senza di noi."

"Non è una lamentela."disse l'omino.

Un altro alieno era in una caverna e la luce uscita dal suo cilindro fece sollevare da terra molte pietre d'oro che si attaccarono alla superficie dell'oggetto che volò verso l'astronave,entro in uno dei piccoli buchi circolari e ne uscì senza le pietre poco dopo.

"Quando abbiamo cominciato non avevamo pensato alla fatica,al caldo,al dolore e ai rischi costanti."disse l'omino al dio "La raccolta è importante per noi,ma ci serve qualcuno che lavori per noi.

Le altre creazioni chiedono lo stesso."

"Va bene,vedremo cosa si può fare."disse il dio con un tono imbarazzato"C'è un'idea che gira ultimamente tra le divinità.

Io non sono mai stato favorevole,ma ci sono stati ordini dall'alto.

L'ordine è partito e non può essere fermato.

Questo è il volere di Enki."

In un'altra zona del deserto c'era Enki.

Il dio ricordava ciò che era successo.

FLASHBACK

Enki era in un tempio e parlava con Nammu "Dio dell'acqua,creatore della vita sulla Terra,i mortali che lavorano qui soffrono.

Alzati dal tuo trono e crea per loro un sostituto."

FINE FLASHBACK

Nergal era sospeso nello spazio davanti alla Terra e stava parlando con il dio della luna Sin.

Aveva un cappello piatto,aveva una barba lunga e una tunica bianca.

Era seduto su un trono.

"I mortali si lamentano."disse Nergal.

"Lo so,stimo provvedendo."disse Sin "Ma i demoni ci ostacolano.

Tuttavia non ci dovrebbero essere ritardi.

Per quanto riguarda le loro richieste di prendere esemplari,gli sarà concesso."

"Vuoi dire che dal regno etereo è giunto il permesso?"disse la Nergal.

"Si,l'ominide potrà essere analizzato da loro."disse l'altro "Anche noi ci stiamo preparando."

"Allora ci siamo."disse la Nergal "La prima forma vivente che viene creata dagli dei su questo mondo."disse guardando la Terra.

Un oggetto di metallo di quattro metri,simile ad un uovo stava volando sul deserto e dopo poco si posò a pochi centimetri dal terreno,aprendo un grosso portellone.

Un ominide gli corse in contro,ma poi si fermò,camminò lentamente e vi entro.

Immediatamente il portale si chiuse e poi l'oggetto volò fuori dell'atmosfera terrestre,insieme a molti altri, verso una grossa astronave con dentro tre tipi diversi di alieni.

Il primo tipo erano gli omini grigi,il secondo esseri umanoidi dalla pelle a scaglie e l'ultimo tipo esseri simili ad insetti.

Un terzo tipo era simile ad un uomo con i capelli biondi lunghi e una tuta adetrente.

L'ominide fu posto su una specie di tavolo metallico mentre una voce si udiva nella navetta.

"Finalmente,un esemplare."disse la voce "Tenteremo di servirci di una cavia.

Per studiarli."

Un alieno rettile si avvicinò alla cavia "Ho sentito che gli dei vogliono dargli una nuova forma.

Io preferisco studiare le cose che posso capire.

Da quanto so comprenderanno ed eseguiranno gli ordini.

Hanno migliaia di campioni … per cui confidano … di avere un'alta possibilità … di successo."

Enki era in una foresta ed era seduto su una roccia.

Arrivò la dea Ki "Come sta andando?"

"I miei incantesimi non producono buoni risultati."disse Enki "Ad esempio il novanta tre non riesce a stare eretto,nel centocinquantacinque ha i tendini degli arti sono in sovra-tensione.

Il duecentodiciotto ha la pelle che presenta danni.

Il trecentouno ha arti non sviluppati.

Il numero trecentosettantasei ha disfunzione riproduttiva.

Il il quattrocentoventidue non chiude le mani.

Molti non hanno la cassa toracica sviluppata … e altri hanno perso l'uso delle gambe.

Ho aumentato la forza magica,ma devo fare molto di più."

"Lascia che lei ti aiuti."disse Ki.

In quel momento apparve Nammu che aveva una forma diversa.

I contorni erano ancora sbiaditi,ma il corpo intangibile era nero lucente e semiliquido.

Non aveva nessun abito.

La testa era di donna con lunghi capelli che erano sempre mossi,come dal vento,verso sinistra,mentre gli occhi,senza pupilla, erano incandescenti.

Il collo era da donna,il petto da maschio e privo di capezzoli.

Le braccia erano da donna e con le unghie leggermente appuntite.

La pancia e le gambe erano da donna,ma non aveva l'ombelico,ne organi riproduttivi.

Gli dei si inginocchiarono.

"Grande madre,Nammu."disse Enki.

"La magia non riesce perché non potete dargli a scintilla divina che è in me."disse Nammu "Tentate ora."

I due dei si misero uno a destra e uno a sinistra.

Enki allungò la mano verso Ki e lei fece lo stesso.

Dalla mano di lui uscì un getto d'acqua e dall'altra un getto di terra.

I due flussi si incontrarono e formarono una statua di fango.

Nammu si avvicinò e fece uscire dai suoi occhi e dalla sua bocca,un raggio azzurro.

La statua si trasformò in uomo.

Anu era in un tempio e parlava con Enlil.

"Ti ho convocato per una faccenda di estrema importanza."disse Anu.

"Sono prono ,padre."disse Enlil.

"Da quando siamo stati creati,abbiamo sempre avuto un'ombra su di noi."disse Anu "Ora è il momenti di dire basta."

"Non capisco."disse Enlil.

"Dobbiamo liberarci."disse Anu.

"Liberarci da cosa?"disse Enlil

"Dal culto di Nammu."disse Anu.

Nammu voltò di scatto la testa verso le montagna su cui era il tempio.

Enlil era scosso "Cosa?

Padre..."

"Sono stufo di inginocchiarmi ai piedi di una divinità gelosa!"disse Anu.

"…ma come pensi di…?"disse Enlil.

"Intendo abbandonare il culto."disse Anu "Noi siamo dei.

Abbiamo creato una città nell'aldilà dove porteremo le anime dei mortali dopo la morte.

Non abbiamo bisogno di una divinità da pregare."

"Comunque dobbiamo convocare tutti gli dei per una cosa simile."disse Enlil.

"Falsi dei."disse Nammu.

I corpi degli ibridi morti venivano trasportati da due esseri simili ad insetti e gettati in una camera quadrata che poi veniva chiusa con una grata da cui uscì una luce gialla.

Nammu aveva prodotto esseri simili agli uomini di oggi ma con la pelle scura,sia un uomo che una donna.

"Differiscono dagli dei per il colore della pelle,ma i signori della realtà saranno comprensivi."disse un rettiliano nell'astronave"Anche i re d'avorio,le divinità altre, si sono pronunciati e hanno detto che saranno diversi dalle bestie."

"Sarà unico."disse la voce "Sara solo.

Devono insegnargli l'arte della sopravvivenza."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2

IN PRINCIPIO

Nammu era su una roccia davanti ad un mare.

Aveva i capelli bianchi e lunghi,il volto era femminile e indossava un lungo vestito viola che la copriva dal collo in giù.

VOCE NARRANTE DI NAMMU

"Volete sentire una storia?

Immaginate un universo di anime che non muoiono mai.

Le anime hanno vissuto innumerevoli vite,in molte realtà che non ricordano affatto.

Le anime sono in attesa da miliardi di anni in quelle realtà,per raggiungere la perfezione eterna del loro creatore."

Sulla cima di una montagna c'era un trono con sopra Enlil.

Il dio si trovava in un tempio con Utu e Ninurta .

Ninurta aveva lunghi capelli neri con le punte d'oro.

Aveva una barba corta e baffi.

Le spalle del dio avevano due placche di metallo,poi le braccia erano scoperte fino ai bracciali d'oro sui polsi e delle pietre verdi.

Il petto era coperto con un indumento azzurro che terminava con una gonna che lo copriva fino alle ginocchia,mentre i piedi avevano dei sandali.

Utu aveva i capelli corti e biondi,con una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Aveva gli occhi completamente blu scuro,una barba molto corta e dei baffi.

I baffi andavano oltre il mento e anche il pizzetto

Aveva una placca di metallo che copriva collo e spalle di colore rosso e blu.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperte,come la pancia,poi aveva una cintura di teschi e un gonnellino blu con le estremità rosse.

Le gambe erano scoperte e senza i sandali.

Da dietro di lui c'era una luce gialla con delle sfere rosse e nere che partivano da essa.

"Non dovrà più vivere nelle caverne."disse Enlil"Tutta la sua vita dovrà essere orientata verso le creazioni degne.

Ciò nonostante non nego il mio disappunto sul progetto."

"Riferiremo."disse Utu.

Sud America,Ande.

In cielo c'era un dio chiamato Demiurgo che appariva come un cerchio di energia rosa con all'interno un volto umano.

Egli scagliò un fulmine su una piccola collina e la liquefò,sollevando con la mente pezzi di roccia fusa e dandogli la forma di mattoni.

Il Demiurgo scomparve e riapparve in Perù dove mise i mattoni in modo da formare le mura di una città.

"Queste città serviranno come luogo di ritrovo."disse il dio.

Un altro di nome Belathauzer era sospeso in aria davanti ad un monte.

Aveva un aspetto umanoide,muscoli scolpiti,pelle rossa,privo di vestiti e la sua testa aveva due volti demoniaci,con tre piccoli corni ciascuno,occhi neri con la pupilla gialla,denti appuntiti e lingua biforcuta.

Egli allungò un braccio da cui uscì un raggio che trapassò la cima del monte e la fece esplodere.

I frammenti furono presi con la telecinesi e portati via verso in deserto egiziano e li le rocce formarono diverse piramidi.

Sulla scena era presente il Demiurgo sospeso in alto e a terra c'era un altro dio di nome Chthon.

Egli aveva un aspetto umanoide,con dei capelli bianchi corti,senza barba,con la pelle bianca e gli occhi che emanavano luce gialla.

"Costruiremo su questo mondo monumenti e templi affinché il nostro culto si diffonda anche qui,perché attraverso noi si arriva alla salvezza dell'anima dopo il trapasso."disse il Demiurgo.

Libano,valle del Bekaa.

Nel deserto c'era un altro dio chiamato Demogorge.

Aveva un aspetto umanoide,pelle marrone scuro,testa calva,corpo atletico,totalmente privo di vestiti e due ali da pipistrello sulla schiena.

Con lo sguardo sollevò in aria un masso di dieci metri.

Poi spiccò un salto e ci salì sopra.

Allungando la mano il masso cambiò forma e divenne un rettangolo lisciò e levigato.

Il rettangolo fu posto su altri che formavano un muro intorno ad un tempio.

In quel momento arrivò Enlil che atterrò leggermente.

Il cielo si aprì ed apparve Anu.

"Anu il tempio è terminato."disse lui.

"Bene...mi compiaccio della vostra fedeltà,ma non mi serve."disse lui "Puoi prenderlo tu."

"Ma mio signore io …"disse lui.

"Se voi ritenete che un mio sopralluogo possa servire allora verrò,ma in verità vi dico che non serve."disse Anu."Ciò che deve avvenire avverrà."

In quel momento arrivarono Enki e la dea Cosmo.

La dea Cosmo aveva l'aspetto simile a quello di una donna,senza capelli con la pelle nera e costellata di punti bianchi che le davano un aspetto simile a quello di un cielo stellato.

Era totalmente senza vestiti.

Enlil ed Enki erano a terra,mentre la dea restò sospesa a mezz'aria.

"Come da programma l'ominide sta lavorando per le creazioni degne."disse Enki "Non è rapido quanto loro,ma comunque gli è molto utile."

"Bene."disse Enlil "Per quanto riguarda quell'altra cosa?"

"Vogliamo andare fino in fondo."disse Enki.

Oceano Pacifico sud orientale.

Isola di Pasqua.

Sul terreno c'erano due dei.

Avevano la pelle scura,con un gonnellino come unico vestito.

Allungando la mano crearono delle statue immense.

Continente Africano … Sud Orientale.

Gli elefanti pascolavano in mezzo alla savana,il sole illuminava un albero vicino a loro e un torrente scorreva dalla cima di un monte a valle a chilometri di distanza.

In mezzo alla valle c'era una costruzione fatta di mattoni,con un muro di cinta e una grossa torre al centro.

Enlil era nei cieli sopra la zona e pensava "Credo sia stata buona la decisione di non farli più vivere nelle caverne buie e umide.

Intanto siamo riusciti a migliorare notevolmente le condizioni di vita degli esemplari meglio riusciti,dopotutto le creazioni degne devono seguirli nei loro lavori affinché non si affatichino troppo.

Spero solo che le creazioni sappiano rispettare la natura di questo essere creato da Dio."

Nel deserto dell'Egitto c'era il dio Atum che guardava l'aurora imminente.

Aveva i capelli blu scuro e lunghi,tirati indietro con le punte d'oro.

Non aveva baffi,ma aveva un pizzetto.

A meta del petto c'era una placca di metallo blu che circondava il corpo a quell'altezza.

All'inizio del polpaccio c'era una placca blu che aveva le estremità d'oro e un'altra uguale ai polsi.

Il resto della pancia e del petto era scoperto.

All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino che arrivava fino al ginocchio e sulle caviglie c'erano altri due bracciali.

Il gonnellino aveva la parte superiore e laterale d'oro,mentre il resto era bianco.

Nella mano sinistra c'era un'asta nera con una doppia punta in cima,una rivolta verso l'alto e una verso il basso,mentre l'altra parte aveva due piccole punte.

Attorcigliato intorno al suo braccio c'era un cobra,mentre nell'altra mano c'era una croce nera con un cerchio in cima.

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio Atum si generò dal nulla.

Era davanti alla Terra e allungando la mano creò Rà,il dio sole.

Aveva la testa di aquila con la pelliccia rossastra.

Aveva un velo che copriva la fronte e i lati della testa e arrivava a metà della schiena.

Il velo aveva delle linee nere e gialle.

Aveva una placca di metallo che copriva la base del collo e la spalle,fino alla schiena.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperte.

La vita aveva una cintura d'oro con un cerchio blu.

Dalla cintura partiva un primo mantello rosso che arrivava a metà gambe,poi ne aveva un altro viola scuro che arrivava a coprire i piedi.

Aveva due placche d'oro sulle spalle,due bracciali blu,con le estremità dorate.

Aveva due bracciali che coprivano gli avambracci e avevano le estremità d'oro.

Nella mano destra c'era un'asta d'oro con una punta ricurva in cima.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti.

La vita aveva una cintura d'oro,ma con un cerchio blu al centro.

Da essa partiva un primo mantello rosso che arrivava a metà delle ginocchia,poi ce ne era un altro che arrivava a terra.

I piedi avevano dei sandali.

VOCE NARRANTE DEL DIO

"È molto tempo fa.

L'universo era giovane.

Mi sono trovato nello spazio,davanti alla Terra.

Quello è stato il momento della mia nascita.

Avevo deciso di creare un figlio.

Il sole sembrava il luogo migliore da cui crearlo."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Preferisco il silenzio ora."pensò Atum "Sono stanco di questo mondo.

Sono stanco di quei mortali che Ra ha creato.

Sono stanco di questa gente.

Di essere immischiato nel groviglio delle loro vite."

Il dio si sollevò da terra e si mise a gambe incrociate,materializzando un tempio dal terreno e pensando "I figli di Ra dicono di aver lavorato tanto per creare l'uomo e per creargli una dimensione dove accogliere le loro anime dopo il trapasso,per poi scoprire che l'uomo stesso è pieno di orrori.

Io non so perché siano riusciti a crearlo all'improvviso,mentre prima la magia non funzionava.

Non so chi ha creato l'energia che ha creato me,che rappresento una costellazione.

Forse il mondo non viene creato.

Forse niente viene creato.

Un tempio,senza un dio all'interno.

È troppo tardi.

È sempre stato...e sarà sempre...troppo tardi."

Gli uomini preistorici stavano lavorando.

Avevano in mano dei martelletti di argilla ed andavano in giro nudi.

Essi erano molto abbronzati,ma quasi uguali agli uomini di oggi.

Portavano delle pietre alle astronavi delle creazioni degne.

Le pietre venivano sollevate da un raggio e poi portate nei loro veicoli.

"Alcune creazioni degne si sono lamentate per la loro lentezza,ma non potevano dargli la loro tecnologia perché sarebbero troppo pericolosi."pensò il dio "Avrebbero avuto in mano un potere incontrollabile e incomprensibile.

Sarà in questo caso che si noterà l'affidabilità dei loro arti primarie e dei loro sensi.

Non dovrebbero avere paura del lavoro.

La loro quotidianità non sarà più governata dall'istinto.

Uno degli uomini preistorici,mentre tornava indietro,cadde a terra e non si rialzò.

Accanto a loro c'era anche un uomo identico a quelli di oggi anche per colore della pelle,che indossava la stessa tuta aderente degli alieni grigi e accanto a lui c'era un dio chiamato Ja-Quari.

Appariva come una colonna di fumo alta tre metri con una testa di tigre.

La colonna si avvicinò all'uomo preistorico caduto.

Lo afferrò con un braccio fatto di fumo che si materializzò all'istante e lo sollevò.

"Sei pronto per passare a miglior vita."disse il dio "Le porte dell'aldilà si aprono per te."

Detto questo lo sollevò in aria e lo gettò a terrà spaccandogli il cranio e facendo fuoriuscire gli occhi dalle orbite.

Gli altri si fermarono,mentre il dio gettava il corpo lontano "Continuate voi!"

Accanto all'uomo dalla pelle bianca apparve una dea di nome Bau.

Lei aveva un cappello bianco uguale a quello di Enki,lunghi capelli neri e un vestito bianco che arrivava fino a Terra,lasciando scoperti gli avambracci.

Aveva due bracciali sui polsi e due scettri nelle mani.

Gli scettri erano d'oro e avevano la parte superiore con punte affilate.

La dea era scalza.

La divinità atterrò in quel momento e pose la mano all'uomo.

"Non preoccuparti."disse il dio mentre l'umano afferrava la sua mano "È tutto passato.

Ora non soffrirà più."

Bau si avvicinò.

"Ben arrivata"disse Ja-Quari "Hai deciso se unirti a noi?"

"Si."disse lei "Sono con voi."

"Come procedono i lavori delle creazioni di Nammu?"disse lui.

"In modo lento e noioso."disse il dio tigre "La divinità ha fatto esseri piuttosto scadenti.

Comunque fanno ciò che gli viene richiesto."

Enlil era su un carro volante trainato da cavali e stava volando sopra il Mar Caspio dirigendosi verso la Turchia.

Con lui sul carro c'era un dio di nome Crom.

Era alto come un uomo,aveva una lunga barba bionda con i capelli lunghi e dello stesso colore.

La sua muscolatura era massiccia,indossava un abito di pelle rossa,un gonnellino e dei sandali.

Ai polsi aveva delle braccia scoperte aveva due braccialetti d'oro.

Sulle spalle aveva una lunga pelliccia gialla come mantello.

"Spero che ci avviciniamo,perché ora sono impaziente."disse Enlil "Tu,dio del nord,mi hai consigliato di non apparire li direttamente,ma almeno potremmo andare più veloci."

"Non si preoccupi,arriveremo presto."disse Crom "Volevo vedere questo mondo."

"Questa operazione è più importante."disse Enlil.

I due arrivarono davanti ad una grossa scogliera e Crom allungò la mano verso la roccia.

Ci fu una forte luce che uscì dalla parete prima che essa si sbriciolasse formando una gola per l'acqua.

Il carro volò a valle e Enlil lanciò un raggio blu verso terra,formando un letto per il fiume che si stava formando.

Il corso d'acqua raggiunse un bacino ovale,con i bordi rialzati.

Due dei erano a terra e guardavano il fiume appena formato.

Si trattava di Ishtar e un dio serpente

Ishtar aveva il cappello come quello di Enki,aveva i capelli marroni e sciolti,era senza vestiti,aveva i piedi di rapace e le ali di uccello.

L'altro era un essere umanoide con la testa da serpente e una cresta che scendeva anche sul collo.

Il corpo era umano,con le spalle scoperte,aveva bracciali d'oro sui bicipiti e sui polsi,un vestito lungo che arrivava a terra che era aperto sul davanti e aveva due ali sulla schiena.

"Il fiume è stato completato."disse Ishtar "Funziona egregiamente.

Contiene centinaia di litri d'acqua.

Le creazioni degne si serviranno di questa riserva idrica per l'irrigazione e per produrre energia."

"Hai notato anche tu la buona riuscita dell'opera?..."disse l'altro "...Hanno compiuto il primo passo e i capi saranno contenti."

"Certamente un lavoro impeccabile."disse Ishtar.

"Se le creazioni stanno operando in modo così efficiente è per via del perfetto equilibrio climatico presente sul globo."disse l'altro"Gli elementi sono ben distribuiti.

Il motivo di ciò è uno solo...quello."disse indicando la Luna

"Il satellite,da cui si sono generati gli dei della Luna?"disse Ishtar.

"Non è un satellite qualunque."disse l'altro"Si tratta di un'opera divina.

Fatto da coloro che ci hanno preceduto.

È stato creato dai primi dei,dopo che la madre dell'universo aleggiava sulle acque.

E stato posizionato ad un orbita diversa da quelle consuete.

Agisce sul pianeta Terra,ne mantiene la posizione e l'inclinazione,regola il flusso delle stagioni indispensabili per lo sviluppo della vita.

È stata fatta con la stella del sistema solare.

E stata fatta con un complicato processo di forgiatura.

Un compattamento roccioso ad alte temperature,ha permesso di creare una sfera dalle dimensioni ideali.

Con l'impatto gravitazionale sufficiente a svolgere un determinato compito.

E una volta raffreddata è stata collocata alla posizione prestabilita.

I due corpi celesti una volta avvicinati si trovano in perfetto equilibrio.

Da allora ruota intorno alla Terra in una traiettoria semicircolare,come se fosse una sorella.

Scandendo il tempo."

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio c'era un corpo celeste vicino al Sole.

L'oggetto aveva una superficie incandescente e aveva righe di lava sulla superficie.

Improvvisamente il corpo si illuminò di energia rossa e ci furono frammenti che venivano scagliati via.

Da incandescente iniziò a raffreddarsi e poi divenne bianco.

Anu,Enki,Enlil e Ki erano ai lati della Luna e allungarono la mano verso di essa e iniziarono a volare verso la Terra,trascinandola dietro.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Uno strumento perfettamente funzionante."disse Ishtar.

L'altro si girò verso una palude "Ora dobbiamo solo togliere di mezzo la palude."disse allungando la mano verso di essa "Separeremo l'acqua per produrre terra coltivabile per le creazioni degne."

Il carro di Crom superò un dosso,da cui scendeva acqua.

"I grandi dei stanno pensando di fare qualcosa."disse lui.

Intanto a sud Africa c'erano Ja-Quari,Bau e Ashenan.

Si trovavano su un carro,con l'uomo che era senza capelli.

La dea Ashnan aveva un cappelletto blu,con una riga bianca in mezzo.

Aveva i capelli neri e ricci,a mezzo collo e degli orecchini viola.

Aveva un lungo abito a righe azzurre e bianche che la copriva dal collo in giù.

Era scalza.

Erano sopra un carro trainato da cavalli,con un uomo vicino.

"Quanti siti di estrazione hanno fatto quei mortali?"disse Bau.

"Circa quattro."disse la dea Ashnan "Prima di andare,ricordo che il supremo Enlil ha richiesto che alla votazione ci sia anche tu.

Dovranno essere tutti d'accordo e se non sfruttiamo bene questa occasione..."

"Forse non ne avremo più un altra."disse Ja-Quari.

Ashenan puntò il braccio destro verso il mortale,indicandolo con lo scettro "Ehi!

Tu,mortale, se non vado errato sei l'ultimo essere creato da Namma...verrai con noi e continuerai a svolgere il tuo ruolo di apprendista."

"Il mio superiore,Enki conta molto su questo mortale...e me lo ha affidato personalmente."disse Ja-Quari.

"Suo fratello Enlil,signore dell'aria,non intende retrocedere e tu sai che egli è superiore di grado."disse la dea "La sua presenza è di fatto voluta altrove."

"Sarà solo..."disse il dio che mise una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo "Non è abituato."

La dea gli mise il braccio intorno alla schiena e lo portò vicino a se "Sei destinato ad un futuro diverso.

Vivrai in un luogo dove ci sono anche i grandi dei."

L'uomo salutò l'altro dio.

"Buona fortuna,mio fedele Adamo."disse la divinità "Bisogna solo sempre ubbidire."

Il dio saltò giù dal carro e atterrò violentemente,facendo delle crepe sul terreno.

I mortali con la pelle scura si avvicinarono.

"ANDATE VIA,BRANCO DI MORTALI INUTILI!"disse Ja-Quari e loro fuggirono "POTREI SCHIACCIARVI TUTTI COME INSETTI!"

Il carro trainato dai cavalli con la criniera di fuoco viaggiava verso l'Eden.

"Una volta arrivati ti verrà detto cosa dovrai fare."disse Ashenan "Non temere per la quantità di lavoro che dovrai fare,sarai assistito."

In quel momento Enlil apparve nella navetta.

"Stiamo andando verso il punto di raccolta da lei indicato."disse Ashenan.

"Bene perché i preparativi sono ultimati."disse Enlil "Il vostro compito sarà quello di occuparvi del mortale creato da Nammu."

"Si,principe degli dei."disse lei e Enlil svanì.

Enlil riapparve nella dimensione spirituale di nuvole e poggiava su una di esse.

C'era anche la dea Innana.

Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi fino alla vita,con la capacità di muoversi da soli.

Aveva una placca circolare d'oro sulla fronte che girava intorno alla testa,passando sulle tempie.

Il collo e l'inizio delle petto erano scoperti.

Aveva una collana d'oro e le spalle erano coperte da un mantello blu scuro.

Le braccia avevano un placca circolare d'oro che girava intorno ai polsi.

Il seno era coperto da in lungo vestito rosso che arrivava fino a terra ma si muoveva da solo.

Le gambe infatti apparivano scoperte fin poco sopra il ginocchio.

All'altezza della vita aveva un'altra collana d'oro con una pietra verde al centro.

Lei era seduta su una nuvola.

"Con il dovuto rispetto ,Nammu,tuo figlio Anu ha provocato questo disastro eppure convocate me."

"Modera il tono,piccolo dio."disse uno degli angeli che appariva come una donna di luce.

"Sono accusato ingiustamente."disse Enlil.

"Non credo proprio."disse l'angelo.

"Non è venuta in mente a me l'idea di abolire il culto."disse Enlil.

"Anu ha affidato a te la scelta se convocare o meno gli altri dei."disse l'angelo.

"E cosa avrei dovuto fare?!"disse Enlil.

"MODERA IL TUO TONO!"disse l'angelo materializzando una spada di luce.

"Ti chiedo solo di considerare questa faccenda seriamente."disse Enlil e la sedia con sopra Nammu si girò.

Lei era sempre incorporea.

"L'unica faccenda che non prendo seriamente,bimbo,sei tu."disse Nammu "La tua politica mi annoia.

La vostra condotta è pari a quella di neonati lamentosi,e a quanto pare la vostra arroganza sta aumentando.

Non interverrò per ora,ma se osate oltraggiarmi ancora…

Le stelle si bagneranno con il vostro sangue impuro."

Enlil era arrabbiato.

Innana si alzò "Grazie madre di tutto.

Mi pare equo."

I due svanirono e Nammu sorrise.

Sulla Terra c'era una valle con sopra diversi carri.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Ashenan all'uomo.

Sul terreno si formarono diversi blocchi di pietra verticali disposti a cerchio.

Oltre questi blocchi c'erano dei templi e il carro atterrò poco fuori di uno di essi.

Comparvero anche altre strutture di marmo e pietra che erano circolari con delle colonne all'entrata.

L'uomo fu condotto in una di esse.

Nella parte sotto il pavimento c'erano altre stanze.

C'erano delle torce che illuminavano i lati della stanza e l'uomo camminava con la dea.

"Questi sono i nostro templi,luoghi sacri dove potrai contemplare noi divinità."disse Ashenan.

"Ho capito,mia dea."disse Adamo.

"Bene."disse lei.

I due entrarono dentro una stanza dove c'era un letto.

"Credevo non aveste bisogno di dormire."disse Adamo.

"Infatti non ne abbiamo bisogno,ma se vogliamo rilassarci o prendiamo forma mortale lo usiamo."disse lei.

La dea gli accarezzo la guancia "Ti vuoi rilassare con me?"

"Beh...si,mia signora."disse lui.

"Bene."disse lei.

"Visto che ora necessitiamo di un incremento,dobbiamo creare altri come l'uomo."disse Innana "Non sarà più l'unico della sua specie avanzata.

Dovrà lavorare in gruppo e collaborare come una squadra."

"Ne realizzeremo circa una trentina"disse Enlil "Questo essere potrà lavorare vivere anche se in un futuro dovessimo andare via."

I due si misero davanti a del terreno e stesero le mani.

Si formarono delle statue di fango e poi dall'alto vennero dei raggi azzurri che le trasformarono in un uomini.

"Lo senti?"disse Innana.

"Si."disse Enlil "Ci sono dei potenti in giro.

Una nuova personificazione del cielo e la personificazione delle coscienze dei pianeti.

Nammu sta creando altri dei."

Dal terreno della Grecia si formò una donna di terra che poi divenne di carne.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi legati da un nastro celeste,con due ciocche che cadevano ai lati della testa.

Aveva anche una frangetta corta.

Sul collo aveva un bracciale d'oro con una pietra celeste incastonata dentro.

Il corpo era coperto da un lungo vestito verde chiaro,con linee bianche e un mantello con stelle gialle

Il vestito lungo aveva un'apertura sulla parte sinistra da cui si vedevano le gambe quasi fino all'attaccatura.

Le braccia erano scoperte e aveva un bracciale di bronzo sui bicipiti e dei bracciali d'oro che coprivano gli avambracci.

Nammu apparve davanti a lei,inizialmente come un occhio,in un groviglio caotico,poi prese la forma che aveva normalmente.

Allungò la mano verso di lei e la fece svanire dalla Terra.

Lei si trovò nello spazio e vedeva il pianeta che era grande solo un quarto del suo corpo.

La dea era Gea e allungò la mano destra verso il mondo e dei venti cosmici lo raggiunsero subito.

Giorni dopo l'uomo prendeva dal grano e lo portava via.

Innana e Ashenan erano vicino ad un albero.

"Avevano ragione i supervisori."disse Ashenan "Con lui i mortali delle stelle non dovranno più fare lavori pesanti.

Vantaggi simili non li avranno molto spesso.

Introdurremo degli animali nell'Eden.

L'uomo deve imparare a domarli e conoscerli.

L'uomo prese della vegetazione e la diede ad una pecora.

Ashenan si avvicinò.

"Perché le pecore sono una maschio e l'altra femmina e io sono solo?"disse Adamo.

"Hai sentito,Innana?"disse lei "Molto bene.

Adamo,la tua richiesta è imbarazzante anche se comprensibile.

È evidente che la prolungata compagnia degli animali e il giacere con un essere soprannaturale non è più sufficiente.

Proporrò la creazione di una femmina."

Dal pianeta Saturno partì un raggio che si fermò in mezzo a dei piccoli asteroidi e prese forma umana.

Aveva un volto feroce,con una lunga barba,talmente bionda da sembrare quasi bianca,e capelli molto lunghi.

Il petto,la pancia,le spalla destra e metà del braccio destro erano scoperti.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca di metallo viola,poi c'era un bracciale circolare che era a metà bicipiti ed era fatto di acciaio.

L'avambraccio era coperto da un bracciale di acciaio,con una pietra viola circolare ciascuna,posizionata sulla parte in fondo.

I bracciali avevano sulla parte finale,una protuberanza senza una punta che puntava verso il gomito.

All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino,nero,dai contorni strappati e bucati,che arrivava fino al ginocchio,collegato con una cintura nera,ornata di simboli e circonferenze.

Le gambe e i piedi erano scoperti.

Dalla placca sulla spalla partiva un mantello grigio.

Nella mano sinistra materializzò una clessidra che aveva della sabbia scintillante dentro di colore viola.

Nella mano destra stringeva una grossa falce,

La parte dove la lama si attaccava all'asta era a forma di teschio di drago bianco,con i denti che poggiavano sulla parte superiore della lama.

Al posto delle orbite c'erano due pietre viola.

Sul muso c'era una punta ricurva e sulla testa ce n'erano altre anche molto lunghe.

L'essere volò verso il Sole.

Intanto in sud Africa c'era Enki con Ninurta.

Enki era in ginocchio e aveva in mano della Terra da cui sbocciò un germoglio.

"Posso chiedere una cosa Enki?"disse Ninurta "Cosa ne pensi di ciò che sta facendo il dio Enlil?

Riguardo l'uomo."

Il dio piantò il germoglio "Cosa aspetti che ti dica,dio della guerra?

Non ne sapevo nulla fino a poco fa.

Non può usare il suo grado divino su cose che non gli appartengono direttamente.

Era contro quella creazione fin dall'inizio,ma a quanto pare quando gli fa comodo cambia idea."

Il dio si sollevò da terra.

"Enki dove sei diretto?"disse il soldato "Non abbiamo finito."

"Presto nasceranno nuovi dei qui e alcuni ci sono già."disse Enki "Trovandoci qui potrebbero pensare che sia un'aggressione."

"Adamo,lascia gli animali."disse Innana.

L'uomo ubbidì.

"Da bravo..."disse lei "Non ti succederà nulla.

I capi hanno deciso di creare una femmina che vi affianchi,così sarete contenti."

"Cosa fai?"disse Ashenan.

"Rimedio all'errore che hanno fatto i capi quando lo hanno portato qui."disse lei.

"E sarebbe?"disse la dea.

"Hanno creato solo maschi."disse Innana che allungò la mano verso di lui.

L'uomo cadde a terra privo di sensi.

La dea stese la mano e della polvere si staccò dalla parte destra del petto dell'uomo.

La polvere divenne una neonata.

"Non dovranno riprodursi."disse Innana.

Altrove Enki…

"Grazie per esserti offerta volontaria,Ashenan."disse Enki "Sono venuto a sapere che il dio de vento,mio fratello,ha fatto qualcosa all'uomo."

"...prima di dire altro..."disse Ashenan "Non corriamo il rischio di essere scoperti?"

"Non per nulla ho creato questa barriera."disse lui "Qui siamo isolati dal mondo esterno."

I due erano sospesi in una bolla di energia.

"Enlil vuole bloccare la specie sterilizzandola."disse Enki "La sua filosofia non si smentisce mai.

Contrario alla vita come sempre.

Niente deve crescere e riprodursi al di fuori del suo controllo…

Nonostante la mia diplomazia sia conosciuta e stimata mi rendo conto che dovrò metterla da parte questa volta.

Non fraintendermi,non si tratta di una vendetta ma di un riscatto.

Il riscatto di una specie.

Una specie che deve vivere per suo conto...come era mia intenzione fin dall'inizio."

Nell'Eden c'era Innana che parlava con Enlil.

"Con mio supremo stupore ,Ashenan ha voluto continuare a giacere con il mortale."disse lei.

L'uomo vide la neonata a terra.

"Vieni Adamo."disse Innana "Ti presento la tua futura compagna.

Questo è un privilegio che ti è stato concesso.

Ora non sarai più diverso dalle altre creature viventi.

Dalle un nome."

"Io sono Ish..."disse lui prendendo in braccio la neonata "Lei è carne della mia carne e ossa delle mie ossa….

Benvenuta Issha."

"Devo dire che hai poca fantasia Adamo,ma non importa."disse la dea "Sia come vuoi tu.

Ora non rimane che attendere che cresca.

Non temere non le succederà nulla di male.

Passerà tanto tempo nell'attendere che cresca.

Nel frattempo penseremo a sistemare la città dell'aldilà."

In una foresta c'era un uomo leone.

Aveva la testa da leone con la criniera,il corpo umanoide,agile e snello con le unghie appuntite.

Aveva anche una sottile e lunga coda,simile ad un tentacolo.

Enki si ingrandì e divenne di sei metri.

L'essere spiccò un salto e il dio gli afferrò la testa con la mano e gli schiacciò il cranio a mani nude.

Di notte,su un'altura,tra le nuvole,vi era un leone alato,con delle corna da toro,la unghie delle zampe molto appunti e e ricurve,le zampe posteriori da toro e un cobra con la bocca azzurra al posto della coda.

Il dio della peste,il dio del sole e quello della guerra camminavano verso l'Eden.

"La tua donna diverrà perfetta e sana."disse Innana "Il suo unico obbligo sarà rispettare i nostri ordini.

Se lo farete entrambi vivrete felicemente e per sempre."


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3

IL FRUTTO

Nella savana delle giraffe camminavano vicino a degli alberi.

Un leone si muoveva tra l'erba e lasciava le impronte sul terreno.

Il leone si mise a terra e sbadiglio.

Una sfinge era stata fatta e aveva la testa di leone.

In alto,nel cielo stellato, c'erano degli angeli di luce.

Tutti avevano i volti da donna.

Uno aveva i capelli corti a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte sinistra,mentre l'altro i capelli lunghi.

In un gigantesco tempio volante nello spazio c'era Enlil con Innana,Ashenan,Ninurta e Nirgal.

Parlavano ad Anu che era sospeso in aria di fronte a loro.

"Questo è il momento…"disse Anu "Il mio lavoro qui è terminato.

Ogni minaccia su questo sistema verrà rimossa.

Dimenticata.

Sarò qui ignaro del tempo e dello spazio che attorno a me cambiano inesorabilmente."

"I preparativi dei mortali delle stelle sono ultimati da tempo."disse Enlil

Su un'altura c'erano dei costrutti altamente tecnologici.

Sul fondo dello strapiombo c'era una grotta con dentro dei cassetti sigillati che venivano presi da diversi omini grigi.

"Le loro attrezzature non alimentate da magia sono state caricate da tempo."disse Enlil"È l'ordine dell'altissimo Anu…"

Le creazione degne devono iniziale a smobilitare e tornare alla casa lontana."

"Appena Enlil li ha fatti tornare in quegli oggetti strani,che usano per viaggiare, hanno chiesto ad uno di noi di andare con loro e portare la nostra benedizione sul loro mondo."disse Anu"Ho dato la mia approvazione.

Per lui,dato che non ha bisogno di dormire ,sarà un viaggio lungo.

Il dio veglierà su di loro e mediterà."

Il laboratorio si chiuse e dalla roccia uscì un'astronave rettangolare che si sollevò in volo e uscì dall'atmosfera terrestre.

Nei costrutti altamente avanzati,completamente di metallo,c'erano degli alieni,umanoidi in tuta aderente,che avevano un casco allungato verso l'alto e con due buchi per vedere.

Uno di loro si tolse il casco e rivelò essere un uomo biondo molto bello.

Nell'Eden,Adamo si asciugava il sudore dalla fronte.

Innana era li davanti a lui.

"Gli dei hanno bisogno di mangiare?"disse Adamo.

"No,non ne abbiamo bisogno."disse Innana "Se vogliamo possiamo farlo,ma,dato che nella forma divina concreta siamo privi di organi, ciò che mangiamo viene polverizzato subito."

La dea entro nella mente di tutti gli uomini nel giardino "Mi servono altri adam nell'orto degli ulivi.

Isshah,mi serve la tua assistenza."

Mentre la donna,con i capelli neri e legati,si chinò per prendere il grano ,uno degli uomini le si avvicinò alle spalle e la afferrò,ma lei gli diede uno schiaffo.

"Lasciami adam!"disse lei correndo via.

L'uomo le corse dietro.

"No,ferma Isshah!"disse lui.

"Ti ho già detto di non toccarmi, adam!"disse lei.

"No,non e come pensi!"disse lui "Fermati!

Non scappare,Isshah!"

Lei entrò dentro uno dei templi e vide un tavolo di marmo con sopra una statua di creta raffigurante un grifone al centro di una stanza circolare che era piena di colonne.

"Finalmente sei arrivato."disse Nergal che era in quella stanza.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Innana "Va pure.

Non siate timidi voi due.

Avvicinatevi."

La donna arrivò vicino alla dea che modellava la statua a mani nude.

"Ma che state facendo?"disse lei.

"Scolpiamo statue di terra da trasformare in esseri viventi."disse la dea "Prima li modelliamo poi con alcune formule magiche e con i nostri poteri li trasformiamo in carne.

Anche se gli incantesimi non sempre funzionano.

Questo lo useremo per spostarci.

Vedrete che piacerà anche a voi."

Un gatto ,che era tra l'erba,vide un topo,gli saltò addosso e lo divorò.

"Tu Adamo,dovrai conoscere queste bestie,altrimenti la tua Isshah diverrà cacciatrice e tu una semplice preda."disse Innana.

Lei sorrise.

Ninurta e Negal erano in un altro tempio.

Ninurta era seduto su un trono,mentre l'altro era in piedi.

Davanti a loro c'erano quattro uomini "...Sappiamo che in questo luogo vige al legge del più forte…

Ho riferito personalmente al mio dio,ma dato che non è intervenuto,noi non siamo più disponibili a subire queste angherie."

"Li hai sentiti..."disse Ninurta "Questi quattro mortali te le stanno cantando,dio della peste."

"Quattro mortali…."disse il dio che si mosse a super velocità e diede un pugno ad uno di loro,facendo esplodere metà del corpo e scagliando il resto contro un muro.

"Ma cosa sta facendo?"disse il mortale che fu colpito al collo dal pugnale del dio.

"No..."disse un terzo che fu afferrato alla gola e sollevato "Ma perché signore mio…

Perché fa questo…"

Il dio gli diede un pugno e gli fece esplodere la testa.

L'ultimo si mise in ginocchio e gli abbracciò la gamba "LA PREGO,SI CALMI!

NON MERITIAMO QUESTA PUNIZIONE!

VOLEVAMO SOLO PARLARE!

NON È NECESSARIO ARRIVARE A TANTO!

LA PREGO SI FERMI!"

"Noto che hai cambiato tono di voce."disse il dio.

"So che è capace di grande perdono."disse l'uomo.

"Può darsi."disse il dio che con un movimento lo gettò a terra e gli mise una mano sul collo "Ma penso tu sappia...CHE È UN SACRILEGIO TOCCARE UN DIO!"

La divinità gli schiacciò la testa al suolo in un istante.

"Le prime quattro anime per la città dei morti."disse Ninurta.

"E per fortuna che l'abbiamo completata."disse Nergal "Non vorrei avere intorno i fantasmi di questi quattro."

"Sai che queste creazioni sono rare."disse Ninurta "Distruggerli per così poco non è ammissibile."

Il sangue sparì da solo dalle mani del dio.

"Non riferirò nulla,ma in futuro non vorrò avere a che fare con te."disse Ninurta andando via.

Il carro trainato da cavalli bianchi arrivò.

"Che diamine viene a fare qui..."disse il dio della peste.

L'uomo con un pugnale nel collo era ancora vivo e strisciava verso il dio "Mio signore, la prego…"

"Detesto i gemiti."disse il dio andando via.

"Non mi lasci in questo stato."disse lui.

Ninurta volò sul carro di Enki.

"Temevo che alcuni dei abusassero di queste creazioni."disse Enki "Non dovrebbe esserci una tale violenza.

È evidente che qualcuno lo ha permesso."

"Nessuno può crearsi le sue regole qui."disse Ninurta.

"Comunque,noi siamo qui per un altro motivo."disse Enki.

"Procedo con l'avvertire i mortali."disse Ninurta.

Isshah,chiamata Eva,stava camminando per il giardino quando i suoi occhi si capovolsero e iniziò a camminare senza avere più controllo su di se.

"Ben arrivato Enki."disse Innana in un tempio.

"Salute dea."disse lui.

"A cosa dobbiamo questa tua visita inaspettata?"disse Innana.

"Devo vedere Enlil."disse Enki.

"Si trova qui fuori."disse le dea.

"Grazie,da qui in poi procedo da solo."disse Enki che si diresse nel giardino.

"Enlil!"disse Enki "Vieni fuori!"

Enlil si materializzò da vento "Che arrivo impetuoso fratello,ma l'avevo previsto.

Avevo immaginato questo atteggiamento ostile.

Scommetto che nessuno ti ha ancora mostrato il giardino e le pratiche magiche che stiamo svolgendo.

Abbiamo perfezionato i riti e riusciamo a creare con più facilità.

Sono molto orgoglioso di ciò che sta accadendo."

"Ho saputo degli ordini di Anu."disse il dio dell'acqua "Questa è opera mia.

Comunque non sono interessato."

Ninurta camminava per i templi "Ma dove si sono cacciati?"

"Ne sei certo?"disse Enlil.

"Senza alcun dubbio."disse il fratello.

"E così l'attività degli angeli è cresciuta."disse Enlil.

"In tutto questo tempo c'è stato un aumento esponenziale di visite spirituali."disse Enki"Ma abbiamo ancora tempo.

Tempo pera allearci con la dea che una volta pregavamo,se agiamo in fretta."

"Tempo?"disse Enlil smettendo di passeggiare "Quanto tempo credi che abbiamo?"

I due si recarono in un tempio.

"Nammu era furente l'ultima volta che l'ho vista."disse Enlil "Non abbiamo più sue notizie da allora,ma sappiamo benissimo che ora è nella sua forma astratta onnipresente.

Lei vede tutto.

Il suo sguardo trafigge il pensiero concretizzato,anima,nuvole, ombra,terra e carne.

Sai a cosa mi riferisco,Enki.

Un grande occhio,senza volto,avvolto in un triangolo."

"Si,è Nammu."disse Enki.

"Sta richiamando a se gli angeli."disse Enlil "Forse lancerà un attacco per metterci alla prova."

"Sai questo..."disse Enki "Come?"

"Perché l'ho visto."disse lui.

I due entrarono in una stanza dove c'era un cilindro verticale con sopra un telo nero.

"Le pietre magiche sono oggetti molto pericolosi,Enlil."disse Enki.

"Perché dovremmo noi temere di usarla?"disse Enlil togliendo il velo e rivelando una pietra che emanava luce gialla.

"Non possono spiegarci tutto le pietre veggenti."disse Enki "Non sappiamo chi altri potrebbe stare a guardare."

Il dio dell'acqua prese il velo e coprì la pietra,ma nella sua mente baleno l'immagine di un demone nelle fiamme.

Enlil si sedette "L'ora è più tarda di quanto credi.

Le forze di Nammu si stanno già muovendo.

I demoni ci hanno offerto un'alleanza."

"I demoni..."disse Enki.

"Hanno attraversato il confine pochi giorni fa."disse Enlil.

"Sono dentro l'Eden?"disse il dio preoccupato.

"Si e hanno piena libertà."disse Enlil.

"No."disse il dio che si diresse verso una porta che si chiuse.

Enki si girò verso Enlil che era immobile.

Provò con altre porte,ma anche le altre si chiusero.

"Non avrai pensato davvero di disubbidire all'altissimo Anu,vero?"disse Enlil "Nessuno può farlo.

Noi dobbiamo unirci a loro.

Unirci ai demoni.

Sarebbe saggio,fratello e figlio mio."

"Dimmi fratello..."disse Enlil "Da quando il dio dell'aria ha abbandonato la ragione per la pazzia?!"

Enlil si mosse a super velocità e colpì Enki con un pugno sbalzandolo fuori dal tempio e facendolo rimbalzare sul terreno più volte,provocando grossi crateri.

Enlil spiccò il volo e atterrò raggiungendolo.

Enki si rialzò e gli diede un pugno mandandolo contro un monte,poi gli volò contro.

Enlil gli diede un calcio mandandolo a valle,poi si diresse verso di lui.

Enki lo colpì con un pugno e poi gli saltò addosso,mandandolo con la testa contro una roccia.

Enlil allungò la mano e Enki fu sollevato e scagliato a terra diverse volte frantumando il terreno.

Enki lanciò dagli occhi dei raggi laser che colpirono il dio e lo scagliarono lontano,poi il dio dell'acqua materializzò una spada,ma l'altro si rialzò e allungò la mano verso di lui.

La sua arma finì nella mano dell'altro dio e poi Enki fu scagliato a terra da una forza invisibile.

"Ti ho dato la possibilità di aiutarmi spontaneamente!"disse Enli "Ma tu hai scelto la via del dolore!"

Enlil alzò le braccia verso il cielo e Enki fu sollevato in alto.

Eva era addormentata nel giardino.

Aprì gli occhi e vide un serpente davanti a se.

"Salve."disse il serpente.

Eva si spavento e si alzò subito "Ma com'è possibile?!

Chi sei tu?"

"Capisco che tu possa essere spaventata,ma devi calmarti."disse il serpente"Coraggio,non essere timida.

Vieni con me."

Eva corse via "STAMMI LONTANO!

AIUTO!"

Il serpente spiccò il volo e si attorcigliò attorno al suo corpo sollevandola da terra.

"Fai troppo baccano..."disse il serpente.

"E allora?"disse Eva.

"NON LO SOPPORTO!"disse l'animale "HO POSSEDUTO QUESTO ANIMALE PER VENIRE DA TE PERCIÒ STA ZITTA E FA CIÒ CHE DICO!

NON HO TEMPO DA PERDERE CON TE!"

"Ti prego lasciami!"disse lei "MA COSA TI HO FATTO DI MALE?!

HO SEMPRE OBBEDITO AI VOSTRI ORDINI!"

"Spiacente,ma io non sono un dio."disse il serpente "E ho bisogno che tu collabori!

STUPIDA!"

Il serpente ruotò su se stesso e la fece cadere a terra sciogliendole i capelli.

"Siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato."disse il serpente "Ricominciamo.

Sono tuo amico e devo mostrarti una cosa.

Ma ti avviso se non ubbidisci ti appendo ai rami dell'albero del vero e del falso e poi ti scuoio viva!"

"No,per favore."disse lei seduta a terra "Per favore non farmi male."

"Allora alzati,mortale."disse il serpente.

Lei iniziò a seguirlo e l'animale la condusse davanti ad un albero che aveva delle mele che avevano le pulsazioni del cuore umano.

"Ma cosa..."disse Eva.

"Questo è l'albero di cui ti parlavo."disse il serpente "L'albero creato da Nammu."

"Chi?"disse lei.

"La divinità degli dei."disse il serpente "Il signore dei signori.

Un tempo gli dei la pregavano e la veneravano,poi il grande capo Anu abolì la religione."

"E cosa devo fare?"disse lei sorpresa.

"Guarda l'albero molto attentamente."disse l'animale "Il resto lo farà lui."

Eva ubbidì e l'albero le proiettò davanti delle immagini.

Vide come era e come poteva essere.

Vide che da persona in armonia con il creato poteva diventare sovrana di popolazioni.

Eva si mise le mani sulla bocca e corse via.

"ENLIL!"urlò Enki dando un pugno al volto del fratello e facendolo cadere da un dirupo"COME TI PERMETTI!

NON CREDERE CHE ME NE STIA A GUARDARE MENTRE ABUSI DI LORO!"

Enlil era a terra "AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!

Ridicolo!…

Eheheheheh!

Hai fatto la tua scelta caro fratello.

Stai volutamente seminando discordia.

Prenditi le responsabilità delle tue azioni."il dio continuò a ridere.

Enki atterrò accanto a lui.

"Spero tu sappia cosa deriverà da questo."disse Enlil.

"Per quanto riguarda la discordia quella c'è sempre stata."disse lui andando via.

"No!"disse Enlil "Non è vero,si trattava di divergenze negli obbiettivi.

I principi morali che nutri verso di loro saranno annullati in seguito!"

Ninurta stava vagando nell'Eden.

Nergal arrivò e trovò Enlil.

"Mio signore,cosa è accaduto?"disse Nergal.

"Enki ha perso il senno."disse lui "Non credevo fosse così ottuso."

"Lo fermo subito."disse Nergal.

"No,lascialo andare."disse Enlil mettendosi seduto.

"Ma..."disse il dio.

"Ho detto di lasciarlo andare."disse Enlil "Non è il momento di fare giustizia,d'altronde nemmeno io sono stato giusto con lui.

Il suo ideale verrà meno quando dovrà confrontarsi con Anu."

Ninurta era con Eva in un tempio.

"Sperò che tu abbia portato a termine la missione."disse Enki appena giunto.

"Si,questa mortale era agitata per motivi ignoti,ma alla fine l'ho calmata e le ho spiegato come stanno le cose."

"Bene,ora andiamo via."disse Enki.

"Eva, ti ho cercato per mezzo Eden."disse Adamo poco dopo "Ma dov'eri?"

"Ammiravo un albero quando ho visto come sono e come potrei essere."disse Eva "Ed è stato bellissimo."disse piangendo "E un peccato che ciò che ho visto sia svanito.

Sperò che,come per il sole,ritornerà."

Enki era sul carro con Ninurta.

"Forse era spaventata proprio per questo."disse Ninurta "Avrà visto un demone."

"Si,forse."disse Enki "Enlil ha fatto un vero disastro.

Spero non abbia lasciato spalancati i cancelli di quella dimensione o tutti gli spiriti maligni passeranno.

Atterrarono e raggiunsero una foresta.

"Questa foresta è meravigliosa."disse Ninurta "Comunque quella donna è a rischio."

"Lei è protetta da leggi specifiche."disse Enki "Nessun dio oserà toccarla."

"Si,so che la mortale non verrà uccisa,ma non riesco a stare tranquillo pensando a chi si cela in quel posto."disse Ninurta.

"Preoccupati per noi."disse lui "Anche se Enlil è conosciuto per la sua compostezza,non tarderà a contrattaccare in maniera pesante.

Potrebbe anche chiamare le divinità che amministrano le anime nella dimensione dei defunti.

Tuttavia il tuo umore cela qualcosa.

Sicuro di non avere nulla da dire?"

"Ho trovato quella donna che correva terrorizzata,poi l'ho vista cadere e scoppiare a ridere e a piangere contemporaneamente."disse lui "Li è successo qualcosa di orribile."

"Se è ciò che penso potrei doverle strappare l'anima."disse Enki "Spero veramente che non abbia davvero visto ciò che credo."

"Enki..."disse Ninurta "Grazie per aver compreso la mia preoccupazione."

"Tranquillo,ormai è cosa fatta."disse Enki "Abbiamo trovato il resto degli dei."

Davanti a loro c'erano Ashenan,la dea della Luce, Belili e la dea della guarigione Bau.

Bellili aveva lunghi capelli marroni e una corona di fiori.

Il collo e l'inizio delle spalle erano scoperti,poi iniziava un lungo vestito verde chiaro che si muoveva da solo e arrivava fino a terra.

"È tornato Enki."disse Belili.

"E porto cattive notizie."disse Enki sedendosi su una pietra "I demoni si sono alleati con Enlil."

"Cosa?!"disse Bau.

"Oh no..."disse Belili.

Adamo era seduto a terra tra le erbe alcuni giorni dopo nell'Eden.

"Adamo,ma che ti prende?"disse Eva "Non hai ancora finito.

Non avremo di che mangiare stasera."

"Sono stanco."disse Adamo "Manderò avanti gli atri."

"Adamo...ricordi quell'albero di cui ti ho parlato."disse Eva "Quel serpente,qualsiasi cosa fosse, ci ha dato una possibilità.

Sfruttiamola."

Lei si sedette schiena contro schiena con Adamo.

"Ma sei pazza?"disse Adamo "Lo sai che vuol dire?"

"Che se ci mettiamo di fronte all'albero della vita diventeremo immortali e non avremo più bisogno che loro ci tocchino l'anima per farci restare giovani in eterno."disse Eva.

"L'anima di un dio è diversa da quella mortale."disse Adamo "Non si possono acquisire i loro poteri.

Non saremo mai come loro.

Sono le regole della realtà e di chiunque fosse quella che pregavano."

"Lo so,ma per quanto riguarda la vita eterna..."disse Eva "Noi due saremo come loro."


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

LA SENTENZA.

Sotto l'acqua gelida dell'Alaska c'era una dea che veniva illuminata dalla luce che il sole portava sotto l'acqua.

Aveva la pelle bianco latte,gli occhi rossi,i capelli biondi lunghi,con una linea rossa che marcava l'attaccatura dei capelli alla fronte.

Sui capelli c'era una fascia di metallo scuro con al centro una pietra rossa circolare.

Questa fascia aveva due punte dirette verso il basso che seguivano i contorni del viso e poi,a metà mascella,piegavano verso i basso.

Dai capelli uscivano fuori punte occasionali di metallo nero,che erano sottili,piegate verso l'esterno e poi verso l'alto,ma con la punta sempre diretta all'indietro.

Sulla parte centrale della testa,i capelli formavano due corna che puntavano all'indietro e partivano da poco sopra le tempie e anche la parte finale della chioma era simile a delle corna.

Il collo e le spalle erano coperti da un mantello nero che arrivava all'altezza del gomito,poi sotto il primo ce n'era uno rosso e sotto ancora uno nero.

Le braccia erano bianche e al posto delle mani aveva delle lunghe pinne a tre punte,di cui quella superiore era la più grande.

Non indossava vestiti.

Sui fianchi c'era una linea rossa che si divideva in due più piccole,la prima passava sopra il seno,che era privo di capezzoli,la seconda poco sollo,ma le linee,che da entrambe le parti,puntavano verso il centro del petto,non si incontravano mai.

Anche all'altezza della vita c'erano delle linee rosse e anche sulle gambe e sulle caviglie.

Sulla schiena,all'altezza della vita c'erano due pinne che andavano in direzioni diverse.

Intorno a lei c'erano delle catene che ruotavano vorticosamente e trascinavano pezzi di ghiaccio.

Lei era la dea Sedna.

America centrale.

Penisola dello Yucatan

Golfo del Messico.

Le onde del mare si increspavano sulla spiaggia e i crostacei camminavano su essa.

Una divinità leopardo,con un serpente rosso che gli usciva dalla testa, era sulla spiaggia.

Si chiamava Balam

"Per i mortali il sole batte davvero forte qui."disse il leopardo "La massa d'acqua tumultuosa è sempre in agitazione tanto da modellare il territorio più di quanto stiamo facendo noi dei.

A differenza degli altri abbiamo un vantaggio.

Non abbiamo niente da fare.

Possiamo spesso rilassarci e goderci il lento scorrere delle giornate proprio perché...non c'è fretta."

Accanto a lui c'era una dea con i capelli neri e senza vestiti.

Indossava solo diverse conchiglie e qualche bracciale.

Aveva tuttavia una coda da rettile.

Il suo nome era Auilix.

In quel momento atterrò un enorme uomo pipistrello.

Aveva un elmo d'oro con una punta al centro della testa e altre quattro che uscivano dai lati di quella principale.

Anche gli occhi erano coperti da due placche d'oro.

La pelle era viola e la testa da pipistrello.

Dall'elmo scendeva un velo azzurro che copriva la parte dietro del collo.

Le spalle erano coperte con delle placche d'oro con sopra due serpenti con un corno.

Le braccia terminavano con due grosse punte rosse e delle enormi ali.

Aveva delle placche d'oro che coprivano parte del petto,attaccate a quelle sulle spalle.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cinta con una placca d'oro e un gonnellino blu.

Le ginocchia erano coperte dalle placche e anche i polpacci.

I piedi avevano due unghie appuntite.

Si chiamava Camazotz.

"Sta arrivando Camazotz."disse Auilix.

"Si, Auilix."disse il dio leopardo "Non mi sembra aspettassimo una sua visita."

"No infatti,ma finalmente avremo modo di fare qualcosa."disse Auilix.

"Ben arrivato."disse Balam "Fatto buon viaggio?"

"Vedo che hai qualcosa in mano?"disse Auilix "Si tratta forse di qualcosa per noi?"

"Ebbene,si."disse il dio porgendo loro una pietra che emanava luce verde come quella di Enki "Sono riuscito a recuperare la gemma dell'anima."

"Un'altra di queste si trova oltre l'oceano."disse Camazotz "La gemma della mente."

"E perché non è con te."disse Auilix.

"Non siamo gli unici dei sulla Terra."disse Camazotz "Ci sono altre personificazioni di elementi e hanno probabilmente altri aldilà dove portano le anime dei defunti."

"Lascia la pietra magica qui."disse Balam "Creare anime e corpi si rivela faticoso.

Con quella non avremo più problemi."

"Allora il progetto di creare dei mortali è avvenuto anche in altri luoghi."disse Auilix "In passato avevo percepito anche personificazioni delle coscienze dei pianeti che sono poco fuori dalla Terra."

Una tartaruga camminava sulla spiaggia e entrava nel mare.

"Avrei tanto voluto prendere l'altra gemma,ma non so di cosa siano capaci quelle divinità,perciò non ho voluto rischiare di dover ricostruire il mio corpo da capo."disse Camatotz.

"Beh,forse avresti dovuto rischiare."disse Auilix.

"È vero che il mio compito prevede anche di portare messaggi di altri dei,ma non mi aspettavo di giungere qui e venire contestato.

Non so come potrebbero prenderla i capi dei."

La tartaruga entrò nel mare e iniziò a nuotare.

"Credo dovresti ascoltare la dea della Luna,dato che parli di lamentele."disse Aulix indicando un altra divinità poco distante.

Aveva la pelle arancione e la testa con il muso leggermente allungato.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito verde aderente.

Poi aveva un gonnellino verde che lasciava scoperte le gambe.

Si chiamava Coyolxauhqui.

"Avete finito di perdere tempo?"disse Coyolxauhqui "Abbiamo delle faccende in sospeso perciò non fatemi perdere la pazienza un'altra volta!"

"Salve ,Coyolxauhqui."disse Auilix.

"Guarda cosa ci ha portato."disse Balam "Che ne pensi."

"Credo sia il momento che io me ne vada..."disse Camatotz.

"Dio pipistrello!..."disse la dea "Te ne vai di già?

Non avere fretta...vedi se i grandi dei si preoccupassero di noi adesso mi avresti portato il cubo cosmico invece di un sasso magico.

Mi chiedo perché Atlatonin non mi aiuti a cercarlo.

Con quello non avrei bisogno di controllare gli elementi con i miei poteri.

Invece mi ritrovo a dover fare tutto da sola.

Sono mesi che chiedo aiuto.

Ma la dea madre delle coste non ha mosso un dito."

"Chiederò e porterò risposta."disse lui.

In una dimensione di nuvole scure, in basso, e nuvole chiare,con una luce bianca in alto,c'era la dea Amaterasu.

Lei aveva dei tratti orientali,con lunghi capelli neri che arrivavano fino alle ginocchia.

Dietro la sua testa c'era sospesa una placca d'oro con una punta sula parte superiore,poi altre punte sui lati e altre due ai lati in basso.

La placca era irregolare e vagamente piramidale.

Aveva degli orecchini formati da tre cilindri d'oro.

Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti.

Aveva una maglietta che copriva il petto e le spalle di colore bianco,con i contorni rossi.

La parte iniziale delle braccia era scoperta,poi iniziava un vestito bianco,poi sul gomito c'era una fascia rossa e poi il vestito tornava bianco e con delle maniche enormi.

La parte finale delle maniche era rossa e su di esse vi era un cerchio dello stesso colore.

A meta della pancia iniziava un mantello rosso che si apriva sulla parte bassa del corpo da cui usciva fuori una gonna bianca che arrivava a terra.

Nella mano destra aveva uno scudo rotondo,con i contorni d'oro e la parte dentro grigia.

In mano aveva una spada dal manico d'oro e la lama lunghissima.

Dietro di lei,all'altezza della testa,c'erano due punte d'oro che erano rivolte verso l'alto e collegate ad un cerchio.

Poi c'erano delle ali,separate da lei,ma dietro,che erano fatte da placche d'oro.

Gli occhi erano rossi.

Giardino dell'Eden…

"Dove si è cacciato Adamo?"disse uno degli uomini che raccoglieva grano "Come al solito scompare quando c'è da faticare.

Ma questa volta ha toccato il colmo!"

"Era davanti a me poco fa."disse un altro.

"MI è sembrato di vederlo con Eva."disse il primo "Quei due stanno tramando qualcosa,me lo sento.

Non può spassarsela mentre noi lavoriamo."

"Non essere così severo."disse lui "È quello che ha lavorato più di tutti."

"Vi ricordate di quando raccontava dei momenti in cui era solo e noi non eravamo nemmeno un'idea?"disse un terzo,mentre lavorava.

"Insomma,basta chiacchierare!"disse il secondo "Prima ci dividiamo,prima li troviamo.

Oppure potremo chiedere agli dei di rintracciarlo.

Loro ci metterebbero un istante,espandendo la mente."

"Meglio di no."disse il secondo "Teniamoci per noi questa faccenda."

"Io lo cercherò ad est."disse il primo.

"Io andrò ad ovest."disse il terzo.

Loro erano nascosti nel grano.

"Davvero fastidiosi i miei fratelli."disse Adamo che era sopra Eva.

Lui si spostò "Questa attività è molto bella,ma ora sono stanco."

"Di già?"disse lei.

"Ascolta,adesso credo che dovremo capire a cosa e come prepararci..."disse Adamo"...sapendo di aver preso in considerazione l'idea di quella creatura che hai conosciuto."

"Quel che è stato è stato."disse lei "Non ci possiamo più tirare indietro."

I due si presero la mano.

"Siamo complici e quindi una cosa sola."disse Eva baciando Adamo.

Sotto un tempio c'erano delle grotte.

La dea Astarte camminava per i sotterranei.

Aveva lunghi capelli arancioni,lisci con delle trecce nella parte finale.

Aveva una corona con tre aspirali al centro della fronte.

Aveva grandi occhi verdi.

Alla base del collo era legato un lungo e stretto mantello verde scuro che era molto lungo e si muoveva da solo.

Veniva legato da un fermaglio d'oro sulla parte destra del petto.

Sugli avambracci aveva due bracciali d'oro che li coprivano interamente,con incise sopra delle linee.

In mezzo al seno aveva un fermaglio d'oro che teneva un vestito che copriva la parte finale del petto,mentre l'inizio era scoperto.

La pancia era scoperta,poi all'altezza della vita c'erano altri due fermagli d'oro ai lati che tenevano due mantelli bianchi che arrivavano a terra e si muovevano da soli.

Era scalza.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un bastone di legno,con un cristallo verde smeraldo lungo che emanava una leggera luce.

"Astarte."disse l'angelo di luce con i capelli corti che era apparso davanti a lei.

"ANGELI?!"disse lei voltandosi e vedendo Nammu dietro di lei.

Non pensando materializzò una sfera di energia verde nella mano sinistra e indietreggiò"STAI LONTANA DA ME!  
SAI CHE SONO STATI LORO,IO NON CENTRO NIENTE!"

"Di cosa hai paura?"disse Nammu "Non mi sarei mostrato come spirito se avessi voluto distruggerti.

Saresti sparita e basta."

"Cosa significa questa apparizione?"disse Astarte "Da molto non ti manifesti."

"Io e te non ci siamo mai parlati."disse Nammu "Nessuno dovrà saperlo.

Come sai sono solito scegliere degli emissari.

Non agisco quasi mai direttamente.

MI serve il tuo orgoglio.

Ognuno di voi ha un potere unico e irripetibile,derivato dall'energia che ho inviato negli elementi per crearvi.

Tu eccelli soprattutto nel convincere gli altri,in un modo o nell'altro.

Devi essere pronta.

Milkom e Kemosh…

Devi tenerli d'occhio e intervenire se serve."

"In che senso se serve?"disse lei abbassando la mano e facendo sparire la sfera.

"Abbi fede."disse Nammu "Tutto verrà rivelato figlia mia.

Ci sarà un momento in cui vi scontrerete,regina del cielo."

"Sarò pronta,mia dea."disse Astarte "Nammu."

"Non serve più quel nome."disse lei che cambiò aspetto,mantenendo la sua incorporeità.

Aveva i capelli neri,lisci e molto lunghi.

Due ciocche cadevano ai lati del volto e arrivavano all'altezza del petto.

Il resto dei capelli era legato a coda di cavallo da una placca nera con linee d'oro.

Le orecchie erano diventate enormi corna nere che andavano prima indietro,poi si piegavano leggermente verso l'esterno e poi continuavano all'indietro.

Malgrado fossero legati i capelli arrivavano quasi a metà delle gambe.

La sua pelle era bianca pallida.

I suoi occhi avevano la pelle intorno nera e le pupille rosse.

Anche le labbra erano nere.

Metà del collo era coperta da una placca d'oro con un cristallo sferico rosso,con un punto nero al centro.

Le spalle erano scoperte,poi ,a metà polpaccio, iniziava il vestito nero,totalmente aderente che la copriva anche le mani,che avevano unghie lunghissime e appuntite.

Aveva anche un bracciale d'oro che copriva gli avambracci,ma sulla parte che dava verso l'esterno c'erano due punte ricurve.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un lungo vestito nero che arrivava a terra.

Sotto il seno aveva una placca d'oro con un occhio rosso al centro e dei denti d'oro appuntiti nella parte bassa.

Oltre al vestito c'erano due mantelli,uno davanti ed uno dietro,che arrivavano quasi a terra.

I piedi erano nudi.

Aveva due ali di metallo incorporee sulla schiena,all'altezza della vita.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un'asta d'oro che terminava in un modo simile ad una falce,ma

la parte finale aveva un muso allungato con dei denti e un orbita priva di occhio.

L'altra parte dell'asta aveva una punta leggermente ricurva.

"D'ora in poi chiamami Awen."disse lei svanendo.

Una voce parlò nell'Eden "Eva,mi occorri.

Devi entrare nel recinto delle mucche.

Interrompi tutto ciò che stai facendo e liberati di tutto."

Eva,che aveva i capelli legati,era arrivata al recinto "Va bene,sono arrivata.

Sto entrando proprio ora."

Lei cominciò a toccare gli animali "Queste creature sono affaticate,ma non presentano tracce di lesioni o malattie.

Improvvisamente un toro la caricò e lei cadde a terra."

Uno degli uomini arrivò "Indietro Eva!

Calma bestia!"

Il toro lo incornò e lo scagliò via.

"NO!"urlò lei "ADAMO!"

Il toro stava per coprirla.

"È la fine."disse lei coprendosi il volto.

"FERMATI ANIMALE!"urlò Innana che lo afferrò per le corna e lo gettò a terra "Presto vai."

Lei corse via e la dea mise il piede sul collo del toro.

"Ma cosa sono queste urla?"disse Adamo.

"ADAMO!"disse lei che lo abbracciò "Credevo fossi tu quello di prima."

Lei sentì un fortissimo dolore alla pancia e cadde in ginocchio.

"Che ti succede ora?"disse Adamo.

"Un dolore alla pancia."disse lei "Non riesco a sopportarlo."

La dea arrivò a super velocità "È stata ferita?"

La dea si chinò con una luce che usciva dalla mano destra "No,niente ferite.

Almeno esterne.

Coraggio Adamo,prendila in braccio.

Dopotutto è tua compagna.

Dimostrati uomo."

Sulle nuvole c'era una piattaforma di roccia volante con un trono su cui sedeva Nabu.

"Penso sia arrivata l'ora."pensò Utu "Anche se avrei voluto continuare a seguire questo crepuscolo.

Rivedere la stella che mi ha dato vita mi piace sempre."

Il dio aprì un portale e si trovò in una dimensione dove c'era un infinito spazio azzurro.

Erano presenti anche Anu,Belili,Utu,Ninurta,Mushdama.

Belili era completamente nuda,aveva i capelli biondi e lunghi e sulla testa aveva quattro corna,due rivolte in avanti e due indietro.

Mushdama era simile ad Enki,per aspetto e per vestito solo che il cappello e l'abito erano rossi.

"Possiamo dare inizio al consiglio divino."disse Anu che arrivò volando da sopra gli altri che erano "seduti" a cerchio con le gambe incrociate "Vi annunciò che vi ho convocati per diversi motivi.

Come sapete vi sono due gruppi a cui fanno capo Enlil ed Enki e si sono verificati contrasti tra dei importanti,come voi.

Dovremo quindi affrontare questioni varie riguardanti i fini gli obbiettivi e i mezzi con i quali dovremo operare."

Gli altri salutarono Anu.

"Salute a tutti voi che siete venuti in questa dimensione."disse Anu "Tra non molto giungerà tra noi un altro dio che tutti voi conoscete.

Nel frattempo direi che possiamo iniziare con le presentazioni.

Utu,dio del sole,capo enkita,Belili,dea della luce,consorte del dio del sole Bel,Ninurta,dio della guerra,figlio minore di Enlil,Mushdama dio dell'architettura.

Avete libera parola.

Vi chiedo di rispettare la successione e i tempi degli interventi perché preferirei non intervenire per modellare il dialogo.

Potete cominciare."

"Comincerei io..."disse Utu.

"Prego,Utu."disse Anu.

"Vorrei cominciare con il lamentare l'intrusione di diversi mostri mandati da Enlil."disse Utu "Ciò mi costringe a effettuare molti scontri,senza contare che Nergal ha assunto il controllo di quella parte della Mesopotamia.

E ora sono tantissime le lamentele che giungono da li.

Abbiamo anche dovuto convivere con alcuni ominidi della zona."

"Confermo anch'io."disse Belili "Questi mortali non restano sempre perfetti come noi e,dato che si sporcano,hanno bisogno di norme per restare puliti.

Norme che non hanno assolutamente!

E non è nemmeno facile farci sentire da quelle genti bestiali."

"Questa faccenda della minoranza e tanto irrilevante,quanto fuori luogo,somma Belili."disse Ninurta "Voi vi siete allontanati dagli ordini che avevate ricevuto e di proposito.

Per di più,non ci sono regole che vietano l'arrivo del gruppo Enlita."

"Ninurta,il nostro tempo qui si sta riducendo sempre di più."disse Belili "A me sembra che solo Enki cerchi di trovare rimedi per evitare una catastrofe.

Il nostro intento dovrebbe essere sostenuto da tutti gli dei,ma per te e Enlil siamo più che superflui.

Nella zona della Grecia sono giunte,dagli elementi,le personificazioni delle coscienze dei pianeti e sono molto forti."

"Non sono un problema per noi."disse Ninurta "E poi in questo momento c'è una guerra interna tra Crono e i suoi figli."

"Si,infatti."disse Utu "I terremoti,causati dallo scontro a volte giungono fino a noi."

"Comunque l'atteggiamento di Enlil va contro i nostri principi."disse Belili.

"Mi intrometto,Anu."disse Mushama.

"Prego,Mushdama."disse Anu.

"Bisogna considerare che gli dei Enliti sono stati distribuiti in modo da non causare problemi."disse Mushdama "Egli non vuole far in modo che gli dei non possano costruire la grande dimora che ospiterà tutti loro.

Ci sarebbero voluti solo pochi secondi,ma i continui conflitti hanno reso impossibile realizzare l'opera.

Tutti noi dovremmo sentirci uniti in questo progetto.

Nel frattempo ci sono tonnellate d'oro che Ki ha preso e ha portato nel suo tempio.

Io proporrei di fare lo stesso,ora che i mortali esterni sono tornati a casa.

Lei si sta già beando di quelle ricchezze e noi stiamo a litigare.

L'obbiettivo resterà quello che Anu ci ha dato.

Governare questo territorio."

Mushdama fece uscire una luce dalle sue mani materializzando l'interno del tempio di Ki.

"Percepisco nel tuo discorso un tono eccessivamente critico verso di lei e quello che più mi infastidisce è che cerchi di nasconderlo..."disse Anu.

"Sappiamo cosa facciamo e perché lo facciamo."disse Mushadama "Non c'è bisogno che tu ce lo riproponga.

Qui il problema è derivato dal fatto che ci sono state intrusioni degli enliti.

Se fosse per me li farei ritirare lasciando che gli Enkiti facciano ciò che devono,ma Enlil è fermo sulle sue decisioni.

In più è fissato sul controllo dei mortali."

"Loro devono essere controllati e seguiti,sia in questa vita che nella prossima."disse

Anu che fece uscire una luce dalla sua mano e materializzò l'immagine di Adamo.

"A loro va riconosciuta una certa dose di libertà."disse Belili "Enki si è dimostrato più che lungimirante in questo."

"Se mi è permesso,ora vorrei parlare della minaccia esterna."disse Utu "Essendo il dio del sole,sono collegato mentalmente alla stella e vi assicuro che la situazione è grave.

Un pianeta dall'orbita irregolare rispetto agli altri sta per entrare nella fascia di asteroidi.

Come sapete ha già distrutto il pianeta che si trovava al suo interno in un precedente ciclo.

Il suo passaggio causerà grandi calamità."

"E la sua personificazione dove si trova?"disse Ninurta.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Utu "Infatti questo è un altro problema.

Potremmo essere attaccati all'improvviso."

"In quel caso saremo pronti."disse Anu "In più credo che una volta che il pianeta sarà fuori dalla fascia di asteroidi,dovremo trasferirci li.

Usarlo come nostra casa esclusiva."

"Potrebbe essere una buona idea."disse Ninurta.

"Come vi comporterete con la vita dei mortali?"disse Belili.

"Per quanto mi riguarda,farli ringiovanire ciclicamente è già troppo."disse Mushdama "Io dico di non insegnargli come funziona la magia.

Creare stregoni sarebbe un rischio.

Non vogliamo che imparino a ringiovanire il corpo con l'anima senza il nostro aiuto.

Il fatto di avergli dato l'eternità è più che sufficiente."

Innana aveva fatto sdraiare Eva su una tavola di pietra,nel suo tempio e aveva messo la mano sopra di lei,dalla quale usciva luce.

C'era anche Ninli.

"Non presenta difetti o lesioni ai muscoli."disse lei "I polmoni sono in perfetta funzione e non ci sono problemi con le vene.

All'inizio pensavo che avesse mangiato qualcosa che le aveva fatto male,ma nell'intestino non c'è nulla.

L'utero..."

La mano della dea smise di muoversi.

"...e questo?"disse Innana "Ora capisco.

Però non vedo come possa essere possibile.

Devo riferire subito."

"Sicura?"disse Ninli.

"Si."disse Innana.

Intanto all'assemblea…

"Sono numerose le azioni che vengono compiute da noi."disse Utu "Gradirei che venissimo trattati con rispetto."

"Avete chiaro che dare ai mortali maggiore libertà,costerà un impegno da parte nostra nel seguirli molto maggiore e che potrebbe durare millenni?"disse Mushdama "Come si potrà controllare lo sviluppo di quel mortale?

Dopo la morte non è un problema controllarli,ma qui,mentre sono in vita?"

In quel momento apparve Enlil "Salve a tutti e mi scuso per il ritardo."

"Enlil,quale onore."disse Belili.

"Ho sentito le ultime frasi e vorrei completare il quadro degli eventi."disse Enlil e dalla sua mano uscì l'immagine di Enki che lo colpiva la volto "Ecco il motivo del mio ritardo.

Osservate bene l'immagine del passato.

È accaduto da poco.

Come potete ben vedere,mio fratello e primo figlio,era a corto di argomenti di conversazione."

"MI dispiace molto vedere scene simili."disse Mushdama "Un'azione simile non è accettabile ne perdonabile.

Il mio odio verso il tuo fratello ,e allo stesso tempo primo figlio,e tutti coloro che lo seguono,cresce ogni istante di più.

Non si sarebbe dovuto permettere di compiere un simile gesto!"

"Sapete meglio di me quanto Enki non sia impulsivo e di certo non agisce in questi modi senza una ragione."disse Belili "Avrà di certo avuto le sue buone ragioni.

Inoltre intromettersi in una discussione seria con argomenti simili sia davvero poco intelligente."

"BELILI,COME TI PERMETTI!"disse Mushdama allungando la mano verso di lei e materializzando una sfera azzurra "IL VOSTRO ENKI È SOLTANTO UN FOLLE!"

"Mushdama!"disse lei "Piccolo insolente!"

"Il mio comando è stato scelto perché considerato il migliore."disse Enlil "Voi non potete fare altro che accettarlo e adattarvi o sarete emarginati!"

"Basta così!"disse Anu "Non posso far procedere un'assemblea così agitata!

Per ora ho abbastanza elementi per tirare le somme a diverse questioni.

Vi informo che nel prossimo futuro verranno applicati dei provvedimenti che saranno approvati da me,per facilitare i vostri progetti.

I cambiamenti sulle tematiche discusse saranno radicali e per me è chiaro che agli enkiti va riconosciuto un ruolo che sarà fondamentale nel mantenimento del loro ruolo…

D'altra parte gli operati di Enlil e dei suoi devono procedere senza intoppi e già qui suggerisco che le rispettive fazioni si occupino ognuno dei propri progetti senza intralciare il lavoro della controparte.

Sono sicuro che le cose miglioreranno se lavorerete separatamente.

Ad ogni modo a breve vi farò sapere cosa ho deciso.

Sono certo che tutti voi cercherete di mantenere questo equilibrio inalterato.

Il tempo stringe dei…

Sud America.

Lago Titicaca.

Altipiani Andini.

Un lama vide un tempio rettangolare da cui usciva una forte luce e ci fu un'aura di luce che si sollevò da esso.

I lama fuggirono terrorizzati.

La luce atterrò nei pressi di un tempio molto più grande con in torno diversi livelli prima del terreno.

La divinità era un uomo con la pelle scura,con un elmo rosso,che aveva un corno di metallo giallo che andava all'indietro.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti,ma intorno al collo aveva una collana di foglie e dei bracciali d'oro che ricoprivano metà degli avambracci.

Indossava un gonnellino rosso con le estremità dorate che terminava prima del ginocchio.

"Un'intrusione da parte di dei sconosciuti."disse il dio "Una cosa simile non può essere tollerata."

"Non siamo tuoi nemici."disse Enki che atterrò immediatamente.

Nell'Eden,Adamo stava facendo una scultura su una colonna utilizzando martello e scalpello.

"Adamo,a che punto sei?"disse la voce di Innana.

"Ho quasi terminato."disse lui."Non manca molto."

Lui si voltò "Chi va la?"

Dall'ombra uscì Eva.

"Eva sei tu?"disse Adamo "Finalmente ti ha guarita.

Ma cosa ti hanno fatto di preciso?"

"Purtroppo non ricordo nulla."disse lei "L'unica cosa i ricordo è che mi hanno poggiata su un tavolo di pietra.

Erano molto silenziose,quindi penso non ci sia nulla di grave,ma non ne sono certa.

Vedo che ti hanno chiesto l'ennesima raffigurazione."disse lei chinandosi verso la colonna e poi lo abbracciò "Andiamo in un posto tranquillo."

Lei lo prese per mano e lo portò via "Aspetta,devo finire."

"No,ci penserai dopo."disse lei e i due andarono a correre "Credo che non ti puniranno se ti fermi cinque minuti,visto che a volte salti interi giorni.

Andiamo nel posto dove c'è l'albero!

È ora che anche tu veda quello che ho visto io.

Poi potremo anche stenderci e nasconderci alla vista degli dei.

Il serpente diceva che li non ci possono vedere."

"Va bene,facciamo a chi arriva prima!"disse Adamo.

"Adamo,hai finito?"disse la voce di Innana "Adamo?"

"Vinco io!"disse Adamo,correndo davanti agli altri uomini.

"Non vale tagliarmi la strada!"disse Eva.

Più lontano ,da una nube nera, si materializzò una divinità femminile.

Aveva un elmo che copriva la parte superiore della testa.

Questo elmo,di metallo bluastro, aveva quattro grosse punte,leggermente ricurve verso l'interno,che andavano verso l'alto.

Le più esterne erano larghe,mentre le più interne erano più piccole e in mezzo c'era uno spuntone.

Al centro della fronte,proprio sotto l'elmo,aveva una pietra incastonata nella fronte.

La pietra era azzurra e ornata d'oro.

Le sopracciglia erano nere e ondulate come se fossero liquide.

La pelle era bianca,i capelli lisci le arrivavano fino poco più in basso delle spalle.

Aveva una collana con una pietra uguale a quella che aveva sulla fronte.

Le spalle e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti.

Il seno e il resto del copro erano protetti da un vestito di un blu talmente scuro da sembrare nero.

"Sono appena giunta dal regno dei morti."disse lei.

"Bene,Ereshkigal."disse la voce di Innana "Li vedi?"

"Si,stanno dirigendosi a est del giardino."disse la dea "Confermo sono soli."

"Anf..."disse Adamo "Pant…

Primo..."

"Sono già stanca."disse lei "Sediamoci all'ombra.

È una giornata davvero calda..."

L'albero proiettò le immagini ad Adamo che si vide re e padrone degli altri.

Passò del tempo e loro si sedettero sotto l'albero.

"Visto,Adamo?"disse lei "Non mentivo.

Questo non è l'unico modo di vivere.

Esiste un altro albero che ha le mele brillanti,come se emanassero luce propria."

"Stento ancora a crederci."disse Adamo "E poi a cosa servirebbe diventare immortali definitivamente?

Credi che dovrebbero temerci?

Sono invulnerabili."

"Invece credo temano che diventiamo immortali."disse lei "Non avremmo più bisogno del loro aiuto.

Dato che siamo i loro figli,alla fine ci accetteranno e cominceranno a trattarci come loro pari.

Potrebbero iniziare a farci viaggiare con loro,forse potremo incontrare i più potenti.

E forse...un giorno potrebbero decidere di servirci."

"Hahaha!"disse Adamo "Per il cielo,Eva.

Mi sto veramente sentendo male dar ridere.

Invece dimmi,credi sappiano da cosa dipende quel tuo dolore?"

"Credo...che lo sappiano."disse Eva sorridendo "Ma non mi importa.

Li metteremo davanti al fatto compiuto e non potranno farci nulla.

Dovranno arrendersi all'evidenza."

La dea Innana si stava avvicinando a loro senza che se ne accorgessero e aveva gli occhi che emanavano uno strano bagliore bianco.

Con lei c'erano Ereshkigal e Nergal.

"C'è troppa calma,Eva."disse Adamo "Non mi piace,di solito ci chiamano spesso."

I due erano dietro dei cespugli e le tre divinità erano dietro di loro.

"Adamo!"disse Innana "Eva!"

"?!"disse Adamo,mentre vide i tre.

"Eccovi."disse Innana "Mio signore,Enlil,come avete ordinato."

"Bene."disse una voce nella sua testa "Procedi."

"Premetto che se dipendesse da me,vi distruggerei subito e poi lascerei le vostre anime ai due dei dei morti qui presenti che vi darebbero una bella punizione!"disse Innana e la terra tremò leggermente.

I due erano abbracciati.

"Ma purtroppo non dipende da me."disse Innana,materializzando dei vestiti "Venite fuori dai cespugli.

Enlil atterrò sul posto e il cielo si oscurò "Ora posso capire per intero il piano di mio fratello e lo trovo assai banale.

Banale quanto voi che mi avete disubbidito."

I due presero i vestiti.

Adamo aveva una maglietta a maniche corte e dei pantaloncini corti.

Eva un vestito che arrivava a metà delle gambe.

"La vostra scarsità di intelligenza è evidente..."disse Enlil "...e in questo caso si ripercuoterà in una decisione.

Una sentenza che voi stessi avete determinato con la vostra scelta.

E questa sentenza prevede che voi lasciate questo luogo.

Ora saprete cosa vuol dire vivere al di fuori di qui."

I due si presero per mano.

"Sarete costretti a dominare gli animali e a controllare tutto ciò che vi circonda o tutto ciò che vi circonda vi ucciderà."disse Enlil "Tu Adamo dovrai procurarti il cibo con fatica e tu Eva capirai che fare figli fa molto male.

Sarà per te rischioso e pericoloso."

I due si allontanarono.

A distanza c'erano Utu,Belili,Bau e Ninurta.

"Ma dove vanno?"disse Utu.

"Li mandano via?"disse Ninurta.

"Adamo,ricordati le mie parole..."disse la dea Bau,salutandolo.

"Me le ricorderò..."disse Adamo.

"...non essere mai preda..."disse Bau.

"Nergal,seguili."disse Enlil "Assicurati che non tornino indietro per alcun motivo.

Se lo fanno uccidili e poi fai alla loro anima ciò che vuoi.

Ti do il permesso di divertirti con il loro spirito per sempre.

Se si dovesse verificare non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.

Sono solo parassiti.

Io andrò a sradicare entrambi gli alberi,anzi tutti e tre."

Il dio si sollevò a mezz'aria e li seguì stando sollevato dal suolo "Abbandonate questo!

ALLONTANATEVI!

SVELTI!

NON FATE RITORNO!

SIETE LIBERI!

ANDATE!"

I due iniziarono a correre "Eva,corri!

Non ti voltare!"

"VIA!"disse il dio.

"Non mi servirà più questo."disse Eva che si slegò i capelli.

"State sempre vicini."disse Utu "Questo mondo vi riserverà grosse sorprese."

"..."disse Ninurta.

"Non dureranno due giorni."disse Belili "Non sanno come sopravvivere."

"Invece,secondo me,potranno cavarsela."disse Bau.

"Mi sento stranamente libera."disse Eva.

"Se davvero questo è il volere di Enki."disse Ninurta "Mi chiedo se anche per gli eventi futuri abbia già un progetto.

E se Enlil tenterà di anticiparlo in qualche modo."

I due erano ormai usciti "Spero non avremo più bisogno di loro,mio compagno."

"Solo con il tempo lo scopriremo,mia compagna."disse Adamo "Solo vivendo insieme lo sapremo.

D'ora un avanti dovremo sorreggerci a vicenda perché,se ora siamo in questa situazione,è per il volere de serpente che hai incontrato."

Enlil sradicò un albero dalle mele nere,con la sola forza delle mani "Ecco fatto.

Anche l'albero della trasgressione è sistemato,come gli altri due."

Gli enkiti erano nella foresta.

Il carro di Enki atterrò e lui scese.

"Enki è arrivato!"disse Belili.

"Una saluto a tutti voi."disse Enki "Vi informo che Enlil non desiste dalla sua posizione.

Dobbiamo aspettarci di vederlo ancora più determinato.

Anu ha visto tutto e ha già preso provvedimenti alla situazione di scontro che si è venuta a creare...e io sarò costretto a rivedere la mia posizione.

Cara Belili,che piacere averti ancora tra le mie forze!"disse Enki.

"Per me è un dovere e un onore farne parte e lo sai bene."disse Belili.

Enki le mise il braccio destro sulla spalla "Lieto di vederti così serena dea,ma ti consiglio di non abbassare la guardia.

Enlil non si accontenterà a cacciare quei due.

Presto si verrà alle maniere forti.

Da parte mia non c'è interesse ad aggredire per primo,non ce n'è mai stato."

"Ha chiamato i due dei del mondo dei morti."disse Bau.

"Lo so."disse Enki "Quei due non mi piacciono.

Se le cose si mettono male li affronteremo tutti insieme."

"No,tu dovrai preoccuparti di Enlil."disse Utu "Lascia quei due a me."

"Bene ora andiamo"disse Enki.

"Sai che ti seguirei sempre,anche sotto il nuovo simbolo."disse Belili.

"Simbolo?"disse Enki "Che simbolo?"

"Vedi una delle scelte dell'altissimo è stata quella di separare la nostra fazione da quella di Enlil."disse lei.

"Enki..."disse Enlil mentre delle scariche elettriche gli uscivano dagli occhi "...mi hai ingannato,ma io ti maledico e porro una maledizione sui mortali.

Che siano in perenne conflitto con gli altri."


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5

GLI ADAMITI

In una dimensione fatta di vapore informe simile a nuvole c'era il Demiurgo.

Aveva un volto maschile,giovane,con una barba bianca corta e baffi.

Aveva dei capelli bianchi,molto lunghi e lisci,gli occhi erano completamente azzurri e senza pupilla,il petto era scoperto come la spalla destra.

Aveva una tunica che copriva la parte sinistra del petto,spalla compresa,che era collegata alla cintura.

A metà dei bicipiti c'erano delle placche fatte d'oro,parte superiore,sei di metallo,parte inferiore,poi,dal gomito,fino al dorso della mani c'erano dei bracciali con la parte iniziale d'oro,poi la parte centrale il metallo,la parte che copriva i posi con una pietra azzurra e la parte che copriva il dorso delle mani.

Sulla parte esterna dei bracciali,c'erano delle punte d'oro che erano rivolte verso l'alto.

Aveva una cintura che era una grossa placca con la parte sopra d'oro,la parte centrale di metallo e la parte bassa d'oro.

Al centro c'era una placca con la parte superiore d'oro e a forma di cupola,poi la parte centrale a forma di triangolo rovesciato,di metallo,con dentro un simbolo di energia azzurra e poi una placca d'oro che seguiva i contorni di quella di metallo.

La cintura,nella parte più bassa,aveva una placa d'oro a cupola.

Da questa cintura partiva una tunica bianca che lasciava scoperte le gambe.

Dal ginocchio in poi iniziavano gli stivali d'oro che avevano la placca che copriva il ginocchio con una punta ricurva verso l'alto.

La mano destra del demiurgo era piegata in alto e toccava una luce gialla,che aveva intorno un cerchio incorporeo con intorno i simboli zodiacali.

L'altra mano era orientata verso il basso e l'indice toccava una luce azzurra che era attaccata al viso di un uomo calvo,incorporeo che aveva la parte bassa del corpo in formazione dalla povere.

Dal demiurgo partivano delle equazioni matematiche che circondavano la zona.

Nammu gli apparve davanti "Yaldabaoth.

Sono il signore,tuo creatore.

Sei pronto ad ubbidire,distruttore?"

"Si,mio creatore."disse il demiurgo.

Centro Africa...

Deserti rocciosi...

C'era un altipiano che scendeva a picco,alla base c'erano degli alberi per un tratto di terra e poi iniziava il deserto.

C'erano altri altipiani con alberi alla base.

Il dio Anasi era sospeso in aria.

Era un uomo con la pelle scura e i capelli corti.

Aveva una fascia marrone sulla fronte,dei tatuaggi intorno agli occhi e una corta barba,ma senza baffi.

A metà collo c'era una placca d'oro e alla base del collo c'erano due collane di conchiglie.

Le braccia,sei in tutto,erano scoperte come petto e pancia.

A metà dei polpacci aveva un bracciale d'oro.

Aveva un gonnellino marrone che lo copriva fino alle ginocchia,poi il resto era scoperto.

"Il sole batte forte sulla Terra."pensò Anasi "Ho passato mesi a preparare la creazione di quest'area.

Voglio insediarvi il gruppo di mortali che ho creato,per farli progredire autonomamente e prolificare.

Il territorio è molto vasto è li dobbiamo distribuire nel modo più equilibrato."

In una cavità c'era un villaggio fatto di case cubiche di fango con tetti di paglia,e intorno c'erano muri di pietre che segnavano i confini della città.

"Non appena ho trovato l'aera ideale,ho provveduto modificando la montagna rocciosa."penso Anasi "Ho scavato una cavità abbastanza ampia per creare una zona capace di creargli riparo.

La loro incapacità di proteggere e progredire è davvero evidente...per il momento ho mostrato loro come costruirsi piccole dimore con materiali che si trovano sul posto,come fango e paglia.

È più che sufficiente per dargli sicurezza e stabilità,anche in ambienti ostili come questo.

Quando il sole raggiunge il punto più alto nel cielo,uomini,donne,bambini e vecchi si mobilitano al centro del villaggio e cominciano a danzare e invocare il mio nome,una delle poche cose che riescono a pronunciare.

Essendo legato a loro odo le loro invocazioni nelle mia mente."

In una delle case c'era una maschera fatta di paglia.

Un uomo di colore,quasi completamente nudo,la prese e la indosso,poi si mise delle braccia si paglia,legandosele addosso.

"Adesso sembrano cercare di emulare ogni mio aspetto e ogni mio gesto."penso Anasi"Persino il mio fisico.

Per ore le loro grida si alzano da sotto il monte e allo stesso tempo vengono avvertite nella mia mente.

Mi fanno sorridere.

E io li odo mentre si divertono."

Il dio era sulla cima dell'altura.

Allungò il braccio e sollevò una roccia,poi chiuse il pugno e la roccia si disintegro insieme ad altre.

"Ammetto di sentirmi solo."disse Anasi "Per quanto riguarda la fedeltà verso di me…

Ho richiesto che mi vengano portati dei sacrifici e che siano ridotti in cenere dal fuoco.

Questo è in mio onore."

L'uomo con la maschera e le braccia di paglia era appena arrivato.

"Ma guarda..."disse lui con un tono totalmente privo di emozioni "Che coincidenza."

Il dio iniziò a pensare"Hanno creato un rito che prevede che ogni giorno mi venga portata l'offerta da un giovane diverso."

"Posa ciò che hai portato."disse Ansi.

Lui posò il piatto a tera e si mise in ginocchio.

Il dio allungò la mano e polverizzò il piatto con l'offerta "Non voglio sempre la stessa roba.

Le offerte incenerite con il fuoco devono variare,altrimenti significa che siete negligenti e non mi considerate abbastanza."

L'uomo era spaventato.

"Vattene."disse il dio "Portate offerte diverse.

Vai e riferisci."

L'uomo fuggì.

"Mi rendo conto di quanto io sia ingiusto a volte."pensò il dio "Ma serve per farmi portare rispetto da questi incivili."

Anasi si chinò e guardò la polvere dell'offerta "Senza dubbio si stanno impegnando moltissimo per dimostrarmi rispetto."

Il dio si avvicinò ad un'altura da cui si vedeva la valle.

"Non avendo bisogno di dormire,veglio notte e giorno per sorvegliarli."pensò Anasi "Noi gli offriamo un passaggio sicuro nell'aldilà.

Chiedo solo riconoscenza per i miei servigi."

Vide degli uomini che lavoravano la terra,mentre altri stavano colpendo un blocco di pietra.

Vide che c'erano altri che erano tutti in maschera.

"Vedo che sono molto interessati a perfezionare i rituali e l'abbigliamento con i quali mi lodano,mi invocano e chiedono aiuto."pesò il dio.

Gli uomini in maschera iniziarono a danzare.

"Molti aspetti dei miei fratelli si sono fissati nella loro memoria,tanto da fargli creare collezioni di maschere."pensò Anasi.

"Sono qui mio popolo."disse il dio,alzando le braccia "Adesso fermatevi e tornate alle vostre faccende...presto mi occuperò dei vostri desideri."

Nello spazio c'era un tempio volante.

"C'è qualche problema?"disse Utu.

"Si,qualcuno qualcuno è volato dal tempio senza il permesso."disse Ashnan.

"Mi sembra molto strano."disse Utu "Dopo l'assemblea,Anu aveva dato l'ordine agli enliti di non interferire.

Possiamo trovarlo?"

"Impossibile."disse Ashnan "Ha bloccato l'aura della sua anima.

Non riesco a sentire nulla."

"Allora abbiamo un dio intruso in fuga."disse Utu "E deve essere uno che sa il fatto suo."

Europa dell'est…

Zona dell'Urmia…

Turchia Orietale…

Adamo aveva in mano un coniglio e correva lungo una salita "Anf!

Pant!

Non ce la faccio più..."

Adamo vide una gola e ci si diresse.

Saltò dietro una roccia.

Uomini primitivi,completamente nudi,con bastoni aventi sassi come punte in cima,gli correvano dietro.

Lui restò nascosto e loro andarono avanti.

"Certo che questi esseri sono peggio degli dei e non pensavo di trovarne così tanti..."pensò lui "Devo tornare subito da lei e avvisarla."

Poco distante c'era una caverna su una piccola altura.

Eva era accucciata su una parete.

"Eva!"disse lui che era all'entrata della caverna "Sei qui!"

"Finalmente sei tornato!"disse lei "Ma quanto ci hai messo?!…

Sto morendo di fame e mi sento molto stanca."

"Speravo di non sentirtelo dire."disse Adamo "Perché dobbiamo andarcene da qui.

Quest'area appartiene a dozzine di feroci primitivi."

"Non è possibile!"disse lei "Di nuovo?!"

"Coraggio non lamentarti."disse Adamo "Coraggio fai ciò che ti dico.

Non è casa nostra:troveremo un'altra sistemazione."

Lei uscì dalla caverna "Faccio fatica a correre."

Adamo si voltò e sentì delle grida "Non ci voleva!"

"Ci hanno trovati?"disse lei.

"Non ancora,ma stanno salendo per la collina..."disse Adamo "...forza,per di qua!

Devo lasciare questa preda per attirare i cannibali.

Anche se mi è costata fatica procurarmela.

Verranno periodi migliori."

Loro iniziarono ad andare.

"Lo spero perché..."disse Eva "Non vorrei fare la fine di quel coniglio..."

Improvvisamente il cielo si oscurò con nuvoloni neri.

"PRESTO!"disse Adamo "Quelle nuvole sono davvero veloci!

Si preannuncia una forte tempesta!"

I due iniziarono a correre sotto un acquazzone,mentre i lampi cominciavano ad arrivare uno dopo l'altro.

"VELOCE,DOBBIAMO TROVARE RIPARO!"disse Adamo.

"Faccio quel che posso!"disse Eva.

Trovarono una grotta e vi entrarono.

Lei si accucciò a terra,appoggiandosi sulla parete.

"Ecco,dovremmo essere al sicuro."disse Adamo.

"Basta..."disse Eva "Non ne posso più…vorrei farla finita ora…continuare a muoverci senza una meta fissa e per di più a pancia vuota mi sta facendo impazzire..."

Lei mise la testa tra le braccia,mentre Adamo era accanto a lei "...per non parlare di questo fardello che continua a muoversi dentro di me!"

"Mi spiace davvero tanto vedere come stai affrontando questo periodo,ma mi spiace di più vederti così abbattuta."disse Adamo "Dovresti vedere il lato positivo delle cose."

"E quale sarebbe il lato positivo della nostra situazione?"disse Eva mentre ci fu un altro lampo.

"Beh...ci siamo parecchio bagnati dopo giorni che non avevamo bevuto un sorso d'acqua."disse Adamo.

"Mah..."disse Eva.

"A proposito del fardello,fammi sentire se si sta muovendo."disse Adamo scoprendole la pancia.

"Si, lo fa sempre più spesso."disse Eva.

Qualcosa si schiantò a terra,davanti alla grotta,e fece un cratere.

I due si spaventarono e poi risero.

"Se fossi stata li fuori mi avrebbe colpito in testa."disse Eva "Si è mosso."

"Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!"disse Adamo "Si è preso più paura di te."

I due risero.

Il dio Ninurta camminò nella pioggia e si avvicinò a loro.

"Un momento..."disse Adamo "...mi sembra di scorgere una figura."

Adamo lo vide.

"Non ci posso credere..."disse Adamo "Guarda Eva…

È uno degli dei.

Ma secondo te sta venendo qui da noi.

E come ha fatto a trovarci?"

Il dio li salutò "Pensavo di trovarti in un stato fisico peggiore,invece noto con piacere che ve la state cavando e sopravvivete piuttosto bene,malgrado la vostra situazione."

"Cosa vuole da noi?!"disse Adamo "Ci avete promesso che una volta usciti dall'Eden nessuno ci avrebbe toccati con un dito..."

"Non dovete temermi."disse Ninurta entrando "Permesso…

Questa è una sistemazione poco dignitosa.

Ciao Eva…ti ricordi di me?

Forse non ti ricordi…sono quel dio che ti ha avvisato della congiura di Enki."

"Tu..."disse Eva "Il dio della guerra…

Credevo non ti avremmo più incontrato.

C'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti di fare.

Ho incontrato nell'Eden un serpente parlante che mi ha portato davanti all'albero della conoscenza.

Potresti dire a quel dio che,dato come siamo ridotti,non mi sento di ringraziarlo per averci fatto vedere come potevamo essere."

"Quello non è un dio,ma un demone."disse lui "Uno spirito proveniente da un reame spirituale spaventoso."

Eva si coprì la bocca.

"Capisco che la vostra libertà non sia come ve la siete immaginata."disse Ninurta "Dovete fidarvi di me.

Io vi sosterrò e vi guiderò verso una vita serena.

Eva,in quello stato devi essere assistita e curata.

Non devi sottoporti a rischi."

Ninurta si voltò e allungando la mano fece uscire un raggio bianco che creò uno ziggurat in miniatura di pietra con collegate quattro strutture a rettangolo "Vi invito nel mio tempio.

Anzi no...il vostro."

Su un dosso c'era una città chiamata Nippur che era abitata dagli dei sumeri.

Oltre questa città vi erano mura alte cinquanta metri.

Ashnan,Kur e Nergal erano davanti al muro.

"Complimenti."disse Kur "Le hai costruite in una sola notte."

"Queste mura sono straordinarie."disse Ashnan.

"No."disse Nergal "Io sono straordinario."

Improvvisamente il terreno venne fatto tremare da dei rombi sordi e regolari.

Pezzi del muro iniziarono a staccarsi.

"Un terremoto?"disse Ashnan.

"No."disse Nergal "Tropo regolare."

Improvvisamente la parte interna del muro si piegò all'interno,come colpita da qualcosa.

Poi sentirono un verso bestiale e la testa del demiurgo apparve da dietro il muro.

Il demiurgo mise la mani sul muro e iniziò a ruggire e urlare.

"È più alto del muro."disse Kur.

"Impossibile!"disse Nergal.

Gli altri dei si affacciarono dai loro templi,compresa la dea Ki.

"Cos'è quello?"disse Ereshkigal.

Il demiurgo urlò e sferrò un calcio al muro,poi un secondo e un terzo.

"Via!"disse Nergal "Non reggerà!"

L'ultimo calcio fece esplodere parte del muro e scaglio i frammenti verso la città.

"Prepararsi alla battaglia!"urlò la dea Ki e gli dei iniziarono a uscire dai templi.

Uno dei massi trapassò un tempio.

Il demiurgo scomparve poco dopo e si aprì un grosso squarcio nel muro,mentre altri massi cadevano sulla città.

Dallo squarcio,di quindici metri,apparvero degli uomini pelati e nudi alti più del buco.

Ce ne arano altri più piccoli,ma non più bassi di quattro metri e alcuni andavano a quatto zampe.

Guardarono dentro emettendo grugniti bestiali e risate disumane e tutti avevano due pollici

"Guardate quelle facce.."disse Kur.

Nergal fece apparire dei pugnali.

Gli esseri iniziarono a camminare lentamente con dei sorrisi disumani stampati sui volti.

Accanto alla dea Ki apparve il dio Ishkur che era un toro bianco con il pelo blu.

Il toro guardò il cielo e lo copri di nuvole.

Diversi fulmini colpirono gli esseri alla testa e al corpo,ma le ferite si richiusero e gli esseri si rialzarono.

"Ma che fulmini!"disse Nergal che si sollevò in aria "Dovete strappargli l'anima!"

Il dio volò verso l'essere e gli trapassò il cranio con i pugnali,tirando fuori l'anima che fu risucchiata nelle armi.

"Ben fatto."disse Ereshigal che si sollevò in aria e attaccò,seguita da Ki.

La dea dei morti diede un pugno alla testa di uno degli esseri e la disintegrò,mentre Ki evitò il pugno di uno di loro e gli diede un calcio alla schiena mandandolo a terra,poi gli salì sulla schiena e gli trapassò il collo con una lancia che aveva materializzato.

Ninurta arrivò volando con due spade in mano e dando un colpo al collo dell'essere,gli fece saltare la testa.

Il toro si sollevò in aria e volò verso un nemico trapassandogli la pancia.

Ishtar corse verso uno di loro con un'ascia e gli tagliò le caviglie,facendolo cadere a terra.

La dea Ki lanciò un raggio dalle mani,facendo esplodere le gambe di uno di loro e gettandone a terra altri a causa dell'esplosione.

Enlil arrivò e taglio la testa a diversi di loro.

Poi diede un pugno alla testa di un gigante e gli mandò il cranio contro il muro,poi ne colpì un secondo distruggendogli la testa.

Gli altri si ritirarono.

Nello spazio c'era un tempio cilindrico fatto di argilla,completamente chiuso, con sul fondo Enki e Lahar.

Erano entrambi a gambe incrociate.

Lahar aveva la testa simile a quella di Enki,ma aveva quattro corna.

La barba e i capelli erano un tantino più corti.

Il petto era coperto da una corazza d'oro fatta piccoli rettangoli,poi c'era una cintura e un gonnellino uguale alla corazza.

"...eppure il tempo passa rapidamente e le nostre azioni sono sempre più frenetiche…."disse Lahar "...si intricano tra loro generando risultati interessanti.

Anche il tuo comportamento,Enki,con le decisioni che hai preso hanno determinato non pochi attriti e sono la causa del tuo attuale esilio.

Sei fortunato che non ti abbiano spedito nel regno dei defunti o non abbiano distrutto il tuo corpo,affidando per un po' la tua anima agli dei dell'aldilà."

"Immaginavo che Anu avesse qualche progetto per me..."disse Enki.

"Anu ha deciso in fine?"disse Lahar.

"Si...e definitivamente questa volta."disse Enki "La pena è rimanere confinato per un certo numero di tempo,non precisa quanto,senza possibilità di comunicare."

"Come avevo previsto..."disse Lahar "In questo modo ti stanno impedendo di proseguire i tuoi obbiettivi,ma anche di avere rapporti con i tuoi alleati...questo potrebbe essere fatale per te e per il tuo piano.

Adesso dipende dalle capacita dei tuoi di opporsi se serve."

"Non è un problema."disse Enki "Ma ho l'impressione che tu non mi abbia chiamato per questo...ad ogni modo sappi che mi sento impotente e profondamente scosso dall'esilio in cui mi hanno confinato."

Lahar puntò la mano verso il terreno facendo uscire una luce e facendo diventare trasparente il pavimento.

Loro videro la Terra sotto di loro "Puoi mandare messaggi anche da qui."

"Si,è vero."disse Enki che allungò la mano verso la Terra e lanciò un raggio.

Bau vide il raggio colpire il suolo e lasciare una tavoletta d'argilla.

"Spero che la dea della guarigione sappia interpretare il mio messaggio."disse Enki.

Altrove…

"Adamo,tu rimani fuori."disse Ninurta.

Adamo era appoggiato su una delle pareti del tempio.

"Come al solito ogni volta che succede qualcosa di imprevisto io vengo allontanato."disse Adamo tra se e se "Sono ormai ore che Eva è li dentro e si lamenta e strilla come se stessero cercando di ucciderla...e io qui che giro come uno degli avvoltoi che ci hanno seguito per giorni."

Si sentirono altre urla,poi silenzio.

"Silenzio?..."disse Adamo "Forse l'ha veramente uccisa."

"Adamo."disse Ninurta "Adesso puoi entrare."

Adamo entrò e vide il dio con un neonato in mano"!?"

"Ti presento vostro figlio."disse Ninurta.

"Eva,come sta?"disse Adamo.

"Non disturbarla."disse Ninurta "Lo sforzo l'ha portata allo stremo."

Adamo prese il bambino.

"Questo che tieni tra le braccia è il primo discendente di una famiglia."disse il dio "Ciò che ha pianificato il dio delle acque e dell'agricoltura si avvererà."

"Il dio dell'acqua?"disse Adamo "E chi sarebbe?"

"Enki."disse il dio "Io non dovrei essere qui.

Dovrei fingere di essere dalla parte di mio padre Enlil."

"È tuo padre?"disse Adamo.

"Si,è padre anche di Enki,oltre che fratello maggiore."disse Ninurta.

"Come fa ad essere sia il padre che il fratello?"disse Adamo.

"Enlil è l'atmosfera che divise la Terra,che è personificata dalla dea Ki,dal cielo,che è incarnato in Anu."disse Ninurta "Enlil li divise e tenne Ki per se.

Le loro energie fecero piovere sulla terra generando l'acqua,personificata in Enki.

Da Enki discendono tutti gli esseri viventi e dove c'è vita c'è guerra.

Io incarno la lotta per la sopravvivenza in questo luogo della terra,quindi sono anche io figlio di Enlil.

Se non ci fosse atmosfera non ci sarebbe ne acqua,ne vita,ne tanto meno conflitti.

Avvisando Eva del fatto che volevamo portarvi via,abbiamo già commesso atto di tradimento.

Lo avremmo fatto subito se avessimo saputo dei demoni."

"Dimmi di più su quegli spiriti."disse Adamo.

"Come tu ben sai,il corpo degli dei non è carne."disse Ninurta "È un involucro psichico che contiene l'anima.

I demoni non hanno questo involucro ,anche se possono crearlo,e sono formidabili nell'entrare negli altri esseri viventi,mortali e dei compresi.

Una volta entrati prendono possesso del loro corpo e ne fanno ciò che vogliono."

Adamo,sconvolto, era vicino ad Eva che dormiva "Comunque se non fossi stato qui chi si sarebbe occupato di lei?

Nessuno di noi era pronto per un evento simile."

"Probabilmente avreste passato un momento molto difficile e lei avrebbe rischiato di morire durante il parto."disse il dio "Il che sarebbe stato inaccettabile per me e per Enki.

Ci sono delle leggi tra noi dei e una di queste era il divieto di aiutarvi.

Questo fa di me un criminale,un problema serio per chi vi ha cacciato dall'Eden.

Questo ambiente deve rimanere segreto,come le cose che avverranno qui.

Per quanto riguarda me,non potrò restare ogni momento con voi,ma verrò ogni volta che posso,non dovete temere…

Nella piramide siete al sicuro."

"E se qualcuno ci scopre,cosa potrebbe accadere?"disse Adamo.

"Spera che non succeda mai..."disse Ninurta "...altrimenti assisterai alla furia cieca degli dei.

Anche io e Enki subiremo serie ripercussioni."

Il bambino crebbe e aveva gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi,a differenza dei genitori e del fratello minore.

Nel cielo dell'America del sud c'erano Balam ,Auilix e Acolmiztli.

Acolmiztli era un mostruoso uomo rettile con la cresta da cobra.

Aveva delle piume rosse e gialle sulla testa.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca d'oro.

A metà dei bicipiti e sui polsi c'erano dei bracciali d'oro.

Aveva nella mano sinistra una spada d'oro con la punta rossa.

Aveva un gonnellino d'oro,tre bracciali d'oro sul polpaccio e dei sandali d'oro.

Aveva una coda con in cima una placca d'oro .

Sulla schiena aveva le ali d'oro con due punte di diamante e le piume arancioni,rosse e azzurre.

Nella mano aveva la gemma verde da cui lanciava dei raggi e formava immensi disegni sul terreno.

"Dunque da terra,non sembreranno avere nessuna logica,ma salendo in alto queste linee avranno un significato."disse Balam.

"Esatto."disse Auilix.

"A me sembrano semplici scarabocchi."disse Balam.

"Invece non lo sono."disse Auilix.

Il figlio di Adamo era presso una valle che aveva una gola profonda e delle montagne alle spalle.

"Radunatevi per subire il castigo!"disse il giovane che mise le pietre le une sulle altre formando una piramide "Mio signore ci hai abbandonati a noi stessi in questa desolazione.

Silenzio!

Non dovete continuare a lamentarvi.

Non ha pietà di noi!?

Siete esseri inferiori e dovete morire…

No!...vi supplichiamo non fateci questo!

NON DISCUTETE!

Non vi siamo forse più utili?

NON DISCUTETE!

RADUNATEVI!

Ecco l'ultimo di voi,luridi vermi.

La vostra colpa è di non aver rispettato le mie norme..."

Il bambino si alzò e si mise davanti alla pietre ad una certa distanza "Quindi ora...restate immobili...non vi rimane che tremare...perché solo questo potete fare."

Il ragazzo scagliò un ultimo sasso "PRENDETE!

LA MIA PUNIZIONE!"

Il sasso mancò la pila di pietre.

"Per un soffio."disse il ragazzo.

Poco dopo ne tirò un altro e distrusse la piramide di sassi.

Il ragazzo si rivolse ad un altro,più piccolo "Caro Abele,hai una pessima mira.

Ho vinto."

"Sei imbattibile,fratello..."disse Abele "...magari se mi insegni con il tempo potrò migliorare."

"Il trucco è immaginarsi che ci siano davvero delle creature da colpire."disse l'altro.

"Non ti sembra di esagerare un po'?"disse Abele.

"Forse...ma ogni volta che mi concentro colpisco il bersaglio."disse lui"Facciamo un'altra partita?"

"Mmm...va bene."disse Abele.

I due iniziarono a ricomporre i sassi.

"La mia pancia brontola,ho una fame pazzesca…"disse Abele.

L'altro si alzò "Ora che ci penso anch'io ho fame…

Forse nostra madre ha preparato qualcosa!

In fondo questo gioco possiamo farlo dopo.

Prima viene il cibo,questa è la regola di famiglia…"

"Che ne dici di un'altra sfida allora?"disse Abele "Magari…

Una corsa fino a casa!"

"Ci sto,pronti via!"disse l'altro che iniziò a correre.

"Non vale,sei partito prima!"disse l'altro che gli corse dietro.

"Non sono mica un ingenuo!"disse il primo.

"Guarda come l'ingenuo ti supera!"disse Abele.

"Provaci pure!"disse lui.

Arrivarono alla piramide e Adamo li spettava all'entrata "Ragazzi,spero che non vi siate allontanati molto,perché sapete bene quanto è pericoloso il mondo li fuori se non si ha sufficiente esperienza di vita..."

"Primo!"disse il ragazzo biondo.

"Ma come fai ad andare così veloce?"disse Abele.

"Per me ed Eva è una grande preoccupazione quando non vi vediamo nei paraggi,non voglio ripetervelo…"disse Adamo "Chiaro?"

"Siamo andati solo fino alla gola."disse Abele.

"Ma ormai siamo grandi!"disse l'altro "Sappiamo cosa facciamo!"

"Piuttosto venite dentro,che vostra madre ha preparato l'animale catturato ieri sera."disse Adamo.

"Comunque ricorda che sono in vantaggio Abele..."disse lui abbracciandolo "...e dopo ti do il resto."

"E dai,Caino,lasciami,ahah!"disse Abele.

Nello spazio c'era Nammu che era sospesa davanti alla Terra.

Accanto a lei si materializzarono diversi angeli.

Quando il sole era tramontato il carro di Ninurta era arrivato.

"Ragazzi uscite fuori!"disse Adamo "Il dio sta discendendo da cielo."

Ninurta si sollevò dal carro e scese lentamente a terra.

"Vola!"disse Caino "Che potenza."

"Un momento solo Caino,ricordate cosa ci è stato detto..."disse Adamo "Aspettate a salire sulla piramide,fino a quando no si è posato.

Il carro intanto atterrò accanto alla piramide.

Il dio atterrò.

"Possiamo cominciare a salire."disse Eva.

Loro arrivarono in cima.

"Bentrovati..."disse Ninurta "Per me è un piacere vedervi riuniti e in perfetta salute.

Questo conferma che ognuno sostiene l'altro.

Se Enki fosse qui,vedendo i progressi,ne sarebbe orgoglioso,mortali."

"Potente dio,ci avevi promesso la tua presenza in questo giorno."disse Adamo "Possiamo sapere il perché?"

"Volevo sapere come vi siete distribuiti i compiti all'interno del vostro nucleo familiare,perché è necessario stabilire dei ruoli e mantenerli con il massimo impegno."disse Ninurta "I motivi della vostra resistenza non risiedono solo nella capacità di sopravvivenza e nel buon funzionamento della vostro corpo,ma anche perché le vostre preghiere incrementino i nostri poteri,già immensi.

Siamo immortali,ma con voi possiamo ottenere di più.

Inizialmente,dovevate essere creati solo perché le creazioni di altri mondi hanno avuto bisogno di aiuto e non volevano essere aiutati dalla nostra magia,ma ora le cose sono diverse.

I figli delle stelle hanno abbandonato questo luogo e ora il soprannaturale regna incontrastato su questo mondo.

Tuttavia al momento mi risulta che due elementi del vostro gruppo non collaborino attivamente al processo….e non mi sbaglio…

Aggiungo che ci necessitano risultati rapidi.

Non sto a spiegarvi le caratteristiche dell'anima e della vita oltre morte,tanto non le capireste a pieno,ma vi spiegherò una cosa che capirete meglio.

Quando Eva ha guardato quell'albero il peccato è entrato in lei e poi nel suo marito.

In poco tempo l'entità dell'albero si è sparsa e ha infettato tutto il globo,senza che potessimo farci nulla.

Si è trasferito prima nel suo primo figlio,e a quello che vedo anche in modo piuttosto forte,poi è passato ad Abele."

Abele restò a bocca aperta.

"Adamo si occupa della caccia degli animali,Eva gestisce il cibo,dando anche sostegno a e cura ai suoi figli...Caino e Abele dovete scegliervi una occupazione che sia utile a voli e alla famiglia.

"Io potrei occuparmi dei vegetali che sono buoni da mangiare..."disse Caino

"Io invece mi dedicherò agli animali e a tutto ciò che se ne ricava."disse Abele.

"Mio signore...sono solamente due giovani che non sanno niente della fatica e del lavoro...non si potrebbe aspettare che crescano ancora?..."disse Eva.

"Assolutamente no..."disse Ninurta "...il tempo che ci è concesso sta trascorrendo rapidamente.

Il mio ruolo è segnato dalla promessa che ho fatto di impedire che vi possa succedere qualcosa di male,questo impegno dimostra la mia fedeltà verso Enki…

Quindi,Caino e Abele,i vostri compiti sono assegnati.

Uno si occuperà delle coltivazioni...e l'altro dell'allevamento...uno dovrà preoccuparsi di semina e raccolto...l'altro dovrà ricavare dagli animali tutto ciò che possono dare.

Consegnerete ai vostri genitori il prodotto del vostro lavoro e loro lo giudicheranno.

Quanto a me tornerò di tanto in tanto.

Ricordate che ci sono potenze che decidono i vostri destini,sia in questa vita che quando non lo siete più.

Buona permanenza e buon lavoro."

Caino era accanto a del granturco,mentre Abele aveva in braccio un agnello.

I due consegnarono ai loro genitori due piatti con dentro il loro lavoro,uno conteneva frutta,l'altro carne ben cucinata.

In cima,su delle montagne,c'era un immenso dragone simile ad un serpente.

Aveva la pelle verde chiaro,il muso allungato,del pelo arancione alla fine della bocca e sulla mascella,come anche su tutti il dorso.

Gli occhi erano da serpente e le corna erano lunghe,sottili e ramificate.

Aveva il ventre fatto da placche gialle e quattro zampe corte e con artigli.

Enlil fu scagliato a terra,nel deserto da Utu.

"Credo sia il momento di dare una lezione a questo cane cattivo."disse Enlil rialzandosi.

Parò un colpo di Utu e rispose con diversi pugni al viso,poi gli diede un calcio,scagliandolo via.

Utu si alzò e Enlil fece dei gesti in avanti con la testa,mandando il nemico contro delle colonne,usando la telepatia conficcò la sua spada nella pancia del nemico,da cui uscì luce gialla,poi sollevò diversi massi e glie li scagliò contro,facendo si che la spada lo trapassasse.

Enlil lo afferrò alla gola "Non usi più quei toni vero?"

Utu estrasse la spada dal suo stomaco e la mise sul collo del nemico.

"Oh,che paura!"disse Enlil che svanì e apparve davanti a lui e allungando la mano iniziò a farlo sbattere contro diversi edifici.

Poi,con i poteri mentali,sollevò un grosso massi e lo fece cadere sull'avversario e rise.

Utù attese che si avvicinò e gli sferrò un colpo,mandandolo fuori dall'edificio,poi si liberò del masso,afferrò il nemico e lo scaglio oltre le mura.

Enlil si rialzò e Utù cercò di colpirlo con la spada,ma non ci riuscì.

Enlil evitò veri colpi,ma poi fu afferrato e lanciato contro una roccia.

Utu lo sollevò e lo infilò per metà dentro una parete rocciosa e si mosse in avanti,facendo in modo che il nemico lasciasse una scia nella parete,poi lo scagliò via.

Enlil gli corse contro dandogli diversi pugni al petto e al viso.

Il rivale lo scagliò lontano,nel deserto.

Enlil sollevò diversi massi e li mandò contro di lui,mentre volava e lo fece cadere a terra.

Utu gli volò contro colpendolo e scagliandolo via,poi materializzò una spada,colpendolo più volte e facendolo cadere a terra.

Enlil,con la telepatia,fece sgusciare la spada dalla mano del nemico e iniziò a colpirlo,anche dopo che era caduto a terra.

Alla fine lo voltò e gli conficcò la spada in un occhio e poi nella pancia.

Utu parò un altro colpo e poi si rialzò dando un pugno al nemico e facendo entrare metà dell'avambraccio ne suo petto,poi gli strappo il braccio destro.

Enlil gli conficcò la spada nel petto e poi Utu provocò un'esplosione immensa che li scagliò via entrambi.

Diversi anni dopo…

"Quanto dovremo aspettare ancora?"disse Belili.

"Tornerà,stai tranquilla."disse Ninurta.

In tutto il mondo erano sorte piramidi diverse,alcune a strati altre a gradoni.

"È casa loro,torneranno."disse Ninurta "Eccoli,anche se in ritardo.

Coraggio salite,non abbiamo tempo da perdere.

Ben arrivati,mettete le offerte qui davanti a noi.

Ora posso farvi conoscere una dea che collabora con Enki,Belili,che giudicherà personalmente la dedizione nel vostro lavoro.

Ora vedremo se ci avete dato importanza e chi di più.

Questa volta sarà più difficile,poiché siete stati abituati ai miei giudizi e ora invece c'è una dea estranea."

"Nel mio sacco ci sono vi sono vegetali che ho piantato mesi fa dove la terra è umida e fertile."disse Caino.

"Io ho portato della carne trattata."disse Abele.

"Qual'è la loro età?"disse Belili.

"Caino ha raggiunto i 30 di età."disse Ninurta "Mentre suo fratello ne ha 28."

"Bene,vediamo le offerte."disse Belili "Posateli,mentre vi inginocchiate a terra.

Resterete a terra fino a quando non dirò che potete alzarvi.

Non guardatemi."

Lei allungò la mano e lanciò dalle dita delle scariche elettriche che colpirono le offerte e le incendiarono.

La fiamma di Abele durò di più e fu più alta.

"Vedo che c'era più materiale in quella offerta."disse la dea "Ci sei stato più fedele."

"Io non so cosa dire."disse Abele.

"Non mi dilungherò più,sono soddisfatta."disse Belili.

"BELILI,DOBBIAMO ANDARE!"disse Ninuta "Dobbiamo andare immediatamente!"

"Che succede?"disse Belili.

"C'è una forza divina in orbita che potrebbe coincidere con la personificazione del pianeta anomalo."disse Ninurta.

"Ma...la mia offerta?"disse Caino.

"Non permetterti di intrometterti Caino con la tua questione insignificante."disse Ninurta.

"Certamente."disse Caino che richiuse il sacco.

I due si sollevarono dal terreno e il carro li raggiunse.

Qualche tempo dopo.

Un gregge di capre pascolava per le valle e Abele stava accucciato accanto ad una pecora.

"Abele..."disse Caino.

"Ehi!..."disse lui "Caino che ci fai qui?"

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare."disse Caino "Parlare di quello che è successe con l'ultimo incontro con le divinità.

"Se ti riferisci a come è finita la situazione...non ho nulla da dire."disse Abele.

"Non importa,io si..."disse Caino

"Sto lavorando."disse Abele.

"Ascolta bene!..."disse Caino "È da troppo tempo che cerchi di ingraziarti la divinità.

Fai il finto ingenuo quando sai benissimo come accaparrati la loro benevolenza.

Troppe volte ci siamo trovati nella situazione in cui prediligeva i tuoi doni."

"..."disse Abele "Io presto fede nelle divinità e niente altro.

Tu invece le trascuri.

E poi non vedo dove sia il problema..."

"Continui a far finta di niente?"disse Caino "Ti rispolvero la memoria.

Io ho più energia divina di te."

"E te ne vanti?"disse Abele "Quel maledetto albero ci ha massacrati,per non parlare di quel serpente,che aspetto soltanto di rivederlo per fargli la festa.

Hai dentro di tè più peccato di me e te ne vanti?

E poi,se è vero che hai più energia di me,ricorda uno degli insegnamenti del dio,ossia che la preferenza della divinità non deve essere atto di discussione..."  
"NON CENTRA NULLA QUESTO!"urlò Caino "È DA TROPPO TEMPO CHE NOTO CHE CERCHI DI CONQUISTARTI LA SUA FIDUCIA!"

Caino puntò il dito contro di lui "OGNI VOLTA LO STESSO!

E IO SONO STUFO DI SENTIRMI DIRE CHE TRASCURO LA DIVINITÀ,MENTRE TU NO!

MI SPACCO LA SCHIENA GIORNO DOPO GIORNO PER PORTARE I MIGLIORI FRUTTI DELLA MIA TERRA!"

"..."disse Abele "A me sembra sia solo invidia.

E non ho tempo per discutere su cose simili.

Devo andare."

Abele si girò "Ti saluto…

Devo raggiungere un pascolo lontano quindi mi metto in cammino il prima possibile."

"NO...QUESTA VOLTA CHIUDIAMO IL DISCORSO!"urlò Caino "EHI!

NON HO ANCORA FINITO CON TE!

NON OSARE DARMI LE SPALLE!"

Caino gli corse dietro "GUARDAMI QUANDO TI PARLO!"

Caino lo afferrò violentemente "TI HO DETTO DI NON VOLTARMI LE SPALLE!"

"MA CHE FAI!?"disse Abele.

Caino minacciò di dargli un pugno "TU MI MANCHI DI RISPETTO!"

"LASCIAMI CAINO!"disse Abele.

"NOOOO!"urlo lui "ADESSO LA CHIARIAMO UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!"

"NON SEI PIÙ IN TE STESSO!"disse Abele "MA VISTO CHE CI TIENI,TI ACCONTENTO SUBITO!"

Abele lo colpì alla testa con il bastone,facendolo cadere a terra e facendolo sanguinare dalla bocca.

"Te la stai cercando,Caino..."disse Abele.

"Mi hai colpito?"disse Caino.

"Beh,se pensavi che me ne sarei stato fermo a farmi picchiare ti sbagliavi..."disse Abele "...nella vita non si vince sempre,ma forse tu lo hai fatto troppe volte...e io non sono più il bambino ingenuo di una volta…

Forza,torna al tuo lavoro..."

Abele si volto e Caino prese una pietra.

"Tu..."disse Caino alzandosi "PRENDI!"

La pietra lo colpì alla nuca e lo uccise.

"..."disse Caino spaventato.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6

LE GENERAZIONI

Il dio del sole Utu camminava per il deserto.

Il dio si accucciò su un ginocchio e mise il pugno a terra.

Il terreno tremò e lui spiccò un salto volando verso cielo e frantumando il terreno.

Poi volò tra i monti e il deserto,prima di uscire dall'orbita del pianeta e rientrarvi.

Occidente…

Sulla cima di una piramide inca c'era un uomo su un altare di pietra.

La piramide era fatta a strati una base piatta una struttura rettangolare.

Ai lati c'erano quattro scalinate.

Sopra la piramide c'era un serpente volante lungo trenta metri.

Aveva il muso allungato e appiattito,gli occhi rossi e diverse punte alla fine del muso.

Ai lati della testa c'erano due corna di metallo bianco che erano molto lunghe e secche in più erano ondulate per buona parte e alla fine si curvavano lentamente verso terra.

Il corpo del serpente aveva un pelo molto chiaro sul dorso e la pancia piena di placche biancastre.

Su tutto il dorso c'erano delle punte di metallo nero che formavano una cresta,fino alla coda,che erano senza la punta.

Aveva anche due ali da uccello,con le piume di lunghezza diversa.

L'uomo sull'altare piangeva e urlava

Un altro uomo era davanti a lui e aveva in mano un coltello.

"Non guardarlo negli occhi..."disse il serpente enorme "Saresti bloccato da un senso di compassione…

Guardalo per ciò che è…

Solo un mortale la cui anima io sto per prendere.

Ora che è paralizzato dal terrore…

Non c'è motivo per cui lui è stato scelto tra tutti voi...pensa solo che al tuo posto potresti esserci tu.

Questo deve darti sicurezza.

E tu devi farlo...per me e solo per me.

Fatti forza,impugna quella lama…"

Lui sollevò il coltello in aria con entrambe le mani.

"E con decisione..."disse il serpente immenso "COLPISCI!"

Lui colpì la pancia dell'uomo e cominciò ad aprirlo,mentre lui urlava e sputava sangue.

"Bravo,così..."disse il dio "Voi altri tenetelo fermo...ora che sta usando tutta l'energia che possiede per sopravvivere.

Non sentitelo come un fratello."

Lo aprirono e gli estrassero il cuore sollevandolo al mostro.

"Ho intrappolato la sua anima nel cuore,tienilo verso di me."disse il dio.

Il serpente aprì la bocca e dal cuore uscì un raggio di energia che andò nelle fauci del mostro.

"Voi disfatevi della carcassa."disse il dio "Buttatelo dalle scale!"

I quattro gettarono la carcassa giù dai gradini.

"Ora voi altri allontanatevi."disse lui.

Gli uomini se ne andarono e restò solo il carnefice.

"Ora siamo solo io e te."disse il serpente "Hai fatto un gran macello con quel sacrificio,ma non importa.

Ho gradito il tuo operato e penso che ti farò capo del tuo popolo.

Ogni volta che vorrete parlare con una della vittime verrete da me,io spalancherò la mia bocca e vi mostrerò la sua anima.

Giurami eterna fedeltà de dedizione."

"I-io g-giuro fedeltà la dio Quetzalcoatl,potente divinità del vento."disse lui.

"Molto bene."disse il dio.

Oltre oceano…

La piramide piccola dove c'era Adamo con Eva.

"NOOOOOOO!"urlò Eva "NON PUÒ ESSERE VERO!

COS'HO FATTO DI MALE PER SOFFRIRE COSÌ TANTO?!

ABELE!

FIGLIO MIO..."

"Mi dispiace tanto."disse Caino,mentre Adamo la abbracciava "Ho pianto tanto per la sfortunata fine di mio fratello...era molto imprudente e gli avevo detto di non scalare quel pendio ripido.

Ho visto che si era aggrappato ad una roccia che non ha retto il suo peso,così sono caduti insieme e la pietra lo ha colpito."

"Come ti permetti,infimo bugiardo..."disse Adamo "...credi non ci sia giunta voce di come sono andati realmente i fatti?"

"?!"disse Caino "Un momento…

Che significa tutto questo?"

Ninurta comparve dal nulla "Caino,sono stato io a raccontare come si sono svolte le cose tra te a tuo fratello..."

"Cosa?!..."disse Caino "Perché?"

"Non provare a mentire,quello che è successo era prevedibile quanto inaccettabile..."disse Ninurta "...questo dimostra che le vostre due stirpi non possono vivere insieme.

L'energia dell'albero si è concentrata in te,mentre in tuo fratello era solo una normale conseguenza… non posso rischiare che vi estinguiate.

È necessario prevenire ogni contrasto."

"Ma questo che significa..."disse Caino.

Eva reagì all'improvviso "CHE TE NE DEVI ANDARE!

Dopo anni e anni vissuti assieme hai avuto il coraggio di scagliare la pietra contro tuo fratello minore!

Sparisci dalla mia vista!"

Caino si diresse verso l'uscita.

"Ma se mi allontanate chiunque mi incontrerà,mi ucciderà."disse Caino.

"VAI VIA!"disse Eva.

"A questo punto credo che tu sia in grado di difenderti!"disse Adamo.

"Mi spiace,addio."disse lui andando via.

"Ninurta,sie sicuro che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta?"disse Adamo.

"Stiamo cacciando il nostro unico figlio rimasto."disse Eva.

"Tranquilli...è la cosa giusta."disse Ninurta "Non dovrete preoccuparvi per lui…le vostre due realtà percorreranno cammini differenti.

È inevitabile che,nel percorso,si possano incontrare ostacoli...ma ora noi tre dobbiamo proseguire."

"Forse mio signore ti sfugge una cosa..."disse Eva abbracciata ad Adamo "Che questo non è un semplice ostacolo,ma si tratta...dei nostri figli."

Nammu era sospesa nello spazio e ora aveva i capelli neri,raccolti all'indietro e terminanti in una treccia che era poggiata sulla spalla destra.

La riga era al centro della testa e c'erano due trecce che pendevano ai lati.

Caino era in mezzo al deserto.

Ninurta era sul carro trainato dai cavalli e raggiunse Caino.

"Che cos…?"disse Caino.

"Caino,verrai con me."disse Ninurta "Devo assicurare la tua sopravvivenza."

"Sei così clemente da concedermi questa possibilità?!"disse lui "Nonostante ciò che ho fatto?!"

"Tutti commettono errori e tu sei stato reso cieco dalla rabbia."disse Ninurta che fece atterrare il carro "Coraggio,sali sul carro,devo portarti in un luogo sicuro."

"Si,mio dio."disse Caino.

Intanto nel deserto c'era un tempio dove c'erano Belilli,Ashnan,NInurta e Utu.

"Mi spiace averti convocato così di fretta,ma pare che la situazione si stia schiarendo..."disse Belili.

"L'intento di Enki sta letteralmente sprofondando sotto terra,tra poco potranno camminarci sopra."disse Utu "Non stiamo ottenendo alcun risultato...e poi vi è questa anomalia che sembra manifestarsi nello spazio.

La nostra anima la sente bene,ronza sempre nelle nostre menti."

"Che intendi per anomalia?"disse Ashnan.

"Per il momento sappiamo che è una potenza magica molto forte."disse Utu.

"E io consiglio di essere cauti."disse Belili"Potrebbe esserci di mezzo Enlil."

"Ci penserò io."disse Ninurta sollevandosi da terra.

"Cosa?"disse Belili "Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa sia."

"Enki,mi ha dato l'incarico di capire cosa sia e io lo sto facendo...scoprirò cosa è personalmente."disse lui

Ninurta volò oltre l'atmosfera della Terra pesando "E farò il possibile affinché non interferisca con noi."

Anu era sospeso nel sui tempio e dalle colonne guardava le Terra "Ormai conosco bene questo pianeta...lo osservo costantemente da apprezzarne i lunghi fiumi e le alte vette...nessun luogo fin'ora è rimasto celato al mio sguardo.

La mia posizione è gradevole.

Ammirare questa perla incantata tanto da non accorgersi del tempo che scorre.

Ciò che è sopra la natura governa questa era...e ho potuto osservare le missioni compiute da Enlil ed Enki.

Considerando ogni dettaglio,è chiaro che la diffusione dei mortali nella Mesopotamia esige un controllo che deve essere attivo anche in nostra assenza...per cui ho riconosciuto una buona parte di ragione ad Enki...infondo era il suo piano…,ma credo che prima del nostro addio vedremo scorrere molto sangue.

Ci sono dei che non conosco,dei che hanno mondi spirituali loro e che sono molto diversi da noi dei mesopotamici.

Dei vinti dalla sete di potere per accaparrarsi le anime dei viventi e accrescere i loro poteri.

Al fine di non rischiare di avere invasioni sarà meglio dividere la Mesopotamia in regioni ben distinte...secondo il numero…degli dei."

Est dell'Eden…

C'era un piccolo mare.

Presso le coste del Mar Caspio…

Un fiume scorreva indisturbato…

Terra di Nod….

C'erano delle case di canne con il tetto di paglia.

Intorno c'erano delle alture rocciose.

Su una di esse apparve Caino che pensava "Spero vada tutto bene...che tanfo nauseabondo da questa valle..."

"Umani..."disse Caino e gli uomini primitivi completamente nudi si voltarono "...o forse dovrei chiamarvi fratelli.

Non dovete temermi perché vengo in pace.

Io posso migliorare le vostre vite...e quelle dei vostri figli.

Sappiate che non sono vostro nemico...ne lo sarò mai."

Gli uomini lo guardarono con sguardi vuoti.

"Se mi accoglierete tra voi vi sarò molto utile."disse Caino che iniziò a scendere.

Gli uomini primitivi si imbestialirono.

"Ehi!..."disse Caino "Calmi,che vi prende?!"

Loro cominciarono a prendere le lance e corsero verso di lui.

"No,no,fermi!"disse Caino "Non sono vostro nemico."

Lui iniziò a risalire pensando "Questi se mi prendono mi mangiano vivo!

Non si può ragionare con loro,sono bestie."

Uno lo afferrò alle caviglie e lo fece cadere a terra "EHI!

NOOOOO!

LASCIAMI,BRUTTA BESTIA!

SEI UN ANIMALE!

NON SAI NEMMENO COSA STAI FACENDO!"

FERMO!"

L'uomo stava per colpirlo,ma un essere di fumo nero entrò in lui e i suoi occhi si girarono all'indietro.

L'uomo si fermo e lasciò cadere la sua arma.

Caino si alzo "Bravo,stai fermo...e rimanici!

Non capisco...eppure all'inizio sembravano starmi a sentire...e poi si sono scatenati."

Altri uomini urlarono.

"Oh,no!"disse Caino "Tornano alla carica!

Questi qui non mollano!"

Caino allungò le mani verso di loro "BASTAAAA!

VI HO DETTO DI STARE FERME LURIDE BESTIE!

Non posso finire così...non posso..."

I due si erano fermati ed erano paralizzati.

"Cosa?"disse Caino "Si sono fermati?"

Lui si guardò le mani "Forse ho dei poteri?

Ma cosa stanno guardando?"

Si voltò e vide Belili.

"Una dea?..."disse Caino.

"Non sarei dovuta intervenire..."disse Belili "...ma ti ho visto parecchio in difficoltà.

Ninurta ti aveva detto di non invadere il loro territorio altrimenti li avresti scatenati."

"L'ho dimenticato."disse lui "Non volevo farmi vedere impaurito...mia dea ti supplico non gettarmi tra loro.

Non sanno nulla di come si vive nelle regole,non c'è altro destino per me?

Posso esserti utile."

Tu?"disse Belili "Utile?

Ora vedremo…

Sei capace a far tornare indietro il tempo?"

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"SEI CAPACE?"disse Bellili.

"No..."disse Caino intimidito.

"Allora sei capace a far tornare in vita i morti?"disse lei.

"No."disse lui e lei lo afferrò alla gola sollevandolo.

"Infatti lo sapevo già."disse Belili rimettendolo a terra "Quello che stai vivendo è la punizione per i tuoi peccati.

Per quanto riguarda loro,nessuno ti ucciderà finché ci sarò io."

Gli uomini primitivi si misero in ginocchio.

"Mortali,questo è Caino,figlio di Adamo e sarà il vostro...capo."disse la dea.

Ninurta stava volando nello spazio pensando "L'energia dello spirito mi permette di sapere sempre dove si trova.

Lo so che sei qui,da qualche parte davanti a me.

Anche se non posso vederti rilevo la tua aura.

L'aura è ciò che ti ha giocato un brutto scherzo e che mi ha portato direttamente a te.

Dalla Terra non potevo sentire la tua forza spirituale con chiarezza,ma qui è un'altra cosa.

Mostrati..."

In quel momento la divinità apparve.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri e lisci,tirati all'indietro e molto lunghi.

I capelli formavano una specie di bozzo rotondo nella parte iniziale.

Sulla fronte aveva una placca di metallo con delle pietre rosse,azzurre e vedi.

La placca aveva due punte dirette le une contro l'altra sulla parte centrale,poi ce ne erano altre due uguali,ma più lunghe,poi ce ne erano altre due ancora più lunghe,ma orientate verso terra.

Aveva due orecchini circolari fatti di metallo e vuoti dentro.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca verde scuro con delle pietre gialle incastonate all'interno e una pietra verde al centro che pendeva dalla placca.

Aveva due collane sulle spalle con delle pietre verdi.

All'altezza dei polsi c'erano dei bracciali d'oro.

Aveva un reggiseno verde scuro come anche una gonna molto corta e dello stesso colore.

Dai suoi capelli partiva un'energia rosso scuro,viola e azzurro che sembrava sfocata.

Il volto di Nammu apparve nel cosmo,ma i due non lo notarono.

"Chi sei?"disse Ninurta facendo apparire un cerchio di energia grigia che occupava la mano e metà del suo avambraccio destro.

Intanto Caino...

Gli uomini primitivi erano stati vestiti come Caino e due stavano litigando.

Lui si mise in mezzo "Cari compagni,abbiamo davanti una giornata di duro lavoro...per oggi dobbiamo cominciare ad erigere le strutture che ho in mente.

Mi servono tre di voi con corde molto lunghe."

Il carro di Belili stava sorvolando la zona.

"Sta arrivando la dea...direi che voi potete cominciare da dove avevamo terminato ieri."disse Caino.

Il carro si posò a terra e da esso scese una ragazza con abiti come quelli degli uomini.

"E lei chi è?"disse Caino.

"Non chiedermi chi sia,lei è riservata a te."disse Belili "Il suo nome è Awan."

"Ciaò...io sono Caino."disse lui e la dea volò via con il carro.

Gli uomini avevano iniziato a costruire una serie di case rettangolari di mattoni,tutte in fila tra di loro.

"Coraggio continuate."disse Caino,mentre gli altri trasportavano blocchi pesantissimi.

Intorno alle case iniziarono a sorgere anche i primi muri.

"Il tempo vola,mia Awan..."disse Caino "...e il nostro paese pian piano sta sorgendo...proprio dove la dea mi ha lasciato per intraprendere la mia strada.

Vedrai che con il tempo perfezioneremo lo stile."

Sorsero costruzioni più alte e con delle colonne per ogni lato.

Caino aveva in braccio un neonato "...e se non riuscirò io lo faranno i miei discendenti...come te piccolino.

In questi giorni sto assistendo alla crescita di mio figlio e della mia città...la mia soddisfazione è così grande che ho deciso di chiamare entrambi...Enoch..."

Ninurta era davanti alla dea "Secondo la legge emanata da Anu io dovevo verificare la tua presenza e risolvere il problema.

Il pianeta che stai personificando ha un'orbita irregolare che lo porta vicino alla Terra e causa catastrofi.

Non abbiamo bisogno di altri problemi.

Ti ordino di seguirmi…

In qualità di dio della guerra ti ordino di seguirmi e dirmi con quale nome ti sei data!

Indipendentemente da qualsiasi ruolo che giochi nel nostro panteon,ammesso che tu ne faccia parte,dato che non so quale energia ti abbia generata,passerai dei grossi guai…

Ora voglio sapere con cosa sto parlando...se non mi rispondi passerò alle maniere forti."

La dea gli volò accanto e andò nella direzione della Terra.

"Ma come osi!?"disse Ninurta che le volò dietro "Per poco non mi saltava addosso.

Ti sei identificata come avversaria...e hai scelto lo scontro!

Ora non andrai da nessuna parte!"

Intorno al corpo di Ninurta si formò un campo di energia sferica che si ingrandì a sufficienza per inglobarla.

"Incosciente,ora conoscerai la mia ira!"disse Ninurta.

Caino e suo figlio,ormai undicenne,erano su un muro molto alto.

"Solido e imponente."disse Caino al figlio mettendogli una mano sulla spalla,mentre gli altri lavoravano "Questo è il muro più grande che abbiamo costruito.

Hai visto ,figlio mio?

La dea ci ha dato gli strumenti per costruire il nostro futuro...e io li userò per te e i tuoi discendenti...e non si sentiranno più soli e indifesi."

"Quindi un giorno io dovrò prendere il tuo posto?..."disse il figlio "...ma io non sono saggio come te,padre."

"Non temere Enoch,hai il potenziale dentro di te,deve solo maturare."disse Caino.

Quel giorno guiderai gli uomini...e quel momento sarà uno dei tanti tasselli del progetto che Ninurta ha per noi.

Quel giorno è vicino figliolo,perché il tempo è come il vento,vola..."

Diversi anni dopo…

Il figlio ormai adulto aveva in braccio un neonato

"...il tempo è come l'acqua,scorre...mattone dopo mattone."disse Caino.

Gli uomini continuavano a fare mattoni.

"Guarda quello spericolato di tuo nipote"disse il figlio di Caino al padre.

Caino non era invecchiato "Irad?!

Direi che ha più fegato di te il ragazzo..."

"Ehi,voi laggiù!"disse il ragazzo che era ormai un dodicenne e si trovava sul tetto di una costruzione.

Era a torso nudo e aveva le braccia rivolte verso l'alto.

"Fai attenzione!"disse lui "Scendi!"

"Lascialo fare..."disse Caino.

"Ho collaborato nel trasporto dei mattoni e ho messo l'ultimo pezzo!..."disse Irad"...quindi io sono il creatore di questa dimora!"

"Ohoh,si prende il merito per un mattone..."disse Caino "Che sfacciato."

Nello spazio i due dei combattevano nella gigantesca sfera di energia.

Ninurta sferrò un pugno, l'altra dea si riparò incrociando le braccia,poi diede un pugno al volto dei dio,che rispose colpendole la spalle destra.

I due iniziarono a colpirsi a super velocità,provocando ode d'urto.

Ninurta evitò un calcio e lei un pugno.

Entrambi si colpirono e ci fu un'esplosione.

La dea diede diversi pugni al volto di Ninurta.

Il dio la colpi alla testa e lei al mento,poi gli sferrò una serie di colpi al volto.

Ninurta la colpì più volte al viso e alla pancia,poi le i riprese.

L'ultimo colpo al mento,mandò il dio contro la parete della sfera e lei gli saltò addosso.

Lui le diede un calcio e la mandò contro la parte opposta della sfera.

Lei alzò le braccia e generò una sfera di energia rossa e viola che scagliò su di lui.

I due iniziarono e muoversi a super velocità e ognuno schivava i colpi dell'altro.

I due volarono l'uno contro l'altro e furono scagliati via.

Ninurta lanciò un raggio grigio dalla mano che colpi la dea,che lo colpì tre volte al volto,lui rispose con un calcio,lei si allontanò e lanciò un raggio viola e rosso dalla mano sinistra,lui svanì e le apparve dietro e le diede un pugno.

I due iniziarono a colpirsi a super velocità.

"Padre,ho ferite sul corpo e nel cuore..."disse Caino "Questo tempo...tiranno e gelido esecutore...mi ha falcidiato con i suoi colpi...innumerevoli esperienze che mi hanno fatto capire...come proceda la nostra storia...è questo che ci diversifica dagli animali…

Anni e anni di duro lavoro,di nascite,di morti...una lunga lotta che sembra appena agli albori...mio figlio Enoch l'ha affrontato generando Irad...e Irad l'ha affrontato generando Macuiael...le generazioni...le nostre armi contro la morte.

Macuiael a sua volta ha generato Matusalemme.

A decine e decine di figli abbiamo trasmesso ogni genere di insegnamento...e i figli sono come mattoni...assieme servono a creare un grande edificio...anche Matusalemme,quando venne il momento,generò Lemech.

Nei loro occhi mi rivedo sempre di più...come ero un tempo quando queste rughe non ferivano il mio volto."

Un uomo a torso nudo indicò il carro di Belili.

"Arriva la dea!"disse l'uomo "Prepariamoci ad accoglierla!"

Il carro atterrò in una piazza rettangolare circondata da colonne,con dentro un altro rettangolo fatto di pietre e un quadrato in mezzo dove il carro si posò.

La dea scese e guardò la costruzione "Ottima struttura..."

C'erano i discendenti di Caino che lo osservavano.

Lui era dietro loro ed era l'unico ad avere un vestito lungo e il cappuccio,tirato giù.

Belili e Caino restarono soli.

Lui ora aveva il cappuccio in testa "Le tue visite e benedizioni sono sempre gradite a tutti noi…anche se tu sei sempre molto fredda…

Non ho mai capito se durante le tue visite hai dato più attenzione al tempio che abbiamo costruito o alla mia discendenza che si riuniva solo per vederti...o a me.

Ma il tuo volto è quasi sempre inespressivo.

In questa fresca mattina spero di aver dato prova,per l'ennesima volta,della mia capacità di rispettare gli dei...ho pagato il mio debito?"

"Quello lo hai pagato molto tempo fa."disse lei.

"Ti chiedo perdono se mi presento così trascurato,ma non mi ricordo nemmeno quanti anni di vita ho alle spalle..."disse Caino

"Mortale,sapevamo che ci avresti resi orgogliosi di te...i tuoi discendenti stanno bene e si diffondono con moderatezza."disse lei "Nell'arco di tutti questi anni avete dato risultati eccezionali,da quello che mi risulta siete la civiltà più avanzata della Mesopotamia...ma avete tanto da lavorare per perfezionarvi.

La vostra crescita è appena iniziata,considera che in altre zone del mondo,da quanto mi dicono,i tuoi simili vivono ancora nelle grotte…non so quali siano i progetti di Anu questo territorio,ma sono sicuro che sarete pronti."

"Quando verrà il giorno in cui sapremo?"disse Caino.

"I nostri tempi di decisione sono lunghi..."disse Belili "...non curati di questo."

"Pensavo, in tutti questi anni di vita ho visto molte cose perire o invecchiare compreso me,tu invece sei sempre uguale."disse Caino.

"Gli elementi non invecchiano e quindi noi siamo immortali."disse Belili.

"Già..."disse Caino "...e non mi è mai apparso che tu abbia mai mostrato affetto per noi."

"Noi siamo dei,non abbiamo bisogno di amare."disse Belili che allungò la mano verso il suolo formando un piccolo anello di terra.

Lei stese il braccio verso il cielo e l'anello si sollevò e raggiunta una cera altezza si ingrandì fino a diventare di cinque metri.

Intorno alla circonferenza si formarono delle gigantesche ali d'aquila,una coda piumata e due zampe nella parte bassa.

"Cos..."disse Caino.

"Pensavo di creare un'aquila gigante,alcuni al usano,ma preferisco questo."disse lei,poi fece un cenno al carro con i cavalli ed essi volarono via "Ora devo andare...

Ricordi la tua famiglia d'origine?

Anche loro stanno avendo da anni una discendenza fiorente attraverso il loro terzo figlio Set…

Comunque per rispondere alla tua dimenticanza...hai 125 anni."

La dea si sollevò e si mise nel cerchio,poi la struttura volò via.

Ninurta stava combattendo.

La dea scagliò una sfera di energia viola contro la cupola,che si frantumò e il colpo andò verso la Terra.

"NO!"urlò Ninurta che gli volò dietro pensando "Si sta dirigendo verso il tempio!

DEVO FERMARLA ASSOLUTAMENTE!"

Belili aveva raggiunto gli altri dei al tempio nel deserto "Avete finito di cercare la gemma dell'infinito da me richiesta?"

"Si,Belili,ma non abbiamo trovato ancora nulla."disse Bau.

"Non ci voleva."disse lei "Se cade nelle mani di Anu o Enlil siamo nei guai."  
Belili guardò il cielo,dato che il tempio era scoperto "Mi sembra di vedere un oggetto in avvicinamento.

Cosa…Ninurta?!

Che sta facendo?"

"Sembra che insegua un meteorite."disse Bau.

"No,non è un meteorite!..."disse Utu "È il potere di una divinità!"

"Non è..."disse Bau e il raggio li colpì facendo esplodere il tempio.

Gli dei furono scagliati via e si schiantarono a terra.

"NO!"disse Belili "CHE CATASTROFE!"

Gli dei si alzarono.

"Enki..."disse Belili "A quanto pare ti dovrò dare un'altra brutta notizia…

Il grande tempio è distrutto."

"Non posso raccontarvi i dettagli,ma è un evento gravissimo che avrà ripercussioni enormi su tutti noi."disse Ninurta.

La piccola piramide aveva i tetti delle piccole strutture pieni di erba.

Adamo ed Eva erano a terra,a gambe incrociate, e tra di loro c'era una culla.

Loro sembravano ormai dei quarantenni.

"Se mi avete vista preoccupata è per questo motivo...non so se l'ordine di occuparmi di voi rimarrà immutato."disse Ninurta "Magari dovrò abbandonarvi per aiutare gli altri...e siccome Enki non può fare nulla è probabile che avvenga."

"Siamo dispiaciuti entrambi per questi sviluppi..."disse Adamo "...ma d'altra parte devi rassicurarti,noi siamo capaci di badare a noi stessi...anche se vecchi possiamo contare sui nostri figli e su ciò che sappiamo."

"Adamo ha ragione:sapevamo che prima o poi ci saremo ritrovati soli..."disse Eva "...è già tanto che tu ci abbia seguito fino a questo punto...ma se cerchi una prova basta osservare il discendente di Set nella culla..."

"Così come Belili ha detto a Caino,io dico a voi,sono molto soddisfatto di come state andando avanti...volevo fosse presente anche vostro figlio Seth,ma non lo vedo."disse il dio.

"Si è allontanato con il sorgere del sole."disse Adamo.

"Set è il più saggio tra i nostri figli,tanto che alla sua età caccia da solo."disse Eva.

"A caccia da solo?"disse Ninurta "Ha coraggio il ragazzo.

Mi complimento per la crescita della vegetazione sul tetto delle vostre case,anche se potreste avere problemi con le radici.

Comunque dovrete ricoprire tutta la piramide fino a farla sembrare una costruzione di fango.

Io non posso più promettervi la mia protezione."

Il dio uscì e montò sopra un'aquila di otto metri "Forse un giorno ci rivedremo.

Prendetevi cura della discendenza di Set...a presto."

Il dio volò via con la sua aquila.

Non lontano

Set era in una valle tra le montagne rocciose ed era disteso in terra pensando "Questa giornata è magra...sono appostato qui da diverse ore e non ho visto passare nessuna bestia."

Vide in alto uno degli angeli di luce che volava.

"Cos…?"disse lui alzandosi "Cos'era?

Era velocissimo!"

Set iniziò a correre "Questa non me la posso perdere!

È andato oltre questa parete di roccia.

Set la superò e vide l'angelo di luce che iniziò a formare un involucro psichico concreto.

Nel suo aspetto concreto assomigliava ad una donna con capelli biondi,lisci,con la riga in mezzo.

Sulla parte sinistra della fronte c'erano delle piccole ciocche corte.

I capelli arrivavano all'altezza della vita e si muovevano come fossero vivi.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri e la pelle bianca.

Il collo era scoperto,po iniziava un vestito blu che copriva le spalle,metà delle braccia,il seno,i

fianchi e la parte laterale della pancia.

Il vestito aveva le estremità intorno al collo d'oro e due placche celesti sulle spalle.

La parte iniziale del petto era scoperta,mentre il seno era coperto dal vestito e aveva la parte iniziale d'oro.

Gli avambracci e le mani erano scoperti,tuttavia su polsi c'erano dei bracciali celesti.

Quello sul braccio destro era circolare,mentre l'altro copriva parte dell'avambraccio e parte del dorso della mano.

La parte centrale della pancia era scoperta,rivelando che non aveva l'ombelico.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura blu,con la parte centrale d'oro.

Sui lati aveva due placche celesti.

Dalla cintura partiva una minigonna bianca e anche un mantello bianco,che quasi toccava terra,con i bordi irregolari.

Il mantello era aperto sul davanti e chiuso ai lati e sul retro

L'inizio delle gambe era scoperto,ma dopo iniziava la corazza che aveva una placca blu,con le estremità dorate,che arrivava fino al ginocchio,poi c'era una placca bianca e blu che arrivava fino alla caviglia e aveva scarpe di metallo,appuntite,con le stremità in oro,la parte iniziale blu e il resto bianco.

All'altezza delle scapole c'erano delle ali bianche,molto lunghe,mentre a metà della schiena c'è ne erano altre,ma un po' più corte.

Dietro la testa aveva un aureola fatta di luce celeste e intorno un'altra più grande con delle scritte.

Intorno al suo corpo c'erano delle circonferenze di luce azzurra che si intrecciavano.

Dall'angelo partivano molte scintille azzurre e davanti alle circonferenze c'erano quattro punte di luce celeste.

"…!"disse Set "Non assomiglia agli dei che conosco."

In quel momento si udì la voce di Nammu "SCIOCCO!

I TUOI TI AVEVANO DETTO DI NON ALLONTANARTI TROPPO NEMMENO PER LA CACCIA!  
NELLE VICINANZE C'È UN GRUPPO DI VAGABONDI E ASSASSINI!

STAVANO VENENDO NELLA TUA DIREZIONE MENTRE TU DORMIVI!"

"C'è l'ha con me..."pensò Set "Vorrei fuggire ma non posso..."

In quel momento comparve Nammu.

"Ma chi…?"disse Set che fuggì "Non ho mai visto una divinità come questa!

Devo avvertire gli altri!"

Nummu e l'angelo restarono a guardare nella sua direzione.

Al tempo di Enoch si cominciò…

"...uhm..."disse Nammu.

...ad invocare il suo nome…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 7

LE UNIONI

Delle farfalle dalle ali gialle e nere volavano sotto il sole.

Una di esse si posò su un fiore.

Una donna che era li vicino e aveva un secchio in mano,la guardò "Sei riuscita a posarti proprio sul fiore che mi interessa…

Lei era tra le colline a ovest del Mar Caspio.

"Scusa..."disse la ragazza che prese il fiore "...ma lo devo cogliere.

Bello…

..."

Nammu era sopra una roccia e guardava il panorama.

Indossava un lungo e largo mantello grigio con cappuccio,mentre il resto era sempre uguale.

Set correva a tutta forza tra l'erba.

"?"disse lei.

"AZURA, C'È UN PROBLEMA!"urlò lui.

"Set!"disse lei "Ma cosa è successo?"

"È URGENTE!"disse lui "PUÒ ESSERE GRAVE!"

"Set,qualsiasi sia il problema sono sicura che lo risolveremo."disse Azura.

Lui la afferro.

"!..."disse lei.

"AZURA,NON TUTTO SI PUÒ RISOLVERE!"disse Set "TU NON CAPISCI!

Devo parlare con mio padre!

È a casa?

Dimmi di si!"

"Si,mi pare stesse proprio per..."disse lei.

Lui riprese a correre.

"?..."disse lei.

"Bene!"disse Set "Ora seguimi!

Vieni via,non è sicuro qui!"

Poco dopo…

La farfalla volava in aria.

Territorio adamita…

Adamo aveva in spalla delle erbacce.

I lati della piramide erano stati coperti con suddette erbe e la base cominciava a ricoprirsi con il fango.

"PADRE!"urlò Set "TI HO TROVATO,FERMATI E ASCOLTAMI!"

"Set?"disse Adamo "Finalmente sei tornato...Enosh non ha fatto che dormire tutto il giorno…

Sbaglio o sei tornato a mani vuote?"

"Non è il momento di pensare al cibo,c'è ben altro di cui preoccuparsi!...porto serie notizie!...dobbiamo spostarci subito di qui…!"disse lui.

"Set..."disse Adamo "Calmati adesso,qual'è il problema?"

"Una divinità..."disse Seth "...comparsa all'improvviso...a mezza giornata da qui...non ne ho mai vista una simile e sembrava furibonda...se dovesse venire qua da noi chissà in quale guaio finiremo."

"Set!"disse Adamo "Adesso basta,stai seminando ansia e preoccupazione sia in te che nei tuoi fratelli."

"Siete tutti qui?"disse lui.

Vide una sorella con i capelli neri e un altro con i capelli chiari.

"Vedessi che faccia,Set."disse lei sorridendo.

"Ehi,fratello,ti vedo un po' pallido,che ti è successo?"disse il fratello.

"Chi,io?"disse Set "No,no...figurati sto benissimo..."

"Sei arrivato al momento giusto..."disse Adamo "...stiamo cominciando a mettere erbe e rampicanti sulla casa..."

"Però padre..."disse Set "Tu sai bene che non possiamo fingere che non abbia visto nulla..."

"Tieni!"disse Adamo dandogli le erbacce.

"?"disse Seth "Cos…?

E io che cosa dovrei fare con queste erbacce?"

"...è per tenerti occupato e per dare una mano...così non ti vengono strane idee..."disse Adamo"Figlio mio,noi non possiamo muoverci da qui,questa è casa nostra e il consiglio del dio è stato quello di nasconderci e sopravvivere...fuggire equivale forse a perdere la vita...abbi fede..."

Altri due fratelli,uno biondo e uno moro lavoravano sulla piramide.

"...ricorda che la nostra sopravvivenza non dipende solo da noi,ma anche da come gli dei decidono per la nostra razza...e se comunque ci trovassimo in una situazione pericolosa...in cuor nostro avremo agito rispettando le parole del dio."disse Adamo "Abbiamo tanto lavoro da svolgere...i tuoi fratelli e le tue sorelle hanno già cominciato da un pezzo.

Interrompi per un po' la caccia e collabora con loro,poi prega gli dei affinché il tuo spirito sia salvo."

"Set!"disse un'altra sorella su uno dei tetti "Scansafatiche!

Vieni a darci una mano!"

"Se non erro parlano con te..."disse Adamo.

"..."disse Set.

"Un po' tardi per cominciare."disse lei.

"Meglio tardi che mai."disse Adamo.

Un bambino correva per una stradina circondata dall'erba.

Era sorridente e aveva un lungo vestito bianco che lasciava scoperte le braccia.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ricordo che da bambino correvo nei campi e sulle colline...ogni giorno era una scoperta.

Sono cresciuto con gli insegnamenti della famiglia..."

Il padre sollevava in aria il bambino che spalancava le braccia.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...tutti hanno contribuito a fornire gli insegnamenti alla mia generazione.

Ho solo bei ricordi della mia infanzia…non c'è mai stato un momento di scontro tra le genti che vivono nel nostro nucleo."

Adamo ed Eva prendevano il sole.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Evidentemente il buon carattere della prima coppia si è trasmesso di figlio in figlio.

Con il passare degli anni li ho visti sempre più calmi e sereni,forse perché in cuor loro sanno qual'è il segreto della felicità… e di sicuro aver fatto parte della creazione di generazioni dedite all'agricoltura...ha prodotto delle abitudini semplici."

Le pecore erano nel prato mentre il pastore le guardava da lontano.

Un altro pastore,con un abito lungo,una lunga barba,lunghi capelli e un bastone con la punta simile ad un uncino,era davanti la piramide di Adamo ed Eva che era stata completamente coperta di terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Probabilmente anche il restare nascosti,senza dare nell'occhio,ha permesso al nostro popolo di vivere in tranquillità."

Set e Azura si guardavano sorridendo e poi si abbracciarono.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mio nonno Set con mia nonna Azura...sono rimasti al comando della famiglia...e lo hanno poi passato a mio padre Enosh."

Il gruppo aveva degli zaini sulla schiena e uno di loro salutava i genitori.

VOCE NARRATE

"Un giorno anche io decisi di avventurarmi fuori dal territorio di casa...e come ogni volta che questo accade..."

Eva lacrimava.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La nostra prima madre viveva tutto questo come una perdita...ma in fondo era giusto così e suo marito lo sapeva molto bene."

Adamo abbracciò Eva e lei fece lo stesso.

Awen era sospeso in aria e guardò l'universo "Yaldabaoth."

Su un monte non molto alto e con una tenda grande c'era la dea Astarte.

Awen apparve davanti a lei che si alzò all'improvviso.

"Sta calma."disse Awen "Va tutto bene."

"Namm...Awen...credevo che volessi farmi del male."disse Astarte.

La dea si distese di nuovo sul tappeto di seta verde su cui era.

Awen apparve a valle e fece crescere la vegetazione ad una popolazione che era in uno stato deplorevole.

La gente iniziò a lodarlo.

Awen andò nel bosco e iniziò a camminare e incontrò un cervo iniziando ad accarezzarlo.

Astarte atterrò "Mio creatore."

Il cervo fuggì.

"Mi chiedevo dove fossi."disse Astarte.

"Io sono dappertutto."disse Awen "Dovresti saperlo bene.

Non c'è bisogno di cercare questa proiezione limitata per contattarmi."

"Si,chiedo scusa."disse Astarte.

"Non importa."disse Awen.

I due erano seduti su l'altura.

"Ci risiamo."disse Astarte "Sono già diversi anni.

E se smettessero di pregarmi?"

"Non lo faranno."disse Awen.

"Sicuro?"disse Astarte.

"Sono onnisciente."disse Awen.

"Scusate,Nammu."disse Astarte.

"Di nulla."disse Awen.

"Acclamano gli eroi e poi piangono quando li uccidono in quelle barbare guerre,è orrendo."disse Astarte.

"Ogni mondo deve avere delle fasi,prima di avere la salvezza."disse Awen.

"Forse dovremmo lasciarli andare."disse Astarte.

"Non farebbero cinque chilometri."disse Awen "I futuri sono infiniti e io posso consultarli tutti."

La dea tornò alla tenda poco dopo.

Sotto la superficie dell'acqua c'era una divinità che aveva lunghi capelli neri lisci,due tentacoli viola,che dalla schiena arrivavano sulle spalle e sul seno.

Il corpo era umano fino alla vita,poi c'erano otto tentacoli viola da piovra.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta di pietra con sopra una punta di cristallo bianco.

Sopra un mare in tempesta vi era un'aquila gigante che afferrava con gli artigli delle zampe una barca.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per questo motivo voglio che la sua sofferenza venga riscattata con la creazione di una popolazione molto numerosa..."

C'era un uomo con un bastone,i capelli lunghi,tirati all'indietro e una barba nera,e un vestito lungo"...questo è il motivo per cui vivo.

È ora che ho raccontato la storia della mia vita a voi...il mio nome è Kenan e sono figlio di Enosh,attuale capo del popolo adamitico…"

L'uomo era su un tratto di terra piano e ai lati la terra si alzava di un metro e c'erano delle persone da entrambi i lati.

Davanti all'uomo ce n'era un altro che indossava lo stesso vestito di Caino.

"Sarà stato un caso..."disse Kenan "...a far unire i nostri due gruppi in questa calda mattina...noi non stiamo spostandoci con intenti ostili,vogliamo solo cercare un posto tranquillo nel quale insediarci e vivere in pace...è legittimo chiedere a questo punto qual'è il motivo per il quale anche voi vagate per queste terre inesplorate?"

"A quanto pare abbiamo intenzioni comuni oltre che una lingua comune..."disse l'uomo incappucciato"...e lui non ci ha mai parlato di altre genti che vagavano in cerca di un un destino sulla Terra…

Enosh è la città dei miei padri…

Ho visto solo una volta quel centro abitato ed ero troppo piccolo per scegliere di rimanerci o no...oggi dovrebbe contare centinaia di persone.

Alcuni degli abitanti di Enoch sono portatori di conoscenze diverse,arti del loro paese d'origine...preziose informazioni su come edificare strutture solide in cui vivere.

A quanto pare sia il mio gruppo che il tuo possiedono caratteristiche e competenze utili."

"Se entrambi stiamo cercando un luogo in cui stare e una terra da abitare credo che potremmo unire le forze e le nostre vite per aiutarci..."disse Kenan "...noi possiamo mettere a disposizione le nostre capacita di allevare gli animali e coltivare la terra...e voi le vostre conoscenze sull'arte della costruzione.

Che ne pensi?"

"Penso che..."disse l'altro "...sia un'ottima idea."

I due si strinsero la mano.

"Oggi è un grande giorno!"disse Kenan "La nostra dinastia Adamita… e la vostra Cainita...si uniranno in un solo popolo!"

Gli altri esultarono.

"Che cosa state aspettando fratelli?..."disse Kenan "...non mordono mica...andategli incontro,fate il primo passo… e che unione sia!"

"Ehi,quella ragazza ti guarda."disse uno dei membri del gruppo di Caino.

"Cosa?!"disse lui "Guarda me?..."

I due gruppi si avvicinarono e si abbracciarono.

"Festeggiamo!..."disse Kenan "...era ciò che i nostri due popoli cercavano..."

Sulle montagne c'erano dei carri volanti trainati da cavalli e due aquile che volavano in direzione nord ovest.

Su uno dei carri c'erano Ki,Ereshkigal e Nergal.

Su una delle aquile vi era Ningal,dea della luna.

Aveva i capelli ricci e verdi,tirati tutti sulla spalla sinistra,le labbra erano verdi,aveva due orecchini d'oro,il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava un vestito lungo verde con l'estremità sul petto d'oro.

Le maniche terminavano a metà del braccio e c'erano alla fine due bracciali d'oro sul vestito.

Aveva delle linee d'oro all'altezza della pancia,poi il vestito arrivava fino a terra.

"Forse vorrete vedere su cosa stiamo passando ora."disse Ereshkigal.

"Di cosa si tratta?"disse Ki.

"È meglio se venite a vedere."disse la dea del mondo sotterraneo "Fate presto perché tra non molto li sorpasseremo e vista la rarità dell'evento credo ne valga la pena."

"Va bene,va bene..."disse Ki che si sporse insieme a Nergal.

"Ma guarda un po'..."disse Ki "...e questo sarebbe il progetto Enkita?

Non ho ma visto un gruppo così numeroso...da quando si sono moltiplicati in modo così importante?"

"Da molti anni,ma molti gruppi sono il risultato delle unioni di più branchi."disse Ereshkigal. "Confesso che non ho mai approfondito il tema...perché non mi interessa."disse lei "Comunque si stanno distribuendo in fretta in ogni luoghi della Mesopotamia.

Sembra incredibile che riescano a farlo autonomamente...credo appunto che questo tipo di progetto di Enki sta avendo la meglio su ogni altra creazione degli altri dei."

"Certo che da quassù sembrano proprio formiche..."disse Nergal "Potrei schiacciarli."

"Nergal,non c'è motivo..."disse Ki.

"Lo so,stavo solo immaginando..."disse Nergal "Non voglio dover smistare più anime di quelle che devo."

Nergal si avvicinò al fondo del carro e allungò la mano verso terra,tenendo il pugno chiuso,poi lo aprì. "Bum!..."disse il dio che iniziò a ridere.

Un bambino guardò in alto e vide i carri "Cosa son quelle cose?"

Il ragazzo punto il braccio e il dito verso il cielo.

"Ehi ragazzo perché ti sei fermato?..."disse un uomo "...cos'hai visto?"

"Il cielo è vivo..."disse il ragazzo.

"I cieli sono vivi?..."disse l'uomo "...di cosa stai…"

Lui guardò verso l'alto "...parlando…

Evidentemente per te è la prima volta che li vedi e non li dimenticherai mai...quanti anni hai..."

"Dodici"disse lui.

"Io ebbi la prima visione degli dei all'età di quindici anni..."disse l'uomo "...questa realtà non è l'unica,ci sono mondi dello spirito e esseri scaturiti dagli elementi della Terra.

È da un po' che cieli sono irrequieti,ma tu non devi preoccuparti di ciò che accade sopra la tua testa..."

L'uomo gli accarezzò la testa e il bambino sorrise "…altrimenti ti perderai ciò che sta sotto il tuo naso.

Pensa ad affrontare la tua vita qui sulla Terra.

E ora forza,torna dagli altri e non perdere il passo..."

Il bambino corse via.

"E ricordati di rimanere al centro del gruppo!"disse l'uomo che guardò verso l'alto "Gli dei…

Dove stanno andando?

...che cosa fanno?"

Il gruppo si accampo vicino a dei monti.

Su uno di essi apparvero degli esseri uguali agli angeli,ma fatti di fumo nero e fiamme.

Erano i demoni

Intorno a loro si formò un involucro di pensiero concreto.

Il primo aveva un aspetto mostruoso,la testa era una placca ossea che copriva la parte superiore della testa,al posto delle orecchie aveva delle corna rivolte verso l'esterno,poi verso l'alto e infine verso l'esterno.

Il volto del demone aveva degli occhi sottili e senza pupilla,il naso erano solo dei buchi,il volto era molto magro e allungato con una punta sul mento e due corna,più corte delle prime,attaccate alla mascella.

Il colore della pelle del mostro era marrone sul volto,sul petto e le braccia.

Le sue mani avevano tre dita con tre punte che sostituivano metà delle dita.

Sui gomiti c'erano tre punte ricurve,sulla spalla sinistra c'erano delle placche di metallo e quella più grande aveva una punta.

Nella mano sinistra aveva un forcone di metallo.

La pancia era di colore rossastro,mentre le gambe,i piedi erano simili a quelli di un cane,la coda e le ali erano fatte di placche rosse.

Le ali erano da pipistrello con grosse punte.

Si chiamava Baal-Zebu.

Un altro demone aveva tre placche rosse appuntite sulla fronte,i capelli erano neri e lunghi,il volto era umano,bianco pallido,molto magro.

Sugli zigomi aveva tre punte,il collo era grigio come anche la parte destra del petto e tutta la pancia,che era fatta da placche ossee.

La spalla destra era rossa come anche tutto il braccio.

Sull'avambraccio destro ,che era corazzato,aveva grossi spuntoni rossi,un occhio che copriva tutto il dorso della mano destra,le dita erano grandi e nere e da esse usciva una fiamma.

L'altro braccio era rosso e anche la parte sinistra del petto lo era e aveva una placca rotonda verde.

All'altezza della vita c'erano delle placche rosse che coprivano anche i lati delle gambe nella parte iniziale,poi il resto era grigio,con delle lunghe punte sulla parte esterna del polpaccio.

Aveva un mantello corto,verde e strappato attaccato alla vita sulla parte dietro.

Aveva una coda rossa,molto sottile,fatta di placche rosse e terminante con una punta.

Aveva delle ali rosse da drago,con delle punte anche sul dorso di esse.

Si chiamava Asmodeo

Il terzo demone aveva capelli biondi lisci e lunghi fino alle scapole della schiena.

Il collo,la parte centrale del petto e la pancia erano coperti.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche nere,con delle fiamme dorate,collegate alle placche uguali che coprivano la parte più esterna del petto.

Queste placche coprivano anche la parte iniziale della schiena e avevano due piccole ali d'oro angeliche.

Dalle scapole uscivano delle enormi ali nere da angelo.

I bicipiti e metà degli avambracci erano scoperti,poi c'era un bracciale nero che coprivano il resto fino alle mani.

I bracciali erano neri con le estremità d'oro e una punta dalla parte del gomito.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura marrone con un teschio bianco,ornato da un cerchio d'oro e due punte dorate sotto la mandibola.

La cintura legava un lungo vestito nero, che andava,sulla parte posteriore,fino a terra,mentre l'altra parte arrivava fino al ginocchio.

La parte più alta delle gambe era scoperta,po a metà della coscia c'era una placca nera,con l'estremità d'oro,poi iniziava l'armatura aderente che arrivava fino a coprire i piedi.

Sul ginocchio c'era una punta appuntita verso l'alto fatta d'oro.

Le caviglie erano dorate e anche la punta degli stivali.

L'essere era sospeso a mezz'aria e aveva sotto i piedi un piccolo turbine di fiamme,mentre intorno a lui c'erano delle scintille di fuoco.

Si chiamava Semyaza.

Il quarto demone aveva lunghi capelli lisci e neri,un volto umano con delle linee rosse orizzontali sugli occhi e la pelle bianca.

Aveva uno sguardo femmineo.

Il collo,il petto e la pancia erano scoperti.

Sul petto aveva delle linee rosse.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche nere con linee dorate.

I bicipiti erano scoperti e metà dell'avambraccio era scoperto.

Aveva dei bracciali che coprivano il resto fino alle mani.

Le estremità dei bracciali erano di metallo e c'erano delle linee dorate sul metallo nero.

Le mani erano scoperte.

All'altezza della vita c'era una cintura fatta di placche di metallo gialle e un teschio uguale a quello di Semyaza.

Aveva un mantello piccolo,che era blu scuro e che arrivava all'altezza delle ginocchia.

La parte iniziale delle gambe era scoperta,poi c'era l'armatura aderente,l'inizio era nero,poi c'erano due linee bianche,sul ginocchio c'era una placca circolare bianca,delle fiamme bianche sulla placca del polpaccio,delle linee bianche sulla caviglia e sulla punta degli stivali.

Intorno al corpo c'erano sei spade,divise in due gruppi,con il manico d'oro.

Si chiamava Azazel.

Semyaza si alzò in volo e andò via.

"Il villaggio dei mortali è indifeso."disse Baal-Zebu.

"Si,ma dobbiamo aspettare che i loro uomini vadano a caccia."disse Azazel.

"Perché?"disse Asmodeo "Non mi avete detto cosa facciamo qui."

"Come sai quando siamo in forma spirituale o abbiamo un involucro psichico concreto siamo neutri e senza organi,ma se prendiamo il sangue degli uomini potremo crearci un corpo materiale dentro cui nasconderci e renderlo uguale a quello dei mortali,così potremo prendere le loro mogli."disse Azazel.

"Allora tanto vale possedere direttamente i loro mariti."disse Asmodeo "Facciamo prima."

"Anche,si."disse Azazel.

Nel tempio di Anu c'erano gli dei che seguivano Enki.

C'erano Bau,Belili,Utu,Ninurta e Ishtartor che era un uomo leone bianco.

C'era anche il dio Lahar.

"Oltre ad aver perso un tempio siamo stati pesantemente attaccati e tutto è avvenuto a causa di uno scontro in orbita tra Ninurta,che ha dovuto usare solo i suoi poteri essendo senza armi,e una divinità che non è stata identificata."disse Lahar "Dopo averci colpiti è fuggita senza lasciare traccia.

Da quanto sappiamo durante lo scontro tu hai osservato e hai detto la parola "Tiamat".

Pensiamo si sia rifugiata sul pianeta e ,secondo noi, attenderà per poi attaccare ancora."

Anu dava loro le spalle,guardando lo spazio che si vedeva attraverso le colonne,poi si voltò.

"Anu...vogliamo giustizia e se questa non sarà fatta...la faremo noi da soli."disse Lahar.

"E chi vi ha dato il permesso di entrare nel mio tempio?"disse Anu.

"Noi stessi..."disse Lahar "Qui siamo pochi,ma sulla Terra ce ne sono altri…

Noi pensiamo che dietro tutto questo possa esserci Enlil stesso!...sappiamo bene cosa significa mettersi contro un dio simile.

Siamo divenuti una buona forza e il nostro numero ci ha fa superare il timore di infrangere le leggi degli dei...sono qui in veste di portavoce e tu Anu sei l'unico che può allentare questa tensione...gli Enkiti sono divisi in chi vuole vendetta e chi no..."

"E tu,Lahar?..."disse Anu "...che ruolo svolgi in questa situazione?"

"Io sono un semplice intermediario..."disse Lahar "...non voglio che il progetto di Enki venga infangato o distrutto per via di azioni cosi vili!"

Anu allungò la sua mano destra verso di lui "Abbassa il tuo tono di voce!…quello che tu vuoi non è detto che sia la cosa giusta.

Oltre tutto non ci sono prove che possano accusare il dio del vento…e anche se ce ne fossero sarebbe cosa ardua..."

"Ma chi vorrebbe contrastare Enki stesso se non un dio del suo stesso livello?"disse Lahar.

"Ho come l'impressione che queste due fazioni segneranno il futuro della Mesopotamia..."disse Anu.

"Anu,qui con me ci sono diversi Enkiti..."disse Lahar "...noi vorremo che ti occupassi di questa situazione alla svelta!"

"Ribelli..."disse Anu "...verso chi?

...me?

Potrei scagliare i vostri corpi fuori dal mio tempio o rinchiudervi nella dimensione dei defunti."

"Anu...so bene che sei in grado di farlo e so che non lo farai perché sai che è l'unico modo per evitare ulteriori complicazioni...esigiamo quel rispetto che il nostro gruppo deve avere visto l'attacco subito...e tu sei l'unico che può evitare lo scontro,ma per farlo dovrà scendere in campo."disse Lahar.

"In effetti credo sia giusto valutare l'entità del danno..."disse Anu "...anche se questo rallenterà il mio piano…

Vi concederò un po' del mio tempo...e dovrete mostrarmi ciò che sta succedendo nei minimi particolari...senza cercare di convincermi perché sarebbe inutile."

"Bene."disse Lahar "Intanto dovrò tenere a bada i ribelli."

"Dovrò essere rapido e passare inosservato,non voglio che si sappia tra gli dei che io sono sul pianeta..."disse Anu "...sapere che io sono sulla Terra creerebbe scompiglio,sanno tutti che il mio posto è qui,non sul pianeta..."

"Certamente,capisco."disse Lahar.

"Dovrà rimanere una cosa tra noi..."disse Anu.

"Quindi quale sarà la sua mossa?"disse Lahar.

"Non permetterò che giungiate allo scontro o la Mesopotamia verrà devastata..."disse Anu che iniziò a camminare sull'aria.

"Per questo motivo ci troviamo qui..."disse Lahar "Anu,ma dove stai andando?

Fermo,Anu!

Non puoi tirarti indietro proprio ora…dopo tutto quello di cui abbiamo parlato..."

"Io non mi sto tirando indietro,anzi..."disse Anu "Vi sto anticipando.

È come se fossi già li."

Anu si illuminò di luce bianca e divenne una massa di luce,poi volò verso la Terra.

"Forza!"disse Lahar sollevandosi a mezz'aria "Voliamo sulla Terra."

Gli dei si sollevarono e volarono verso la Terra,senza diventare di luce.

In una tenda c'era una donna che urlava perché stava partorendo.

"Respira regolarmente..."disse una donna accanto a lei "...forza mia cara,ancora un po'..."

"Tesoro,sono qui con te."disse il marito che aveva i capelli ricci,corti,e senza barba "Stringimi la mano."

"Forza,continua."disse l'altra mentre si preparava a prendere un bambino.

"No!"disse lei "Non ce la faccio!"

"Si,invece!"disse lui "Vedrai che presto finirà tutto.

Come sta andando?"

"Vedo la testa!"disse lei.

"CAPO!"disse una voce "CAPO!"

"CHE C'È!?"urlò lui irato.

L'uomo mise la testa nella tenda "CAPO MALALEEL!…

CAPO VIENI!

CHIEDONO DI TE!"

"Ti rendo conto che sta nascendo mio figlio?!..."disse Malaleel "...e tu mi vieni a disturbare per una cosa simile!?"

"Mi dispiace..."disse lui "...ma devi vedere chi chiede di te..."

"Giuro che se mi perdo la nascita di mio figlio..."disse lui "...qualcuno la pagherà!"

"Dubito."disse lui.

Una volta uscito lui resto a bocca aperta.

Vide Anu sospeso a mezz'aria,con due colonne che erano sbucate dal terreno ai suoi lati.

Dietro di lui c'era il carro con sopra Ki e gli altri,in più dal terreno si staccarono interi pezzi di roccia che si disposero sotto i piedi degli dei.

Le rocce si unirono e divennero piatte e levigate,formando dei rettangoli.

Gli dei che avevano parlato con Anu misero i piedi su questi rettangoli di pietra.

Ninurta era nel suo anello di pietra con le ali.

Tra gli uomini alcuni avevano gli occhi gialli con i contorni rossi.

Essi erano i demoni entrati nei corpi degli uomini.

"Molto bene..."disse Anu "Sei quindi tu il capo di questo gruppo di uomini?

Come ti chiami?"

"I-io n-non..."disse lui "...si,Malaleel...ma cosa..."

"Un centinaio di mortali..."disse Anu "...in grado di sopravvivere in questo luogo ostile…

Riconosco che Enki ha fatto un buon lavoro…

Quanto a lungo dura il nostro potere su di loro?"

"Ogni volta che diamo forza alla loro anima,possono vivere per ottocento anni di vita."disse Lahar"Teniamo d'occhio questo popolo e fin'ora si sono spostati molto…considerando il luogo che hanno coperto possiamo dedurre che sono in grado di cavarsela da soli,anche se sono ancora legati alla necessità di spostarsi con gli animali...molti sono ringiovaniti ciclicamente e hanno cominciato a imbrigliare la magia in loro,utilizzando l'occhio della mente e sono diventati molto saggi.

Ed è grazie a loro che la comunità sopravvive.

Il gruppo Enkita si limita a seguirli e a tutelarli nel caso abbiano bisogno...stando molto attenti a non interferire troppo,non vogliamo rischiare di renderli dipendenti da noi."

"Ti faccio una domanda mortale...dove state andando?"disse Anu.

"Ehm..."disse lui "C-credo che siamo diretti dova nasce il sole ogni giorno…ma con certezza non lo sappiamo..."

"Allora ti informo che sarai destinato a camminare a lungo..."disse Anu "Ammetto che vederli qui così numerosi mi stupisce positivamente...e pensare che il consiglio aveva giudicato "ininfluente"tutto ciò...Enki non si smentisce mai.

Le sue creazioni acquistano maggior valore solo quando le vedi in azione.

Questi mortali hanno tutte le caratteristiche giuste per vivere...ma non ancora per farlo in un sistema...per cui andrò avanti con il progetto di spartizione della Mesopotamia..."Anu divenne di luce "...ora devo andare.

Un'ultima cosa...non toccate più le loro anime.

Devono vivere di meno."

"Perché mai,Anu?..."disse Lahar.

"Perché se alcuni di loro possono imbrigliare energia dalle altre dimensioni e già si sono formati degli stregoni..."disse Anu "...significa che potrebbero pensare di fare brutti scherzi ed è meglio per loro che non succeda."

Anu volò via.

"Riferirò ad Enki stesso..."disse Lahar "Ma non ho ancora finito con Anu…

Lasciò a voi il compito di curarvi dei mortali."

Il dio volò via.

"Ehm...come mai non se ne vano tutti?"disse Malaleel.

In quel momento i demoni provocarono delle esplosioni nere dai loro corpi e facendo fuoriuscire tentacoli di fumo.

Gli dei restarono sorpresi.

"Ma cosa…?"disse Ki.

Nergal stava per saltare giù dal carro,quando Ki lo fermò "No!

Credo siano demoni,andare è pericoloso."

Uno dei demoni guardò una donna che fuggì urlando,mentre lui le correva dietro "Vieni bella!

Vieni!"

"Ora basta,non posso più restare qui a guardare!"disse Utu che si mosse ad una velocità simile a quella di una saetta e colpì l'uomo disintegrandogli il cranio e metà del corpo.

Il demone uscì fuori e si creò un involucro di pensiero concreto.

Era Baal Zebu.

Gli altri uscirono dai loro corpi e fecero la stessa mossa del primo.

"VATTENE DEMONE!"disse Utu facendo brillare i suoi occhi di luce gialla.

I demoni divennero degli esseri di fumo nero e poi volarono via.

"Perché ci ritiriamo?"disse Azazel "Lucifero sarà molto arrabbiato."

"Non era il momento di combattere."disse Baal Zebu.

"Se ne sono andati."disse Utu "Per fortuna."

"Certo che queste mortali sono molto belle."disse Ninurta "Se ci trasformassimo in uomini?"

"In effetti."disse Ishtartor "Prendiamone qualcuna,tanto chi può dirci niente.

Ci hanno detto di occuparci di loro e poi...se muoiono andranno a fare compagnia a quei due dei pazzi del regno dei morti e non credo che sarebbe una cosa piacevole."

"VI SENTO!"disse Nergal imbestialito.

"Per questo l'ho detto."disse Ishtartor "E voi… MUOVETEVI!

VOI DONNE MORTALI,RADUNATEVI!

TU LAGGIÙ!...SI,PROPRIO TU!...SARAI MIA MOGLIE!"

"Quando ti trasformerai in un mortale cerca di non lasciarti la testa da leone."disse Ninurta"Comunque bell'idea!

Anch'io ne prendo una!"

"Io invece ne voglio uccidere un po e portare le anime nel regno dei morti."disse Nergal.

"Tu non ucciderai nessuno!"disse Utu "E voi piantatela con queste sciocchezze!"

"Non metterti in mezzo,siamo in due."disse Ninurta.

"Posso battervi entrambi."disse Utu.

"Ricorda che sono il dio della guerra."disse Ninuta.

Una donna si mise le mani tra i capelli "Vogliono che andiamo con loro?"

"Andiamo."disse Ninurta "Ho come l'impressione che dovremo usare la forza.

Che la caccia cominci!"

I due saltarono e arrivarono a terra,facendo delle crepe sul terreno.

"Stanno venendo qui da noi!"disse una donna.

"Non prendete la forma mortale fino a quando non si saranno date una calmata."disse Ninurta "Ci manca solo che ci scappino tutto il giorno."

"Cosa state facendo?!"disse Utu.

"Fai silenzio!"disse Ninurta "Invece di pensare a noi,va a cercare Nergal!"

Utu vide che era scomparso dal carro e anche Ki si stava guardando intorno.

"E voi uomini provate ad interferire e passerete grossi guai!"disse Ninurta.

"Non provare a prenderti quella che ho scelto per me!"disse Ishtartor "Vieni qui,bellezza..."

"UOMINI AIUTATECI!"disse una donna che fuggì passando vicino al capogruppo.

"Ma cosa sta succedendo?!"disse Malaleel.

"Non serve correre."disse Ninurta.

"Mi dispiace..."disse Malaleel.

"Mi piacciono le combattive..."disse il dio che correndo la afferrò in un istante "PRESA!"il dio se la caricò sulla spalle "Ora sei mia…

Smettila di strillare!"

"METTIMI GIÙ!"disse la donna che era stata presa dall'altro dio.

"Buona,stai buona."disse il dio leone.

"D-dei vi supplico..."disse Malaleel sentendo le grida e avvicinandosi a Ninurta "Per favore prendete noi uomini al posto loro..."

Il dio si fermò "…

E pensi davvero che abbia senso come scambio?

Vieni qui..."

Il dio lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò "Non metterti in mezzo…

Non sapremo che farcene di voi…

Sei ancora dell'idea di voler venire con noi?

Io ti rispetto come creazione di Enki,ma tu rispetta il dio della guerra...e vedrai che ti andrà sempre bene."

Lui lo lasciò cadere e un altro uomo lo soccorse "Tutto bene,capo?..."

"Si,è per loro che mi preoccupo."disse lui.

I due si sollevarono a mezz'aria.

"Tranquilli,non faremo loro del male."disse il dio leone.

"Dipende cosa intendi per male."disse Ninurta.

Gli dei se ne andarono.

"Deve trattarsi di un incubo..."pensò Malaleel.

"Malaleel!"disse la voce della donna che aiutava la moglie "Dove sei finito?!"

Lui tornò nella tenda e trovò la moglie con in braccio il figlio "Sei tornato,finalmente.

Come lo chiamiamo?"

"Iared."disse lui.

In quel momento entro Nergal "Bene,bene."

"Chi..."disse Malaleel.

"Cos'è questo?"disse la donna spaventata,mentre il bambino piangeva.

"Una vita è stata data."disse Nergal "Una verrà presa."

Nergal afferrò l'uomo e lo portò fuori dalla tenda.

"NO!"urlò la donna.

"Hai detto addio a tua moglie?"disse lui gettando a terra Malaleel.

In quel momento arrivò Utu che volando lo afferrò e lo portò via urlando.

I due trapassarono un dosso di roccia e continuarono a volare,poi Utù andò verso il basso e fece strusciare l'altro dio a terra,prendendolo a pugni in faccia "CREDI DI POTER ATTACCARE QUEGLI UOMINI!?"

I due continuarono a volare,poi Utu lo scagliò contro una parete rocciosa che fu danneggiata.

Il dio del sole atterrò,mentre Nergal si alzò.

Utu allungò la mano verso di lui e il dio dei morti cominciò a sentire nella sua testa le voci e i suoni di tutti gli esseri viventi e iniziò a provare dolore.

"Cosa mi hai fatto?"disse Nergal.

"Noi teniamo sotto controllo i nostri sensi."disse Utu "Ma se,per esempio,io ti faccio perdere il controllo del tuo udito,ti arriva tutto insieme."

Nergal cadde a terra.

"E fa male."disse Utu "Non è così?"

In quel momento apparve un carro con sopra Ereshkigal.

La dea lanciò una sfera di luce blu dalla mano e colpì il dio mandandolo contro un masso.

La dea scese,prese Nergal e lo porto su carro che volo via,mentre lei restò a terra.

Ereshkigal diede un pugno ad Utu e lo scagliò contro un fianco roccioso di un monte che fu trapassato.

Il dio strusciò sul terreno,quando si rialzò lei gli diede un pugno alla pancia e lo mandò a terra,lui si rialzò e le corse incontro a super velocità,ma lei lo evitò.

"Sei debole,dio sole."disse lei "E sei insicuro."

Lui sferrò una serie di pugni che furono parati e lei lo colpì al volto ancora,mandandolo a terra a diversi metri.

"Il fatto che tu abbia un senso morale e noi no,ci da un vantaggio."disse Ereskigal.

Utu le volò addosso e lei lo afferrò alla gola,sollevandolo e colpendolo a viso lo fece cadere a terra,provocando un forte vento.

"E se la storia ha mai provato qualcosa..."disse lei lanciando il dio che trapassò un'altra parete rocciosa e rimase conficcato in una seconda.

La dea gli atterrò davanti "È che il vantaggio fa vincere sempre."

Utu le volò contro,la afferrò e i due trapassarono una roccia,poi lui la tirò contro la stessa parete facendola uscire dall'altra parte.

Utu piombò dal cielo,ma lei si spostò, facendogli frantumare il terreno.

Lui le volo addosso,ma Innana gli afferrò le gambe e lo gettò a terra,poi lo sollevò,lo gettò ancora e gli diede un calcio.

Utu si girò senza rialzarsi e Innana gli saltò addosso facendolo strusciare sul terreno e lasciando una scia.

La dea gli diede un pugno al petto che fracassò il terreno,poi l'altra,muovendosi come un fulmine,tentò di dargli un calcio,ma lui le afferrò la gamba e la fece cadere.

Innana cercò di colpirgli il volto con il piede,ma lui si spostò e lei fracassò il terreno.

Utu cercò di spiccare il volo,ma Inanan gli afferrò il piede e lo colpì al fianco,allora lui prese Ereshkigal e le fece sbattere la testa contro il suolo,evitando così il pugno dell'altra e usando la

seconda dea per colpire la prima.

Spiccò il volo portandola via,ma Innana lo raggiunse e i tre caddero a terra lasciando una scia.

Ereshkigal gli mise una mano sul volto,mentre lui parò il pugno dell'altra e tirò fuori dai suoi occhi dei raggi gialli colpendole entrambe.

Il dio del sole si rialzo,volò versò Innana e le diede due pugni,poi lei gli afferrò i pugni e lo spinse verso terra,dopo spiccò un salto portandolo con se,lo tirò a terra e cercò di atterrargli sopra,ma lui si spostò.

Utu si sollevò poco da terra e la colpì più volte al volto,poi la prese,volò in alto e le diede un pugno alla pancia.

"Non puoi vincere."disse Ereshkigal "D'ora in poi ,per ogni mortale che salverai,ne ucciderò cento."

Le due dee svanirono.

Mediterraneo orientale…

A nord del Mar Morto…monte Hermon...sommità Ardis…

Sul monte c'era un'aquila gigante e anche uno dei rettangoli di pietra.

"INCOSCIENTI!"disse Lahar "AVETE AVVIATO TROPPO PRESTO QUESTO RITO PROIBITO!

...E NON ERA NEI NOSTRI PATTI!

Avete tradito la mia fiducia...pensando solo a voi e non alle conseguenze che ciò comporta!

I grandi capi scopriranno la nostra azione...prendere le femmine mortali...proprio ora che avevamo trovato un accordo con Anu ."

Ninurta era sull'aquila,mentre Ishtartor era davanti a lui a terra e aveva accanto una delle donne,che indossava un lungo abito nero con un cappuccio.

"Adesso calmati,Lahar..."disse Ninurta "Ormai ti devi adeguare...questo progetto per noi ha assunto un altro valore...abbiamo lavorato per lungo tempo qui venendo ridicolizzati…

Ora basta."

"ISHTARTOR...SEI UNO STOLTO!"disse Lahar.

"Non gridare..."disse il dio leone "Spaventi la mia donna…"

"Quella non è la tua donna..."disse lui indicandola "...è una mortale…e non era questo il momento di prendere forma mortale per procreare con loro!

Era un obbiettivo futuro!"

"Non mi importa."disse Ishtartor "Vieni mortale,ti porto via da qui."

Lui la sollevò e la mise sulla roccia rettangolare."

Gli dei se ne andarono lasciando li Lahar "Ci rivedremo presto."

Su un'altura c'era il demone Azazel che osservava la scena con accanto Pazuzu.

Pazuzu aveva la pelle viola,il volto femminile,con un lungo corno al centro della fronte che andava in avanti e,nella parte finale,leggermente verso l'alto.

Aveva gli occhi gialli,da serpente.

Aveva dei capelli a mezzo collo,biondo chiaro,con delle punte.

Aveva il seno da donna,ma senza capezzoli,le costole visibili sui lati,un corpo atletico,le gambe,culla parte davanti,con delle placche orizzontali,fuse con la pelle e,dal ginocchio in poi,anche la parte dietro delle gambe aveva le placche.

Dalle scapole partivano due ali,con i contorni irregolari e appuntiti,senza piume,allungate,ma non molto larghe, e con la superficie piena di rughe e fosse.

All'altezza della vita,aveva altre due ali uguali,ma più piccole.

Sull'avambraccio aveva una punta che andava verso l'alto.

"Li devo annientare?"disse Pazuzu.

"No,teniamoli d'occhio."disse Azazel "Per ora."

Altrove…

Un bambino stava incidendo dei simboli su una roccia "Ancora qualche piccolo dettaglio e il mio disegno sarà compiuto!"

"Figliolo,cosa ci fai qui?!"disse il padre.

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?"disse il bimbo sorridendo.

"Chi cerca trova e io ho trovato un bimbo che non segue le regole."disse il padre "Sono giorni che ti allontani da casa."

"Volevo trovare un luogo dove poter lasciare il segno."disse lui.

"Il segno?"disse il padre.

"Della nostra vita."disse lui "Ho creato un sistema che ci permetterà di ricordarci della nostra famiglia."

Aveva tracciato due triangoli ,con due file di cerchi sotto e in fine altri cerchi più piccoli.

"Non basta il ricordo dei nostri antenati per parlare di loro?"disse lui.

"Penso di no..."disse il bambino "...perché ho sentito storie diverse."

"Curiosa questa forma di arte..."disse il padre "...non sapevo avessimo un genio in famiglia."

"Guarda qui!..."disse lui "...questo è un modo efficace per conservare la memoria di noi tutti.

Questo è tuo padre e questo sei tu."disse indicando.

"Uhm...e quello saresti tu."disse il padre chinandosi.

"Si questo qui,l'ultimo..."disse il bambino "Bisognerebbe solo trovare un modo per distinguerli gli uni dagli altri..."

"È vero sei l'ultimo della coda,ma presto avrai anche tu il tuo erede e egli continuerà la coda..."disse il padre.

"Dici sul serio?"disse lui.

"Ma certo piccolo mio..."disse il padre.

"Vorrà dire che continuerò il disegno..."disse il bambino "...da un'altra parte..."

"Buio?"disse lui che vide un carro trainato da due caproni con il pelo nero e gli occhi rossi.

Sul carro c'erano due dei:Nergal e Ereshkigal.

"Cosa ci fanno questi due mortali qui?"disse Nergal.

"Papa?"disse il bambino "Chi sono quelli?"

"Rispondete..."disse Nergal.

"Le due divinità dei morti?!"disse lui "Figliolo ascolta,sta dietro di me e non dire una parola,ci penso io!…

"Rispondete mortali!"disse Nergal "È un ordine!"

"Stiamo perlustrando questa zona in cerca di cibo..."disse lui.

I due si sollevarono dal carro e atterrarono.

"Siete lontani da casa..."disse Nergal.

"Il primo gruppo di mortali nelle vicinanze è distante."disse Ereshkigal "Forse avete deciso di abbandonare le vostre spoglie viventi per venire nell'aldilà?"

"Sareste in cerca di cibo senza armi?"disse Nergal.

"Solo vegetali in questo caso…"disse l'uomo.

"Strano,nella tua mente vedo che c'è un orto nel centro da cui provenite..."disse Nergal "...dico bene,moglie?"

"Si..."disse Ereshkigal.

"Un momento..."disse lui stringendo il figlio.

"E quindi tu..."disse Nergal prendendolo per l'abito "...stai mentendo!

Con chi credi di avere a che fare?"

"Ci deve essere un malinteso…"disse lui.

"Papà chi è il signore con le facce sul corpo?"disse il bambino.

"Figlio mio,ti ho detto di non dire..."disse lui.

"Ma guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui..."disse lei "Tuo figlio,giusto?"

"Si è mio figlio,ma vi prego lasciatelo stare..."disse il padre.

"Questo lo stabilisco io!"disse Nergal "Tu pensa solo a chiudere la bocca."

"Vacci piano marito,sento qualcosa di strano da queste parti."disse Hereshkigal.

"Non mi importa,voglio solo divertirmi!"disse Nergal.

"LASCIA STARE IL MIO PAPA,BRUTTO MOSTRO!"disse il bambino.

"Come scusa?..."disse Nergal.

"PRENDI QUESTO!"disse il bambino dandogli un calcio alla gamba.

"Tu...sacrilego."disse Nergal.

"Oh,no!"disse il padre "Cos'hai combinato!"

"VIENI QUI!"disse Nergal.

Ereshkigal lo afferrò "Fermo!"

Il padre era a terra "VI PREGO NON FATEGLI DEL MALE!"

"FERMATI!"disse la dea.

"LO SCHIACCIO,GLI PRENDIAMO L'ANIMA E NON LO DICIAMO A NESSUNO!"disse lui.

"HO DETTO DI CALMARTI!"disse Ereshkigal che si rivolse al bambino terrorizzato "Ti chiedo scusa piccolo,mio marito ne ha fatto una questione personale.

Devo dire che mi ha sorpreso questa tua determinazione…

Cosa rara tra i mortali.

Dimmi come ti chiami?"

"Ehm...E-Enoch..."disse il bambino.

"Enoch,sei proprio uno giusto,mi stai simpatico."disse Ereshkigal andando via.

Il carro ripartì.

L'uomo e il bambino stavano tornando indietro quando si fermarono.

"Lo senti ,padre?" disse il bambino.

"Si..."disse lui "Profumo di fiori..."

In quel momento udirono al voce di Nammù "Non aver paura."

La voce era come sempre maschile ed inumana.

In quel momento apparve un quadrato fatto di cristallo che era sospeso a mezz'aria,sotto di esso vi erano tre angeli in forma spirituale con accanto delle sfere di luce.

Al centro del quadrato c'era un trono di zaffiro con sopra Nammu.

"Chi è quella?"disse il bambino.

Lei in quel momento cambio aspetto.

Aveva mantenuto l'aspetto incorporeo.

Aveva un elmo che copriva la parte superiore della testa,con delle corna di metallo incorporeo che andavano prima verso l'esterno e poi si incurvavano lentamente verso l'alto, poi puntavano verso l'esterno nella parte finale.

L'elmo aveva la parte più vicina alla pelle dorata e con delle punte rivolte verso l'alto quasi come se fosse una corona d'oro.

La parte centrale dell'elmo andava verso l'alto ed aveva i lati dorati e la parte centrale di metallo.

In cima c'era un occhio d'oro con la pupilla bianca.

Dalla parte posteriore dell'elmo c'erano dei raggi di metallo con la parte finale d'oro.

Il volto era femminile con i capelli bianchi.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche di metallo che erano rettangolari e sovrapposte.

Le più interne erano le più piccole e poggiavano sopra le seconde che poggiavano sopra le terze.

Le terze avevano la punta ricurva verso l'alto.

Queste punte erano collegate ad una placca d'oro centrale,formata da tre placche a triangolo rivolte verso il basso che coprivano tutta la parte centrale del petto.

Da sotto le placche delle spalle partiva un lungo abito lungo, che arrivava fino a terra ,di colore nero lucido,tanto da sembrare bluastro.

L'abito aveva delle maniche enormemente larghe rispetto alle braccia e terminava con dei bordi dorati con dei simboli neri sopra.

Le braccia erano viola e con le unghie nere lucide e appuntite.

Da sotto le placche usciva un nastro che era talmente lungo da arrivare a terra.

Il nastro e bianco,ma aveva gli stessi simboli neri sopra.

Il vestito nero arrivava fino a terra anch'esso ed era aperto dalla placca d'oro,che lo teneva unito sulla parte superiore.

Dall'apertura del vestito si intravedeva che non c'era nessun corpo dentro.

Il volto di Nammu cominciò a cambiare.

Le orbite e la fronte divennero completamente nere,tanto che si vedevano solo gli occhi.

La parte bassa del viso divenne maschile e di metallo.

Il naso e gli zigomi erano di metallo,i baffi erano due placche di metallo,la bocca anche e aveva una barba fatta di placche di metallo incorporee che andavano verso i basso e arrivava all'inizio del petto.

Dal trono partivano una serie di raggi di tutti i colori.


End file.
